Along you Came
by Katherine1183
Summary: AU: Callie and Arizona meet at law school
1. Chapter 1

Title: Along you came  
>Couple: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13 (NC17 for later)<br>Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.<p>

ATT: Sorry i have not updated Their Belated Honeymoon, but i have been super busy and my muse has been taken over by an evil monster that plants ideas when i have no actual time to write. So hopefully by writing this i will clear the way for the other story, which i hope to update sometime this week, but no promises here. Please don't hate on me too much, blame my god awful muse instead.. Please..

Ok so i hope you enjoy this and please, please comment :)

'_Eight o'clock in the morning, I mean what professor in their right mind puts a tutorial at eight o'clock in the morning'_ Callie thought to herself as she dragged herself out of bed at six fifteen in the morning so she could get ready and start her thirty minute trek to university. It was only week two but Callie was still nonetheless pleased that she had to be up so early to go to uni. Granted, starting so early allowed her to finish just after lunch but that did nothing to comfort Callie at such an early hour in the morning. Callie trudged around her apartment gathering her books and shoving them in her bag along with some food to get her through her day. By 7.30am Callie was heading out the door, coffee in hand, ready for her first tutorial of the semester. It was always awkward, Callie thought, going to tutes for the first time. You never knew who would be in the class, what kind of tutor you had, and you never knew where to sit. Callie contemplated all of this as she watched the time tick over on the clock in her car, slowly realising that she was probable going to be late, '_Great, late to the first tute, great impression there,'_ she thought. Ten minutes later, and with five minutes to get to class Callie was finally pulling into her car park, grabbing her bags and books she headed off toward the Law building at a swift walk. Once she reached the classroom most of the other students were already there so she took a seat near the door, smiling at the occupant of the seat next to her. As she got her notebook, textbook and pen out she greeted the girl next to her.

"Hey, I'm Callie," she said, offering a small smile.

"Hey, Caroline," the other girl offered back just before the tutor addressed the class.

"Alright morning guys, now I know it's an early tute, but we are gonna get right into it, my name is Fleur and welcome to your ethics tute. Now before we dive into the work I want to go around the room and just get everyone to introduce themselves, tell us where you are from originally and then why you chose law. Alright, we will start down the front here," the tutor finished pointing to the guy in the front seat.

"Alright, I am Joseph, from California, and I chose law mainly cause I want to be a lawyer," the weedy looking guy explained. As they went around the class Callie couldn't help but scan the room to get a good look at who else was in the class. She was taken aback by a blonde who was intently listening to each person's explanation, smiling widely and nodding at each person. Callie was instantly taken aback, this girl was gorgeous and she couldn't wait to hear her little description.

"Alright, next," the tutor said pointing at Arizona.

"Alright, I am Arizona, from Portland originally, although I have lived all over the US cause my Dad is in the Marines, and I am studying law cause I am really interested in human rights and I want to help to ensure that everyone is equal no matter how they differ," she finished with smile, turning to the person next to her to signal that she was finished.

As soon as all the introductions finished the tutor spoke again, "Ok so in this tute we are going to be doing a lot of small group work, now I am going to split you into groups and you will keep these for the entire semester ok?" She explained, waiting for some heads to nod, "Alright, now please remember your number, 1, 2, 3, 4. Alright 1, 2, 3, 4." She continued around the class, numbering each student. Callie couldn't help but hope that she was in Arizona's group. "1," the tutor said pointing t Arizona, "2, 3, 4, 1" she said pointing to Callie, who smiled politely to the tutor, trying to contain the excitement she felt. "Alright so does everyone have a number, great, can we break off into our groups and you can move the desks around." At that everyone started moving there things and calling out the number of the group they were in, trying to find the other people with the same number.

"Number ones'," Callie said, looking around the room and grabbing the attention of Arizona who smiled and nodded her head before heading in the direction of Callie.

"Number one," another blonde girl yelled, grabbing Callie's attention.

"Yes, numbers one's over here," Callie replied, turning her attention to the other girl. Soon enough all five group members were huddled around four desks.

"Alright," the tutor started again, "I am gonna hand out some problems, but in the meantime reintroduce yourselves."

"Alright," Arizona started way to brightly for the early hour in the morning, "I am Arizona," she said smiling before turning to Callie who was seated on the right.

"Callie," Callie said before looking to her right.

"Kate," the other blonde replied, turning to the boy on her right.

"Joseph," he said before turning to his right.

"Lauren," the last person of their group replied.

"Ok, so Callie, Kate, Joseph and Lauren," Arizona said as is committing the names to memory, "Great, shall we?" Arizona questioned picking up the problem that the tutor had just laid down.

"Alright, so there aren't enough copies for one each so you are going to have to share," the tutor said, addressing the whole class. Arizona picked up the sheet and leant slightly closer to Callie so that they could share the sheet of paper. Silence fell over the classroom as everyone read through the problem question. The tute continued with the class consulting in their small groups and then presenting their findings to the entire group in a discussion like format.

"Alright," the tutor declared, "Let's take a ten minute break before we dive into the next problem, be back by ten past nine, alright?" The tutor said as everyone started bustling through bags and checking phones.

"So you said you were from Miami," Arizona started, turning to Callie, "Does that mean you are living on campus?"

"Yeah I am from Miami, but no I live in an apartment across town, how bout you?" Callie replied.

"I am on campus, in Berkeley," Arizona replied, taking a bite out of her muesli bar.

"Ah yeah, do you like it? I've never seen inside the colleges," Callie asked.

"Yeah it is alright, don't get much privacy and it can get pretty loud, but I thought I might as well give it a try and then maybe look for my own place next year, you know, settle in to the whole university thing first," Arizona explained, "So how bout you, liking everything so far?"

"Yeah it is good, hard, but I am loving it," Callie smiled toward Arizona, who smiled back, dimples popping out on each cheek, making Callie smile wider.

"Alright guys, back to your groups and let's get back under way," the tutor started, pulling Callie's attention away from Arizona and back to the front of the room. The remainder of the tute consisted of discussion while Callie and Arizona made small jokes between each other, giggling quietly as to not draw attention to themselves.

"Ok everyone, that was a great tute, see you all next week," the tutor said, dismissing the class five minuted before the hour.

"So do you have another class now?" Arizona asked Callie as they packed their things back into their bags.

"Yeah I've got languages and then a lecture on Latin America, you?" Callie explained.

"No I am heading back to the college, got a lecture at two," Arizona said with a slightly sad smile.

"Oh, well I hope you have a good day," Callie said as they walked out of the door.

"Yeah, hope to see you round," Arizona said before turning on her heals, a broad smile on her face, and heading in the opposite direction to Callie.

Callie just stood there for a moment, smiling in the direction that Arizona had disappeared in, before realising she had somewhere to be and turning to head to her next class.

For Callie the remainder of the day went pretty quickly but she couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde, something that was very new to her. Not that she hadn't been attracted to someone before, it wasn't even that greater a deal that she was a girl, it was more that she hadn't felt this way since she split with her last boyfriend. It wasn't a messy breakup or anything, it just took a while to get over any relationship that lasted almost three years, and more so when it is straight out of high school. Callie wondered what these new feeling meant as she headed into her final lecture for the day: contract law. How anyone could think this class was interesting, Callie would never know as she headed up the stairs of the lecture theatre, looking for a seat in the middle somewhere. She took residence in a seat, just left of centre of the room, about halfway up and waited for her usual lecture buddy to enter the theatre. It was only a few minutes later that Addison entered the theatre, closely followed by Mark and some other guy.

"Hey," Addison said as she took a seat next to Callie, "How's your day been so far?"

"Long, I have been here since eight and it is verging on four now, so if I fall asleep just give me a nudge," Callie replied.

"Ah yeah, how was that tute this morning? I haven't had my ethics tute yet." Callie felt a smile cross her face as she thought about the tute she had earlier in the morning, and a special someone that had been in that tute.

"Yeah it was alright," she answered, trying to nonchalant but failing.

"Yeah see this," Addison replied, waving her hand in front of Callie's face, "Does not match what came out of there," she finished pointing at Callie's mouth. Callie just laughed at Addison. "Come on woman, details."

"Nope, my lips are sealed, there is nothing really to tell anyway," Callie explained, which was true, nothing had actually happenend.

"Oh, nothing except that you have a huge crush," Addison replied with a smirk.

"Whatever," Callie replied as the lecturer entered and got everyone's attention over the microphone. The lecture was long and so, so boring, and Callie couldn't help but scan the room everyone once in a while, glancing around for any familiar faces. It didn't take long for her to lock eyes with a certain blonde, who smiled down at Callie, before her friend whispered something in her ear, and the pair giggled quietly, Arizona's dimples coming out in full force. Callie smiled at the exchange and then looked back down to the front of the room where the lecture was babbling on about acceptance of an offer. Finally, the lecture was an hour down, only an hour to go.

"Alright so I will finish up here for the moment, go grab a ten minute break," the lecture declared.

"I am going to get coffee, I need coffee to get through another hour of this," Callie said to Addison before jumping out of her seat and heading to exit out the back of the lecture theatre and to the cafe that was in the next building over. Callie wasn't the only one in need of coffee according to the line; it was a good ten deep. Deciding that she wouldn't have time Callie turned on her heels and headed back to the theatre. Standing outside the entrance was Arizona with a group of friends that were chatting and laughing, Callie just smiled at Arizona when their eyes met not intending to interrupt the conversation.

"Callie," Arizona called after Callie, who continued to walk past the group. Turning on the spot at the mention of her name Callie found that Arizona was now standing right behind her.

"Hey Arizona, what you up to?" Callie replied politely.

"Not much, just chatting, everyone is talking about going out after the lecture but I am not sure if I want to, how bout you, what are you doing after?" Arizona questioned of Callie.

"Oh, I was just gonna head home, I have some reading to catch up on for tomorrow," Callie explained, completely unaware that Arizona was subtly trying to ask her.

"Oh, ok then," Arizona replied, disappointment riddling her tone, "well I guess I will see you round."

"Yeah, see you round," Callie replied before re-entering the lecture theatre, leaving a puzzled Arizona standing in the doorway.

Addison looked puzzled when Callie returned to her seat, "Where's your coffee?" she asked Callie.

"Line was too long," Callie replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Fair enough, so the blonde huh?" Addison questioned after seeing the pair in the doorway.

"Blonde, what blonde?" Callie replied, looking around the lecture theatre as if she had no clue what Addison was talking about.

"_The_ blonde," Addison emphasized.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Callie tried feigning innocence but the broad smile on her face gave her away.

"Whatever," Addison replied, before turning toward the front of the room where the lecturer had begun speaking again. Turns out the second hour of contract law was just as unbearable as the first, maybe even more so, but horrific none the less. Finally, with five minutes remaining until the clock struck six o'clock the lecturer finished up and dismissed the group. Callie packed away all her books slowly, she was not one to rush out when she didn't have another class to get to, I mean really who liked competing with other people to make your way down a tiny stair case, not Callie Torres, no she could wait. Just as she was about to get up she heard someone behind her.

"So Callie, we are heading out for some drinks at the bar, wanna come?"

"Arizona," Callie started, a smile instantly gracing her lips, "Um, I'm not sure, can these guys come?" she asked, motioning toward Addison, Mark and Mark's new friend.

"Yeah sure, so I will meet you at the bar across campus in like 20 minutes," Arizona smiled before heading for the exit.

"She's hot, totally gonna try and hit that," Mark said as he stared after the blonde.

"Don't even think about it Mark, she is a nice, innocent girl who doesn't need to be tainted by you," Callie said as she got up to exit the lecture theatre.

Callie did not have time to go home and get changed so she just head straight over to the bar. The bar was pretty empty when she entered, probably because it was a Wednesday, not that that generally mattered, but she headed straight across the room and sat on one of the bar stools, ordering a beer while Addison took a seat next to her. Mark and his friend made themselves busy by introducing themselves to all the girls in the bar.

"So, are you going to do something about this crush?" Addison asked Callie.

"Nope, I mean she is nice, and I would like to be friends with her, and I am so not looking for a relationship, so I will get to know her, and I mean what are the chances of her being gay, I mean really, next to none," Callie explained.

"Fair enough, well are we getting drunk tonight?" Addison asked; keen to get her drink on.

"Well I have my car here, but I suppose we could get a cab," Callie posed her response as a question, raising her eyebrows at the end.

"Cab it is," Addison replied, tossing back the remainder of her beer before ordering another one along with two tequila shots. The two remained at the bar chatting about anything and everything that came to mind until they were pulled from their conversation by a loud roaring coming from the door as a huge group of people entered.

"I thought it was quiet when we got here, clearly it was just too early," Callie said, turning back to face the bar and Addison, wanting to continue their conversation.

"Callie, you came," a voice said from behind Callie, making her turn around.

"Well I did say I would Arizona," Callie replied as she locked eyes with Arizona.

"Well I need to go to the ladies, keep my chair warm would you Arizona?" Addison asked as she rose from the stool.

"Definitely," Arizona beamed, taking the seat that Addison had just left vacant before turning to Callie, "So Callie, tell me something about you?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Um, like what?" Callie stammered, not knowing where to start.

"Alright, how bout we do like twenty questions?" Arizona asked.

"Alright, you start," Callie said, nodding in agreement.

"Family?" Arizona asked.

"Mum, Dad and sister, she is younger, parent's are still together, have been for 20 years," Callie answered before asking her own question, "Why Yale?"

"I lived in New York for 12 months on one of my Dad's postings and loved it, and it is pretty close, plus it is one of the best law schools in the country," Arizona answered, "Relationship status?"

"Single, was in a relationship for a long time but it just didn't work out so I am just enjoying single life and focusing on my studies," Callie answered, "Favourite colour?"

"Ooh, that would have to be a tie between purple and green, no real reason, just love 'em both. Why did you move away from Miami?"

"Well like you said, Yale is one of the best law schools and I was keen for some independency, make my own in the world. You said you were a marine brat, did you like it?" Callie continued, surprised at how easily the conversation was flowing and how engrossed she was in all that was Arizona.

"It was alright for a while, a lot of moving which means you really don't make many long term friends, but it made my family really tight. I suppose I liked it, but I would never do it to my family and I am excited to stay in the same place for a while now. Full name?"

"Nooo, try again," Callie said in response to Arizona's last question.

"Nope, you have to answer, that is the rule. Otherwise you have to... hmmm... you have to take a shot," Arizona exclaimed, proud of her solution.

"Shot it is," Callie replied, downing the burning liquid before speaking again, "how bout your family?"

"Mum and Dad are still together and I have a brother Tim, he is older and is training to be a marine," Arizona replied before gazing up to the roof as she formulated her next question, "Full name?" she tried again.

"You can't ask the same question again," Callie replied taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, I promise I won't tell a soul, just whisper it into my ear," Arizona replied with a pout.

"Alright fine, just cause you look adorable when you pout, come here," Callie said as she put her mouth near Arizona's ear, whispering very softly, "Calliope Iphigenia Torres," Callie said, waiting for the onslaught of laughter, but there was none. Slowly she pulled away from Arizona to gauge her response from her facial features, but nothing was there either.

"Calliope," Arizona said, as if testing the name, "I like it, it's really pretty," Arizona said looking back at Callie.

"You know only my Dad gets to call me that," Callie warned.

"If you say so Calliope," Arizona replied with a sly grin, "I believe it is your turn for a question.

"Alright, why were you named Arizona? Was it after the state?" Callie asked.

"Not the state but the battleship. My Grandfather was serving on the Arizona when it sunk in Pearl Harbor. He saved nineteen men before he drowned himself so my Dad named me in honour of him," Arizona explained with nothing but pride in her voice. "Alright next question, drunkest you've ever been?"

"Oh god, that was a shocking night, high school grad. I was passed out by like ten o'clock, ended up waking up with some guy next to me, nothing happened but I freaked when I woke up and then I had to pretend when my Dad picked me up that I had just had some bad seafood and wasn't hung-over. Worst night of my life, haven't drunk vodka since. First kiss?" Callie continued, really enjoying getting to know the blonde.

"Unofficially it was Johnny in kindergarten, the boys were playing kiss and run, and I was a victim. Officially it was Jo my first girlfriend when I was 14," Arizona replied, shocking Callie completely at the nonchalance Arizona had addressed that she was gay.

"So your gay?" Callie questioned.

"Um I believe it is my turn to ask, save your questions for you turn," Arizona replied with a dimply smile, "First fight?"

"I punched a kid in pre-school for calling my friend a scaredy-pie, let's just say my parents weren't too pleased," Callie replied, "Sooo, your gay?" Callie asked with a huge smile.

"Yes," Arizona replied, also dawning a huge smile, "I can't believe you wasted a question on that, I thought it would have been obvious after the girlfriend drop but whatever, alright number eight. Hmmm, alright I will follow suit, sexuality?" Arizona asked.

"Well, I am not sure, I am not one to label, I just go with the flow," Callie answered, smiling toward Arizona once she finished, "Biggest fear?"

"Spiders," Arizona replied quickly, pulling a grossed out face as she answered making Callie crack up with laughter.

"Spiders, really?" Callie questioned as she doubled over in laughter.

"Yes Calliope, and it is a phobia, why, what is yours?" Arizona replied, clearly unpleased with Callie's response. Finally Callie's fit of laughter died down and she was able to answer Arizona's question.

"I'm not sure, I don't really have one," Callie replied with a shrug.

"Oh, bid badass Calliope Torres is fearless, sure sure, you have to drink a shot cause I am not classifying that as an answer, another tequila down here please," Arizona yelled at the bartender. Apparently over their game of twenty one questions the pair had consumed a substantial amount of alcohol, both becoming increasingly inebriated. Callie was laughing away at Arizona still over the spider thing as she drowned her shot when she heard Addison.

"Alright Callie, I am gonna head off," Addison explained. Callie really didn't want to leave, but she had convinces Addison to come with her so she was not going to let her leave alone.

"Ok, I'll come with you, just give me a sec," Callie replied.

"No, you stay, Mark offered to drive me anyway and he hasn't been drinking, so you stay on, enjoy you night," Addison smiled at both girls before turning on the heels toward the exit.

"Well then," Arizona started as Callie turned back to face her, "I believe it is your turn."

"Alright here is a tough one, have you ever been in love?" Callie asked.

Arizona looked around the room, clearly thinking before she answered, "No, I think I have loved my previous girlfriends, but I am not so certain that I was in love with them, you know what I mean?"

"Does that count as one of your questions?" Callie asked.

"Only if that did," Arizona replied quickly, "How bout you, ever been in love?"

"No, same as you, I have loved the people I have been with but never been in love," Callie answered. They continued their, alternating between themselves, totally engrossed in each other and ignorant to anyone else in the bar.

"Sorry girls, but I we have to close up so I have to ask you to leave," the bartender said, pulling Callie and Arizona's attention away from each other. It was in that moment that they realised the bar was quiet, too quiet. In fact they were the only remaining patrons. Looking toward the bartender, Callie smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, we'll be on our way, thanks," she said, pulling Arizona toward the door. The air outside had a sharp cold to it, cutting right through anybody in its wake, causing Arizona to sub-consciously get closer to Callie.

"Well, I gotta get a cab back to my place, do you want me to walk with you back to your dorm?" Callie asked, wanting to ensure that Arizona was safe on her trip back.

"You know you can stay at mine, its late and I am sure I have an extra blanket," Arizona questioned innocently.

"No its fine, I would hate to impose, I know how small the rooms are," Callie said, dismissing the offer kindly.

"No really, I insist, come on," Arizona said, putting her arm around Callie's back and pulling her toward the college, huddling the two of them together to try and keep warm despite the chilling wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Along you came  
>Couple: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13 (NC17 for later)<br>Summary: AU- Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.<p>

ATT: Sorry about the formatting of the last chapter, some of you mentioned that it was hard to read. I think something happened when I copied it over to LJ cause it was alright before, but hopefully it will work out properly this time. And thanks for all the reviews, it is the best encouragement to keep at it.

"Alright so I have pyjamas in the top draw, oh well more like clothes I wear to bed, so take your pick," Arizona explained, "I'm just gonna get changed in the bathroom so you can get changed in here if you like." Arizona grabbed her pyjamas from under her pillow and padded toward the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her while Callie looked through Arizona's "pyjama" draw. Callie finally decided on some royal blue boxer shorts and one of Arizona's Yale sweatshirts, changing into both of them before sitting politely on the bed to wait for Arizona to return. Callie couldn't help but smell the shirt she was wearing, it smelt sweet and just like Arizona, it was intoxicating but in the best way possible.

A few minutes later Arizona emerged from the bathroom wearing some very, very short pink boxer shorts with a white tank top. The ensemble left little to the imagination and Callie's eyes were immediately drawn to Arizona's long, slim legs. Callie felt her mouth go dry, allowing her eyes to move upwards to meet Arizona's face, which was adorned with a knowing smile. Yes, she had been caught completely red handed, she was unabashedly ogling her new friend. _'Great'_ Callie thought to herself, immediately racking her brain for ways to fix this moment.

"Um, ah... so... where am I gonna sleep... floor?" Callie stammered.

"Don't be ridiculous, there is plenty of space in the bed; let me grab an extra pillow," Arizona replied.

"Um, ok then," Callie agreed nervously. Arizona quickly returned, pillow in hand which she tossed in the direction of Callie before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed.

"You coming?" Arizona asked Callie, who was still frozen in her spot.

"Ah, yeah," Callie said, shaking her head a little to clear it before she pulled back the covers and jumped under too.

"So do you want to continue twenty questions? I think we have like three left," Arizona asked Callie, rolling over so they were both on their side facing each other.

"Sure, you go first."

"Alright, what was your first impression of me?" Arizona asked slyly.

"I thought you were really pretty and that you have gorgeous eyes," Callie admitted, though still not completely intoxicated, she was still drunk enough for her inhibitions to be down, "Do you have a crush on anyone?" Callie asked, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Yes," Arizona answered simply not intending on revealing anymore information, "Cats or dogs?"

"Really, that's your question," Callie asked, surprised when Arizona deviated from the direction she thought she was going.

"It says a lot about a person," Arizona explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Dogs," Callie answered, "Flowers or chocolate?"

"Hmmm, depends on the crime, I mean that is if they are given as a sorry, yeah depends," Arizona answered, "Alright final one from me, can I give you a kiss goodnight?" Arizona asked, her nervousness evident in how she lowered her voice to almost a whisper.

"Yes," Callie answered, butterflies having a field day in her stomach as her eyes traced Arizona's every move. Arizona leant toward Callie but by-passed her lips, planting a soft and delicate kiss on Callie's cheek, pulling back quickly to lay her head on her pillow.

"Good night Calliope," Arizona said before rolling over to turn off her lamp, leaving Callie reeling from what had just happened, all sorts of emotions rolling through her body making her forget that she still had a question left. All Callie could do was roll over and will sleep to take over, but she knew that tonight she would not be getting too much of the good stuff.

Arizona simply closed her eyes once she turned the light off, a smile gracing her face. To say that she was proud of the new friend she made would be a terrible understatement.

Xxx

Callie was pulled from her sleep only minutes after she had actually finally fell asleep by the ringing of her phone.

"Dammit," she mumbled to herself as she pulled herself out of the warm bed to rummage through the jeans she was wearing yesterday to find the offending item, pulling it out and answering in hope to allow Arizona some more sleep. "Hello," she answered softly.

"Mija," he father roared from the other end of the phone, "Happy birthday my darling, I can't believe it, 21 already. Everything just flew by, I mean it feels like yesterday that you were running around in diapers."

"Yeah I know Dad, thank you, but I kinda have to go, can I call you later?" Callie whispered into the phone.

"Of course my dear," her father continued, "Enjoy you day, I love you."

"Love you too Daddy," Callie finished before hanging up the phone.

"Mmm. Who was that?" Arizona mumbled, her eyes still closed as she stretched out her body.

"Just my Dad, go back to sleep," Callie replied as she hoped back under the covers, Arizona rolling over and cuddling into her, making Callie freeze on the spot, not knowing what to do.

"Why was he calling?" Arizona asked as she used Callie's shoulder as a pillow.

"Oh nothing important," Callie replied, trying to not make big deal out of it, still unable to move under Arizona's touch.

"Really, then why don't you tell me, I mean if it's no big deal and all?" Arizona questioned.

"He just called to say Happy Birthday," Callie replied, trailing off the sentence in the hope that Arizona didn't hear and had fallen back asleep. Unfortunately she had not fallen back asleep and she had most definitely heard.

"Birthday, it's your birthday," Arizona squealed as she jumped up from her lying position, finally allowing Callie the ability to move again. "Why didn't you tell me? What are you going to do today? Oh my god, it's your birthday."

"Ok, just settle down, I am doing nothing, just relaxing, nothing big, my sister will be down on the weekend so we will party then and hit the town with some friends," Callie explained.

"Relaxing, pfft," the blonde exclaimed, "Come on, get up, I am taking you out to breakfast," Arizona said pulling Callie out of bed.

"Fine," Callie replied, finally getting out from under the sheets and heading toward the bathroom for a shower.

"Oh and Calliope," Arizona said, making Callie turn around to face the overly-perky blonde, "Happy Birthday," she said with a huge smile, before reaching up on her tippy toes to place a light kiss on Callie's cheek, causing Callie to freeze once again.

"Thank you," Callie merely whispered out before Arizona turned on her heals to head back over to the bed. "Oh, and can I borrow a sweatshirt, I have jeans but my shirt from yesterday is dirty?" Callie asked Arizona.

"Sure, take you pick," Arizona replied.

Xxx

Twenty minutes later and both girls were ready to head out for breakfast, Arizona wearing tight black skinny jeans and a green sweater and Callie in her deep blue jeans from the day before and Arizona's Yale sweater again.

"So where do you want to go?" Callie asked as they pushed the door to enter the cold.

"It's your birthday, so you get to choose," Arizona replied.

"Well, cause it is my birthday I don't wanna choose, so you can," Callie replied, having no real idea where to go.

"Alright, I know this great little cafe that makes a super good coffee and has every kind of breakfast food you could think of," Arizona explained with a huge grin on her face again.

"Sounds good to me," Callie said as her phone began to chime again. She smiled apologetically to Arizona before answering. "Hello"

"Callie," Addison exclaimed on the other end of the phone, "Where are you? We came over to wish you a happy birthday and you aren't at your apartment."

"Oh, yeah I stayed with Arizona last night, we are just grabbing some breakfast," Callie explained.

"Oh, ohhhhhhh, Arizonaaaa" Addison replied, teasingly dragging out the words.

"What, no Addison, nothing like that," Callie replied, trying to hide the conversation from Arizona who was just giggling.

"Oh, ok, if you say so Cal," Addison replied mockingly.

"Whatever, I'll see you later on ok?" Callie replied before disconnecting the call.

"That sounded interesting," Arizona remarked, smirking.

"Oh, um, yeah, if you say so," Callie replied nervously.

"Oh well in that case I do say so," Arizona replied before grabbing Callie's hand and dragging her into the cafe and toward a booth in the corner.

The breakfast was filled with conversation, stolen glances and innocent touches between Callie and Arizona. It was clear to everyone else but themselves that there was a mutual attraction. Once they were both finished their meals Arizona asked for the cheque and insisted on paying, saying that it was the least she could do for Callie on her birthday. As they exited the cafe they stood on the step looking at each other.

"Well I have class in like ten minutes, so I guess I will see you round?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, here," Arizona said as grabbed a pen from her bag and grabbed Callie's arm, writing a set of numbers on it, "That's my number, give me a call if you want to hang out again," Arizona finished with a smile.

"I will, most definitely," Callie replied, also with a smile before turning to head off to class. Callie walked to class slowly, trying to give her brain time to regain coherent thought. Her mind was swimming, swimming with thoughts and feelings for Arizona, things she had never experienced before. Just as she was about to enter the lecture theatre she heard Addison calling out her name behind her, so she stopped and waited for her friend.

"Hey Addie," she said once she caught up.

"Callie," Addison replied, eyeing Callie up and down, "So did you get a nice present this morning?"

"We did not sleep together, well we slept in the same bed but nothing happened. We just talked, we are just friends," Callie said.

"Oh, ok, if you say so, but don't think I didn't see the way you two were looking at each other last night, you hardly even realised there were other people in the bar," Addison said as they both took a seat.

"We were not eyeing each other, we were just getting to know each other, wow, can't I have an innocent friendship without you implying that there is something more," Callie questioned, pulling her notebook out of her bag.

"I bet you that it doesn't last as an _innocent_ friendship for long," Addison replied defiantly.

"Whatever Addie, I have nothing to prove to you," Callie replied before turning her focus to the front of the room and the lecturer there.

Xxx

Callie only had the one lecture for the day so she planned on leaving after that and heading home to get some reading done before her sister and the hell that she bought with her, arrived in the morning. As she left the theatre and headed back to the car she was pulled from her day-dreaming by a sweet voice.

"Ah, there's the birthday girl," Arizona cooed, a bunch of Happy 21st balloons in her hand as she leant against Callie's car.

"How did you know that was my car?" Callie questioned as she stood frozen to her spot, completely caught off guard.

"You said last night that you had a sky blue 1977 T-Bird, and I didn't imagine there were too many of them on campus, so I did a bit of a search and I found it, I mean it could have taken ages but luckily I found it in the second car park I looked in, could have been a long day" Arizona rambled nervously realizing that she might have come off a bit stalkerish. "I hope you don't mind, I just thought it would help to make you have a great day is all," Arizona finished, her eyes now trained on the ground beneath her feet.

"Arizona," Callie said as she stood a few feet from Arizona, "It's great, really, just unexpected, I mean I met you yesterday, you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Oh, well it wasn't much, well here you go, I'll leave you to it," Arizona finished, almost throwing the balloons at Callie before she half-ran away, sure that she had ruined her chances with the brunette.

"Arizona," Callie called fully intent on trying to spend more time with Arizona that day, but when the blonde turned and they eyes locked the nerves took full force, meaning that she stood there frozen for a few seconds just staring before she was able to mumble out a sentence. "Thanks... For the balloons, thank you."

Arizona simply smiled in response and continued in the opposite direction, not looking back.

'_Good work Callie,'_ Callie thought to herself as she turned to unlock her car door, _'Was is really that hard to ask what she was doing in the afternoon, really, are you that weak.'_ Callie continued to scold herself for the entire journey, all be it short journey, back to her apartment. Once she arrived outside her blue apartment door, the balloons in tow, she slipped the key in the lock, fully intent on opening the door to the mess that she left the previous day. To her surprise, however, there were balloons everywhere and a massive 'HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY' banner hanging over the kitchen. Callie was shocked, her mouth agape as she remained in the doorway.

"Callie," she heard a voice calling from the kitchen, "finally, I mean I have been here for ages and now finally you decide to show up."

"Aria?" Callie half-asked as her sister emerged from the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought that, considering it is your birthday, I would come over early and surprise you," Aria replied, a huge grin adorning her face as she approached Callie, wrapping her arms around Callie when she reached her.

"Happy birthday little sis," Aria whispered into Callie's ear as she hugged her.

"Thank you, you know you didn't have to come, and I kinda have a lot of work to get through this afternoon so that I can give you my undivided attention on the weekend, I mean not that I am not happy that you are here, just..." Callie explained with a sad smile, knowing that she would have to dedicate this afternoon to school work because she would not have time on the weekend.

"Yeah, I get it, young law student and all, has no time for anything, but really I just wanted to surprise you, but we are going out tomorrow night ok, promise?"

"Yes, definitely tomorrow, and maybe tonight we can order in and grab a movie," Callie replied, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I love it. Alright get to work," Aria finished, patting Callie on the ass as she walked past her, "I am gonna grab a shower, you study hard so we can party hard over the weekend."

Callie sighed as she dumped her bag in the corner of the room and pulled her textbooks out, _'Yep, its gonna be a long afternoon,'_ she thought to herself as she decided where to start, finally deciding to go with the most boring: contract law. She smiled to herself when she saw the balloons Arizona had given her that were sitting over by the counter, then cringing at the way she had let a clearly nervous Arizona scramble away. The feelings that the blonde aroused within her were completely new, something she had never felt before, not even for her previous boyfriend and that has lasted a long while. It was then that she realised that she had Arizona's number scribbled up her arm and decided that a quick text would be the way to go.

'_Hey Ari, thanks for breakfast this morning and the balloons this afternoon, you sure know how to make a girl feel special on her birthday :)'_ Callie typed first, re-reading the text to see how it read then remembering that Arizona wouldn't have her number she quickly added, _'Oh, this is Callie btw'_ to the end before hit the send button.

A few seconds later Callie heard her phone chime, signalling that she had one new message. Unlocking her phone she smiled when she realised it was from Arizona.

'_It was my pleasure, I hope you have a great day, well what's left of it anyway, see you round :)'_ was what the reply read, making the already present smile on Callie's face painfully broaden before she absentmindedly sent a reply.

'_Well my sister has come down a day early to surprise me so we are gonna grab some take out for dinner and grab a movie, so at least I won't just be alone studying for the rest of my birthday, and I might even have some cake!'_ she typed before quickly hitting the send button.

Her phone buzzed almost instantly with a reply. _'Ohh I love cake, and you have to have cake on your birthday, it is not a true birthday without cake. BTW did you get any presents?'_Again Callie was smiling at the response and couldn't help but reply.

'_Nah I only got some balloons from this pretty girl at uni, but other than that nothing :(' _Callie replied loving the playful banter shehad going with Arizona.

'_A pretty girl? Wow, I think I need to up my game,'_ was the reply Arizona sent, leaving Callie with a goofy smile as Aria exited the bathroom.

"What's got you looking like that?" Aria said standing in the doorway in some clean jeans and a sweater, her black hair still wet.

"Nothing," Callie replied, unsuccessfully trying to wipe the smile off her face.

"Yeah, sure, I will get it out of you, don't you worry. How's the study going?"

"Um, well," Callie replied, a guilty smile now adorning her face.

"Seriously, I have been in the shower for like half an hour wasting water and you have been out here doing nothing?" Aria said in mock disgust.

"Well not nothing, I mean I got my books out. And you try and motivate yourself to read about contract law, or ethics, or tort law. It is harder than you think, that shit is boring," Callie replied, trying to reason with her sister.

"Whatever, but just so you know we are still going out tomorrow regardless of how much work you have to do," Aria replied, turning toward the kitchen and heading for the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Callie replied, turning to her books to actually study.

Xxx

"So Chinese or pizza, your choice cause you're the birthday girl," Aria called from the kitchen where she was hovering over a pizza menu and a menu from a Chinese take away down the road from Callie's apartment.

"Pizza, definitely pizza, but the one with only pepperoni and cheese, simple is best," Callie called from her position in the study, the same position she was in hours before, still trudging through to copious amounts of reading prescribed for her courses.

"Alright, and what movie?" Aria replied.

"You choose, I have no clue, maybe just see what is there when you get there," Callie called back.

"Alright, I am gonna order the pizza, then I will go down the street, get the movie and some beer for the movie and pick the pizza up on my way back, sound good?" Aria asked, now in the doorway of Callie's study/spare room, phone in hand and ready to dial.

"Yep, I am just gonna finish this case and then I will jump in the shower and I am all yours, sorry about all this," Callie said, gesturing at all the paperwork flooding her desk. It was like a never ending load, finish one week and just move onto the next, but truth be told Callie was loving it. Admittedly she was only like 6 months through but she was so sure after those six months that she was in the degree for her.

"Yep that sounds like a plan Stan," Aria joked as she left the doorway and dialled the number of the pizza place as she left the apartment. When Callie heard the click of the doors lock she decided to just finish up where she was and get up a bit earlier in the morning to finish the rest, after all Aria was known to sleep in well into the afternoon, giving Callie plenty of time the following day, her only week day that she didn't have to go into uni, to trudge through some more work.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Along you came  
>Couple: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13 (NC17 for later)<br>Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual. <p>

"Oh my god Callie, are you ready yet," Aria's voice called from the lounge room, "Everyone is going to be here soon."

"Just give me a second okay, I am almost done," Callie replied as the first of guests knocked on the door. "Can you get that Aria?" Callie called as she slipped on her shoes. Callie and Aria had organized for Callie's closest friends to come over and have some nibbly food to eat and some drinks before heading out on the town to celebrate her twenty-first. Callie had a nice and modern apartment, nothing like you would expect of a first year uni student, but her Dad had insisted he buy her an apartment, claiming that it was a good investment in the long run anyway.

"Hey," Callie heard Aria call as she opened the door, allowing the guests to enter, "She should be out in a sec, I mean she takes forever to get ready."

"Alright, stop freaking Aria, I am here," Callie said as she exited the room in a curve hugging red dress, matched nicely with some gold jewellery and some gorgeous black wedges.

"Wow, Callie, you look hot," Mark said as he approached Callie to give her a hug.

"You think?" Callie asked, twirling her hips a little, making the hem of the dress twirl.

"Heck yes, you are going to be reeling 'em in tonight," Mark finished before heading to the kitchen where the food was set up, allowing Addison to approach Callie.

"Happy Birthday," Addison said with a sincere smile before pulling Callie in for a hug, "Oh and we may have bought you a small gift, kinda from all of us. Christina, where did you put her present," Addison called over to Christina who had gone over to the alcohol straight away, clearly searching through for some tequila.

"Over there somewhere," Christina called, waving her hand in a vague direction but never allowing her eyes to leave the bottles of alcohol, her face lighting up when her hand finally fell on the drink she was searching for.

Addison wandered over to where Christina had pointed, finding the gift bag she was looking for behind the arm of the sofa.

"Aha," she said as she picked it up, "This is from all of us," Addison said pointing to all the guests in the room as they gathered around to watch Callie's reaction.

Callie eyed each of the guests before unwrapping the gift, "You really didn't need to get me anything, I mean just coming out is enough," she said as she ruffled through the paper, finally pulling out a massive gold cardboard key. "Really?" she asked of her friends, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well," Mark chimed in, "You are going to wear it, tonight, all night long."

"No I am not," Callie replied in shock.

"Ah, yeah, actually you are," Addison replied as they all started laughing while Callie stood there shaking her head in protest.

"Fine," she finally agreed, "But I need something to drink and something strong."

"Alright, let's get this party started," Christina called as she passed the tequila bottle to Callie, knowing that it was too her preferred drink.

xxx

After everyone had gotten a drink and settled down a little bit Addison approached Callie.

"So, how was your night the other night?" she asked.

"Um, fine, why?" Callie answered, giving nothing away.

"Well, let me see, you spent the night in the same bed with a blonde that I know you find to be quite the stunner, so I am just wondering if anything happened?" Addison asked bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

"Nothing happened, we just talked at the bar, and then we were the last one's left so the bartender asked us to leave and she insisted I stay at hers rather than pay for a cab, that's it, nothing happened," Callie explained.

"So nothing at all, not even a bit of cuddling? A goodnight kiss?" Addison asked, Callie blushing wildly at the last suggestion. "Ah, so there was something."

"No... Nothing..." Callie started, her blush intensifying, "I mean it was only a kiss on the cheek, friends do that all the time, it was nothing."

"Who are you trying to convince there Callie, me or yourself," Addison replied, "And anyway I agree, friends kiss on the cheek, but not so much ones that met _that_ day, I mean pretty soon, but I mean you slept in the same bed as well so..."

"Whatever Addison, none of this means that she likes me," Callie got out before being interrupted by Aria.

"Would this happen to be the same person that had you smiling like a fool yesterday?" Aria asked.

"Smiling like a fool, huh?" Addison added.

"Whatever, it is just a crush and it means nothing cause she doesn't feel the same way, I am sure of it," Callie finished before walking away.

"Callie no-one stays engrossed with someone the way she was with you at the bar if they don't have feelings," Addison yelled to Callie's retreating figure.

"So Addison," Aria started, "Who is she?"

Xxx

By the time the clock struck eleven Mark, Aria, Addison, Christina and Callie were all in an alcohol induced buzz and ready to hit the town.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Addison called from the door as she watched everyone leave, most of them muttering yeah's and yes's.

"Um Callie, I think you forgot something," Christina, the last the exit the door, called as she held out the giant key, laughing as she pushed it into Callie's chest.

"Yeah, well it was worth a try," Callie replied clearly defeated, "Alright so where are we headed first?"

"Anywhere that we can dance," Addison called.

"Agreed," both Callie and Mark replied, "Oh and somewhere where there are hot chicks," Mark added. The four women just shook their heads knowing Mark's man-whorish ways.

"How bout Alchemy for starters and we'll see who's out and where the night takes us," Aria suggested as the group entered the street. Everyone agreed and they walked the short distance to the club. The town was bustling with people everywhere and it did not take long for the group to run into various people that they knew. They made a great group of friends, mainly because they were all actually study a variety of things. Callie was the regular Arts and Law student, Addison was studying Law and Commerce, Mark was doing law and science, Christina was studying pre-med and Aria was doing post grad science, but she already had degree in psychology. Even though law was common to most of them they still had a variety of friends and different groups.

After waiting in the line for Alchemy for about twenty minutes they were finally let in. Deciding that it had been too long between drinks they headed straight for the bar and ordered five shots straight up, one for each of them. After they drowned the first one, kindly shouted by Aria, Mark shouted another round, closely followed by Addison and then one by Christina, each claiming that they had to buy Callie a drink on her night out. It was after all tradition.

"Alright, so are we ready to dance?" Aria yelled over the crowd while motioning to the dance floor.

"Hell yes," Callie said, the full effects of the four shots and the drinks she had prior to going out taking full effect. The music in the club was booming, with the DJ mixing a range of new and old music and the dance floor was packed with people. After they found a small amount of space the group of five made a small circle and swayed with the music. Callie loved dancing, whether it was dancing it out after a long day by herself in her lounge room or dancing with other people, she absolutely loved it. As she swayed with the music, she closed her eyes, letting the beat take over her mind and direct her movements. They weren't dancing long when she felt someone very close behind her. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head to see who it was, realising that it was a random guy, she eyed Addison signalling that she didn't want this guy dancing up against her. Addison swiftly grabbed Callie's hand and pulled Callie toward her so the pair could dance together. It wasn't that the guy was ugly or old; Callie had just decided that the night was for friends and dancing and she was not keen to hook-up.

After a few more songs Addison signalled that she was going to go to the bar and Callie said that she would join her. As they approached the bar Addison ordered two drinks before turning back to Callie.

"So is Arizona coming out tonight?" she asked

"Not sure, I haven't spoken to her all day," Callie answered while looking around the club, trying to scope out anyone she knew.

"Really?" Addison replied disbelievingly.

"Yeah, is that really hard to believe, I mean I met the girl two days ago, I mean it's not like we're best buds," Callie replied defensively before throwing back the entire drink that Addison had passed her. "I am going back to dance," she finished before turning sharply and almost taking out another patron.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Callie said as she grabbed the blonde she had run into.

"No it's fine," the woman replied, "Oh, Calliope, what are you doing here?" said the woman, who turned out to be Arizona asked.

"Calliope, really," Addison whispered into Callie's ear as she headed back to the dance floor, a sly grin plastered on her face as Callie threw her an evil glare.

"Um, Arizona, I am so sorry," Callie said once she pulled her eyes from Addison.

"No its fine, I didn't think I would see you out," Arizona continued.

"Yeah, just out celebrating the big two one, can I get you a drink?" Callie asked.

"Well I think I should be buying, after all it is _your_ birthday we are celebrating, right?" Arizona asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah I suppose," Callie replied.

"Alright, well I will buy and how bout you try and find a booth for us," Arizona suggested before turning to the bar to order some beverages.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for Callie to find a booth, she really expected not to find one due to the number of people in the bar, but it was like it was meant to be and a group left as soon as she started looking. After a few minutes Arizona returned with a tray of drinks.

"Um, am I missing a few people?" Callie asked due to the number of drinks Arizona had bought.

"Nope, just the two of us," Arizona replied, with a sly grin.

"That's a lot of drinks for two people," Callie replied, shock written all over her face.

"Not really, it is only three each and I really didn't want to have to line up again so I just got a few," Arizona explained as if it was the most logical of reasons.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Arizona? Cause I have been drinking for a while tonight and I am not so sure I can get through another three," Callie explained as Arizona handed her a drink.

"Drunk? Get you drunk Callie? Why would I do such a thing?" Arizona asked playfully.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe so you can convince me to come home with you?" Callie replied, clearly taking a dig at Arizona for the first night they spent together.

"Me? No, I would never do such a thing?" Arizona replied, while Callie just scoffed at her answer before they giggled together. "So Calliope how was the rest of your birthday?"

"It was relaxing, I did some uni work and then Aria and I got some pizza and had a movie marathon, it was a good night," Callie replied smiling while she thought back to the previous day. "I have to say though; the balloons were most definitely the highlight."

"Oh, are those the ones from the pretty girl?" Arizona questioned with a knowing smile.

"Yes, a very pretty blonde, you might have seen her around, she goes to Yale, doing law?" Callie replied, continuing their playful banter.

"Hey, do you wanna go dance?" Arizona asked finishing off the first drink.

"Yeah, but what about these," Callie asked, motioning toward the remaining drinks.

"Ah, its fine, come on," Arizona replied, jumping up and grabbing Callie's hand to pull her toward the dance floor.

Callie followed Arizona to the dance floor and spotted her friends almost immediately.

"Arizona," Callie yelled into Arizona' ear, "over there," she said once she had Arizona's attention, pointing the group of her friends she had come out with.

Arizona nodded in response and pulled Callie by the hand in their direction. As they arrived at the group Callie smiled to her companions, purposely ignoring Addison as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Everyone, Arizona," Callie yelled over the music pointing down at the blonde, saving proper introductions for a quieter place. Callie leant in behind Arizona, close to her ear so she could point out her friends. "Addison, Mark, Aria, and Christina," Callie explained as she pointed each of them out.

Arizona simply nodded in response, paralysed by the feel of Callie's breath on her neck. After she finished the introductions Callie stepped back and joined the circle of dancing bodies. Arizona shook the fuzz from her head and joined the group as well and let the beat over take her movement.

Within three songs it seemed that most of the group had retreated to the bar to seek another drink, leaving only Callie, Arizona and Aria on the dance floor dancing in a small circle. Callie leant forward to yell out the lyrics, pretending to sing the lyrics to Aria when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. Her eyes immediately widened at the feeling of foreign hands on her body, silently pleading for an escape. It only took Arizona a moment to respond to Callie's silent pleading, grabbing her by the hands and pulling her into her before spinning them around stepping forward and dancing with her, effectively cutting off the stranger from the Latina's body.

Callie danced with Arizona, hands on her shoulders as Arizona clung to her hips with hers, and she leant forward to whisper into Arizona's ear.

"Thank you for that, you are a life saver," Callie whispered. Arizona smiled in return. Sensing that it was time for a drink, Aria politely excused herself from the dance floor, effectively leaving the pair to continue dancing, oblivious to their surroundings.

What started as innocent and playful dancing between them somehow turned into light grinding, their bodies dancing together much closer than friends would consider appropriate. Suddenly short of breath and feeling hot from the contract, Arizona leant back and nodded toward the door, silently suggesting that she was in need of some air. Callie nodded and headed for the door, Arizona in tow.

"Phew, man it was hot in there," Arizona said as she emerged the club, taking in the cool air of the street.

"Yeah it was," Callie replied, very obviously not referring to the temperature of the club one bit, as she ogled Arizona's body, noticing the legs that went on for days in the tiny dress that Arizona was wearing.

"Mhmm," Arizona replied, her tone riddle with sarcasm as she took a step closer to Callie so that she was invading her personal space, "And you would be referring to the club there, wouldn't you Calliope?" she questioned, as she placed her hands on Callie's hips.

"I...Ah...Um..." Callie gaped as a reply, unable to form words with the swirl of emotions and butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach with the feel of the blonde so close.

"Mmm, that's what I thought," Arizona replied, before taking a step back after noticing Callie's friends approaching.

"Callie, there you are," Mark yelled in Callie's direction, who was still paralysed with shock from having Arizona so close.

"Alright Cal, we are moving on, next club here we come!" Aria exclaimed, leading the group down the street.

"Yep, right behind you," Callie replied before turning to Arizona, "So I suppose your friends are in there?" Callie asked Arizona, motioning toward the club that they had just exited.

"Um, well yeah, but I am sure I can meet up with them later, the night is still early," Arizona replied, making Callie smile broadly.

"Alright, next club here we come," Callie said, taking Arizona's hand in her own and leading her down the street after her friends.

As they entered the next club after waiting in line for what seemed like forever, the group, who had grown substantially since the beginning of the night, headed straight for the bar.

"Alrighty," Mark started as he counted the number of people that had, "Looks like 20 shots please?" Mark asked the bartender.

"Get double Mark, and I will pay for one lot," Addison yelled above the music, prompting the bartender to get to work as people from the group threw money in the direction of the bar to pay for the drinks.

"Alright," Mark yelled once the drinks were all lined up, "To Callie," he yelled above the crowd, prompting everyone to raise their shot before throwing it back, and then reaching for the next one to do the same.

Once Callie had thrown her drinks back she looked over to Arizona who was standing patiently next to her, her hand placed on the small of Callie's back as she smile broadly, clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Dance floor?" Callie questioned.

"Definitely," Arizona responded before pulling Callie toward the packed dance floor.

As the beat changed the group started to pile onto the floor, dancing at their own pace as the sounds of Pitbull's 'I know you want me' started playing through the speakers. Callie begun dancing next to Arizona, but slowly moved that she was behind her placing her hands on Arizona's hips and just swaying behind her, leaving a small space between her front and Arizona's back. As Pitbull began the chorus again Callie leant forward and sang along with the words, allowing the alcohol she had consumed to fully take over her actions.

"I know you want me, you know I want you," Callie whispered into Arizona's ear, causing Arizona to lean her entire body against Callie as she closed her eyes at the sensation of having this woman so close to her. Callie continued with the chorus and allowed her hands, already on Arizona's hips, to begin to draw lazy patterns atop of the silky fabric of Arizona's dress. What began as slow swaying quickly turned into grinding as Arizona leant her head back onto Callie's shoulder, her eyes still closed as Callie breathed heavily onto her neck, completely oblivious to the rest of the group. As the song came to an end Callie leant back so her mouth was once again next to Arizona's ear.

"I am going to get some air, come with?" she whispered.

Arizona nodded slowly in reply, not sure that she was yet capable of forming words following that dance, allowing herself to be pulled out of the club by Callie. As they exited Callie looked across the street to a park that seemed to be much quieter than the streets, which were filled with drunk and loud people enjoying the night. Deciding it would be more private over there Callie continued to drag Arizona across the street toward the park.

Just as Arizona felt like she was beginning to regain control over her body she felt herself being pushed backwards until she came in contact with what she could only imagine to be a tree.

"Calliope," Arizona gasped, suddenly aware of how close Callie was to her.

"Arizona," Callie replied, staring deep into Arizona's eyes.

"I just... That was... I..." Arizona gaped before she decided that words just wouldn't cut it, so instead she leant forward, until the gap between their lips was mere millimetres, allowing Callie to close the remainder if she wanted to. It was not even a second before Callie leant forward as pushed her lips upon Arizona's, allowing them to dance slowly together. After a few more seconds Callie felt Arizona's soft tongue swipe over her bottom lip, seeking entrance, which Callie couldn't have granted quicker if she tried. It seemed like the kiss was just getting really good when Callie heard her name being yelled, each time the voice getting louder. Callie pulled back from the kiss and leant her head against Arizona's forehead, both smiling goofily.

"Oh thank god, there you.. Oh, um, sorry," Addison stammered once she realised what she had interrupted, "I was just coming to tell you that we are moving on cause that place is too busy, so yeah, next club. Oh and nice work Cal, never thought you had the balls to make a move!" Addison finished cheekily before making a run for it.

Callie was left wide eye in shock while Arizona laughed at Addison's comment. "What," Arizona tried to get out between chuckles, "What does she mean by have the balls?"

"Oh, I um, I mean this is kinda new to me, so yeah, just a big step, but not one I regret," Callie explained as she leaned in to capture Arizona's lips again, but was shocked when Arizona avoided her lips and pushed her away.

"Wait, what?" Arizona asked, which was only answered by a questioning glance by Callie. "Have you been with a girl before?"

"Um, not technically," Callie replied nervously.

"But the other night, at the bar, you said you were bi-sexual," Arizona stated, clearly confused.

"Um, no, I said that I didn't have a preference," Callie replied, finding it really hard to see what the problem was.

"So you're a newborn?" Arizona questioned.

"A what?" Callie replied.

"A newborn, you know newborn lesbian, never been with a woman before," Arizona explained.

"Well yeah, kinda, but mostly because the last relationship I was in lasted like three years, and I am only just 21 so that doesn't really leave much other time for, oh I don't know, dating a woman," Callie replied defensively.

"So that relationship was with a guy?" Arizona questioned, her anger becoming apparent. Feeling that the situation was getting a little out of control Callie decided to try and diffuse the problem.

"Look, Arizona, I really like you, and I have never really had a preference in the way of gender, and you are not the first girl I have fallen for. Yes I may have been in a relationship with a guy for three years, but that is over, and when I first laid eyes on you I felt things that I have never felt before, so please, can you tell me what is worrying you?"

"I don't date newborns," Arizona stated sadly.

"Why not?" Callie questioned, working hard to keep her tone calm.

"Because they are experimenting, it's all fun and new, and sometimes after a bit they find out that it is not what they really wanted, that is was nice to take a vacation in gay-land and then move on, and I can't do that, I have known that I was gay from the early days and I can't be someone else's experiment, I just can't," Arizona explained, never once taking her eyes from the hem of Callie's shirt that her fingers were playing with.

"Who says you are an experiment?" Callie asked.

"Who says I'm not?" Arizona retorted.

"Ok," Callie replied sadly.

"Ok?" Arizona questioned, sure this would end in a fight.

"Yep, but I want you to spend the rest of the night with me, and then we can go our separate ways, and if you seriously think that you are just an experiment for me then maybe it is for the better," Callie explained, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

Arizona was internally fighting, on the one hand wanting to pull Callie into her arms and apologize for what she had said, '_I mean those eyes do not look like they would purposely try and hurt me'_ she thought to herself. Yet on the other hand she knew that by giving into Callie she stood in a very vulnerable place, one where she risked getting very hurt, again.

"Ok, I will stay with you tonight," Arizona replied, not willing to take the risk with Callie yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Along you came  
>Couple: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13 (NC17 for later)<br>Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual. <p>

"What do you mean you aren't talking, I mean you seemed pretty cosy on Friday night, and that good night kiss, that was _steamy_" Addison asked, raising her eyebrows at the end as she remembered watching the kiss.

"I mean that I haven't heard from her since Friday night, and I don't intend to cause I am a newborn or something," Callie explained to Addison as they entered the lecture theatre for contract law on a fine Monday morning.

"What? Newborn?" Addison questioned, becoming more confused the further the conversation progressed.

"Newborn, as in never dated a woman before, not experienced enough, rady ra," Callie continued as she selected a pair of seats for them toward the middle of the theatre.

"Inexperienced, what did she expect, you are 21, I mean it's not like you married a man, had half a dozen kids then 'decided' you were gay," Addison replied, shocked at what Arizona had said.

"Look, whatever, I really don't want to talk about it anymore, I am over it and I have decided that it is no easier to date girls than guys, they all have problems so we are doomed," Callie finished, pulling her laptop out readying herself for the lecturer to start.

"Fine," Addison replied, also pulling her notes out.

OOOO

"Why aren't you sitting with your new girl," Teddy, Arizona's best friend, asked her.

"New girl?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah, Callie I think, the one you were with on Friday," Teddy explained.

"Calliope is her name, and she is not my _new_ girl or my girl in anyway," Arizona explained.

"She looked like your girl the other night, I mean I don't normally kiss someone good night like you did her if they are not mine in some way, shape or form," Teddy replied.

"Look Teddy, it didn't work out, ok, and I really don't want to talk about it," Arizona replied, fussing with her notes in an attempt to look busy in the hope that Teddy would give up.

"Oh, ok, so what went wrong between spending the entire night at the bar last week talking as if you were the only two people in the room, you taking her back to your room, staying the night together, then going to breakfast the next day, then meeting out on Friday and dancing like I have never seen you dance before and then practically making out and trying to call it a good night kiss. Cause really it all sounds pretty perfect," Teddy continued, determined not to drop it until she got an answer.

"She's a newborn, ok, NEWBORN!" Arizona replied, frustrated by the conversation.

"And?"

"Do you not remember the last time I dated a newborn, when I caught her with her ex I spent the best of a week refusing to leave the kitchen floor and then I spent most of six months moping around, I am not going there again," Arizona explained shaking her head furiously.

"From what you have told me, I doubt very much that Callie is anything like Ellie was," Teddy replied sympathetically, finally realising the reason for Arizona's distance.

"Probably not, but I like her, and I mean really like her, but what if she decides that it was fun but girls just aren't for her? Then what?" Arizona replied with a softened tone.

"Well maybe you should just take it slow, get to know her and see where it goes," Teddy suggested as the lecturer entered the theatre, Arizona's eyes trained on the Latina who sat a few rows ahead of her with the red head from the other night.

"Yeah, maybe, I will have a think about it," Arizona said as the lecturer begun.

"Ok people, let's move along to implied terms today alright," the lecturer spoke, making the theatre fall quiet.

Once the lecturer dismissed the group Callie packed her things up and headed for the aisle, reaching it at the same time as a certain blonde descended the stairs among the crowd, their eyes locking.

"Hey," Arizona said meekly.

"Hey," Callie replied before stepping in front of Arizona as she motioned her to do so.

"So, you got class?" Arizona asked, trying to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"Um, yeah, you know we don't have to be friends, I mean we can really just forget about last week, I will survive," Callie replied, not at all in a rude fashion, but rather as if she was offering an escape for Arizona.

"Look," Arizona said, pulling Callie to the side as they exited the building to allow the masses of students to pass and to give them a little privacy, "I would really like to be friends, I mean I know that is not quite what you want, but I have been hurt by a newborn before and I am not ready to put myself out like that again, but I really want to get to know you, so just think about it."

"Whatever," Callie replied before scurrying off in the direction of her next class.

"What was that about?" Addison asked as she ran to catch up with Callie.

"Something about wanting to be friends, I mean really, the nerve. First she hits on me, then kisses me, then tells me I am a newborn and she doesn't date those, and now friends, yeah I don't think so," Callie rambled, more to herself than Addison.

"Alrighty, so are we drinking tonight?"

"Hell yeah we're drinking," Callie replied before she parted ways with Addison in the direction of the languages building.

**xxx**

After what felt like no time it was Wednesday morning. Callie had spent most of Tuesday in bed very hung over, swearing to never consume alcohol again in her life. Arizona had thrown herself into her study, and honestly that wasn't hard to do when studying law; there seemed to be a never ending list of things that could be done. And now, Callie was laying in bed waiting for her alarm to go off, signalling that it was time to get out of bed and prepare for eight o'clock tutorial, with none other than the blonde that she had been desperately avoiding after the incidence on Monday.

Across town, Arizona was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not to actually get out of bed and go to Ethics or to roll back over and fake sleep. It was a tough choice, two hours filled with awkwardness, or two more hours of sleep, even though deep down she knew that she would never actually get to sleep. "Argh!" Arizona exclaimed as she dragged her pretty arse out of bed and headed for her closet, chucking on the closest thing she found, which just happened to be her Yale sweater and a pale blue pair of jeans. She turned to approach the mirror to see whether she was presentable.

"Seriously!" she yelled at the mirror, then turning her face upward to look at the sky, "Is this some sick joke you are playing on me, cause really, it's not funny."

Callie had taken the Yale sweater with her after the night she stayed over, but after Arizona approached her with the 'just friends' spiel on Monday, Arizona found the jumper laying on the mat out the front of her room, no note, just the jumper. It almost didn't need a note, the gesture screamed 'Friends just doesn't cut it.'

Arizona sighed as she approached her cupboard and changed to a dark green sweater and headed out the door, not bothering with breakfast. Arizona dawdled to her class, not at all excited for the mornings events, something Teddy picked up on as soon as she met her on the ground floor of their college.

"Morning," Teddy chimed.

"Yeah, it is," Arizona replied.

"Wow, we're perky today, what happened, someone kill your cat?" Teddy replied.

"I don't have a cat, and I am just perky enough," Arizona replied grumpily.

"You are sooo not perky. Not. At. All."

"Yeah well I have to sit through two hours with Calliope this morning, and I tried your whole, let's be friends but she didn't want a bar of it so I am sorry if I am not my normal dose of perky," Arizona finished as she pushed the door to the class open, realising now that Callie was the last person sitting in the row and she would have to sit next to her if she didn't want to look completely and utterly rude.

"Morning," Arizona said as she sat down, fighting as hard as she might but simply not being able to deny the simply rules of ettiquetacy that her parent's had taught her.

"Morning," Callie replied with a small smile before turning to the person on her other side and continuing their conversation.

"See not so bad," Teddy said quietly as Arizona turned to her.

The first hour of the tutorial was not so bad, Callie and Arizona both played nice, but it was the break that was making Arizona super nervous.

"Arizona, do you wanna come get some coffee with me?" Callie asked Arizona politely.

"Um, yeah, sure," Arizona replied nervously rising out of her chair and heading to the door behind Callie, turning and shrugging her shoulders in response to Teddy's questioning look.

"Um, so I kinda wanted to apologize about the other day," Callie started once they were clear of the room, "I was pretty angry about everything, and to be honest I want more than friendship, I mean I really like you Arizona and I don't put myself out there the way I have with you, but I can settle for friendship now. I just think that it the better out of the two options."

Arizona's eyes were wide with shock; this was something she had never expected to come out of the Latina's mouth. And by never, she meant never never. She was totally expecting today to be a bitch fight, but here Callie was, prepared to make peace.

"Um... Ah... Thank you?" Arizona stammered.

"Alright, so as a sorry I am buying you coffee. So what will it be?" Callie said, now smiling at the blonde, all the nervousness of the moment before had fleeted away.

"Ah, cappuccino please," Arizona replied, still a little in shock.

"Alright, two cappuccinos please," Callie asked the waiter.

"So, um, how has everything been going?" Arizona asked, trying to break the silence that had overcome the pair.

"Yeah good, busy. Aria went home on Monday, and then I spent most of Tuesday, well all of Tuesday severely hung over and now I am here. How bout you?"

"Yeah I have been getting through a lot of school work, kinda getting busy these days, so yeah," Arizona explained.

"What you doing on the weekend?" Callie asked, fully intent on going all in on this friends thing.

"Um, working Saturday morning, but otherwise nothing, you?" Arizona explained.

"Well I was thinking maybe you might want to come over for a movie night, I have a heap to catch up on, and I need to catch up on a whole heap of school work, so I don't want to go out Saturday, so what do you think?" Callie explained, rambling a little.

"Um, yeah, movie night sounds good," Arizona replied, "At yours?"

"Yeah," Callie agreed, taking both of the coffees placed on the counter, passing one to Arizona, "What if we say my place at 7, I'll bring the movies, you bring the snacks."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," Arizona finished smiling broadly before taking a huge sip of her coffee.

"You are such a goof," Callie laughed as they headed back to class laughing at each other.

Xxx

"So how do I prove that I am not a newborn and actually worth dating?" Callie asked Addison.

"You need to convince her that you have experience, show her that you aren't a newborn," Addison explained.

"Yeah, examples?"

"I don't know," Addison replied as she sat on Callie's couch while Callie cleaned around her, "What have you done with your life?"

"Not much, I took a year off, which is about it," Callie said, picking up the cushions and putting them back on the couch, "Are you really just going to sit there and watch me clean."

"Um, yeah this is not my apartment, and whatever Callie, you are a young law student, you volunteered for a year overseas teaching African kids to speak English. You have experience," Addison said, rising off the couch, "Anyway, I am going, enjoy your night with Blondie."

"Thanks for all your help," Callie replied sarcastically, the nerves for the evening beginning to emerge.

"Love ya," Addison yelled as she disappeared behind the door.

"Whatever," Callie said to herself as she retreated to her bedroom to take a shower.

Xxx

Callie was just putting the first DVD she intended to watch into the player when she heard a light knock at the door. She stood from her position in the lounge room and took a deep breath before heading to the door. She slowly unlatched the lock and pulled the door open to reveal Arizona, clad in dark jeans and a deep blue sweater standing nervously on her door step.

"Hey," Callie started, opening the door wide so that Arizona could squeeze in past her.

"Hey yourself," Arizona replied with a nervous smile before realising that she was holding things in her hands, "I bought snacks," she explained as she thrust the plastic bags in Callie's direction.

"Ah, thanks, so the DVD is in the player, just make yourself at home on the lounge while I grab some bowls for these, and what do you want to drink?" Callie asked suddenly feeling more comfortable.

"Um, do you any creaming soda?"

"Really, that won't put you on a sugar high and make you all kinds of super perky?" Callie asked with a giggle.

"Well, no guarantees, but it is my favourite," Arizona replied with a sly grin.

"Alright, if you say so, but I will tie you down if I have to," Callie replied, trailing off at the end because of what she could have insinuated.

Arizona flushed red before turning around and plonking down on the couch, taking the remote in her hand, "So what are we watching first?"

"I was thinking Bridesmaids, everyone said that it was hilarious but I never got a chance to see it at the movies, unless you have seen it or have any objections?"

"No I didn't see it either so I am super keen," Arizona replied as she took the drink Callie was offering her, taking a big gulp before placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Alright, hit play," Callie said as she too fell into the couch. Callie truly had a plan for the evening, start with a funny movie, break the tension and awkwardness, then go for the romantic so as to make all the sappy feelings surface, and then go for the kill with a horror so that she can be there to cuddle Arizona when the movie got scary. Mostly this was banking on the assumption that Arizona wasn't a fan of horrors, something Callie was pretty sure of cause it just didn't fit with her personality at all.

The pair made all the right moves, both laughed through the funny bits, oh'ed through the sad bits and ah'ed through the romantic bits.

"So what did you think?" Callie asked as she got up from the couch to change the movie.

"Loved it, absolutely hilarious and a happy ending, what more could you ask for," Arizona replied as her stomach grumbled loudly, "Oh, um sorry bout that."

"No don't be silly, you hungry?" Callie asked, laughing a little at the huge noise that came from such a tiny person.

"Yeah a bit," Arizona answered looking down at the grumbling culprit.

"You like pizza?" Callie asked, figuring that eating in would be best.

"Definitely, but with only pepperoni and cheese, none of the fancy stuff," Arizona replied.

Callie laughed in response, "What?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing," Callie replied, "It's just that that is my favourite topping, pepperoni and cheese," Callie continued to giggle as she head to the kitchen and order the pizza.

"So, fifteen minutes, do you want to start the next movie or wait til the pizza gets here?" Callie asked when she returned from the kitchen.

"Hmm," Arizona contemplated, "I really hate stopping movies once they have started."

"Yeah me too," Callie agreed, looking around her apartment for something else to do.

"So, I hate to be nosy, but this is a really nice place Calliope, how do you afford it?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, um well my Dad pays for it, I mean I work, but he owns it, used the excuse about it being a good idea to own real estate near New York, so I pay rent to him every week. All be it, it is much cheaper than the going rate, but yeah," Callie explained. "How bout you, you like living on campus?"

"Um yeah, sometimes, I mean it is nice but it can be really noisy and people want to go out every night so that got pretty old pretty quickly. I am actually glad you invited me her tonight otherwise I am sure that Teddy would have dragged me out on the town and I am so not in the mood," Arizona explained.

"Yeah I totally get that, sometimes I like to just sit back and relax on the weekend, so where did you say home was for you?"

"Well I was born in Portland, but it's not really home, my parent's own a couple of houses here and there, but mainly home was where we were posted at any one time. Where ever my family was, that was home," Arizona replied with a small smile on her face.

"Sounds like you and your family are close," Callie replied sadly, slightly jealous of Arizona's close family.

"Yeah, it's just me, my parent's, my younger sister and older brother. I guess all the new places meant we got really close, how bout you?"

"Not so close, my Dad is a business man so he was always travelling so I didn't get to see much of him, Mum was a lawyer so long hours there, and my sister is a fair bit younger, so mostly I was at home alone, or when I was real young with the nanny," Callie explained.

"Oh, that kinda sucks," Arizona replied, at a loss of words.

"Yeah, oh well," Callie said sadly, turning to face away from Arizona as to not portray her emotions just before there was a knock at the door, "That'll be the pizza, I'll get it," she finished raising from the lounge and practically running for the door.

"Alright, here we go, pepperoni and cheese pizza, just let me grab some plates," Callie said as she returned from the door, dropping the pizza on the coffee table before heading back to the kitchen for some plates.

"This smells amazing," said Arizona as she leant forward to open the box. She looked up when Callie returned to the couch, her blue eyes meeting Callie's sad brown ones. "I'm sorry if me asking about your family made you upset, I didn't mean to do that, really," she said in hope that she could brighten Callie's mood.

"Its fine," Callie replied emotionlessly, "How bout I put on the next movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Arizona replied before pulling out a piece of pizza and starting to eat.

The entire movie was watched in silence, Callie staring straight at the television but not really watching the movie that was playing, Arizona also looking forward but worrying about Callie and trying to catch a glance every so often without blatantly staring. As the credits started rolling Callie stifled a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Arizona asked, hoping that the night would not end.

"No I'm fine," Callie lied.

"I can get going if you like," Arizona suggested.

"Nope, I promised you a movie marathon, and two movies simply does not qualify, so how bout you put on the next one while I get a blanket, I am getting a little chilled," Callie replied, set on continuing the night.

"Alright," Arizona agreed, both of them jumping off the couch to carry out their task.

It took all of ten minutes into the next movie for Callie to be snuggled down under the blanket on the verge of sleep. Arizona watched as her eyes slowly drifter closed and her head became heavy swaying from side to side before she snapped them open again in an attempt to remain awake.

"If you like you can lean you head on my shoulder," Arizona suggested whilst tapping on the top of her shoulder.

"Um, really?" Callie asked, receiving a nod from Arizona in response, "Thanks, that would be great," Callie finished before lowering her head onto the proffered shoulder.

Within two minutes Callie had allowed sleep to overcome her body and she was slumbering on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona simply watched Callie's slow and deep breathing, smiling at how sweet she looked. Before she knew it the credits for the third movie were rolling and Callie was still fast asleep. Knowing that she should probably get going Arizona turned off the television and DVD player with the remote before attempting to get up, but Callie clung to her shirt.

"Callie, honey, it's late, I gotta get going," Arizona explained before trying to get up again.

"No, stay," Callie demanded through her sleep haze.

"Calliope, I shouldn't," Arizona replied, sure that if she stayed something bad would result.

"It's late, and dark, and late, stay. It's too dangerous to leave," Callie reasoned, her eyes still closed.

"Calliope..."

"Stay," Callie groaned out, effectively cutting Arizona off.

"Ok...fine...but we need to get you to bed," Arizona gave in pulling Callie up off the lounge to take her to bed, Callie followed, her eyes only half open until she fell into her bed. "Ok, good night Calliope, I will see you in the morning," Arizona whispered before placing a light kiss on Callie's temple, "Sweet dreams."

As she turned for the door she heard Callie speak again, "Where are you going?"

"To the couch," Arizona explained as if it was the most logical of things.

"Um, no, when I stayed with you I got a bed, I can't let you sleep on the couch, and there is plenty of room in here," Callie explained, rolling around on the bed as if that displayed the abundance of space.

"You slept with me because I didn't have a couch, you have a couch," Arizona explained.

"Get in," Callie said as she pulled the blanket of the opposite side over so Arizona could slide in.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Arizona replied submissively as she headed to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers.

"Thank you Arizona," Callie finished as she rolled over and pulled Arizona in her arms, snuggling into her from behind, "Now goodnight to you, sweet dreams."

Arizona lay wide awake, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up inside Callie's arms. Callie had one hand under Arizona's head and the other was thrown over her side, her hand splayed across her sweater clad stomach. Callie was clearly asleep but still placed a light kiss on Arizona's shoulder before she lowered her hand under Arizona's shirt and begun rubbing slow circles with her thumb over her stomach. Arizona held her breath at the sensations this was creating, feeling the coil of pleasure in the pit of her stomach.

'_Man,'_ she thought, _'This is definitely going to be an excruciatingly long night.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Along you came  
>Couple: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13 (NC17 for later)<br>Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual. <p>

Arizona could feel Callie's hands working upward on her body from her stomach to the underside of her breasts, slowly stroking in circles. Arizona closed her eyes at the sensation, moaning quietly to herself as she felt Callie begin to kiss her from her ear down her neck to her shoulder.

"Callie," Arizona whispered as Callie continued her ministrations. Arizona ground her hips back into Callie prompting her to slide her hand completely over Arizona's breast and squeeze while every few moments rolling her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. Arizona moaned again and, no longer in control of her movements, ground into Callie once again. Callie took this as permission to move her hand away from Arizona's and south. Arizona's eyes were slammed shut as she felt Callie toy with the hem of her pants before slipping her hand inside and gently stroking her folds, all the while continuing to kiss Arizona's neck and shoulders.

"Calliope," Arizona moaned again before her breath evacuated her lungs suddenly as Callie plunged her fingers inside. Arizona's clit was throbbing and the surge of pleasure Callie's movement created caused Arizona's eyes to shoot open.

Arizona stared at the roof for a few moments, allowing her breath to return to normal while she begged for her clit to stop throbbing. Her cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment and she didn't dare glance in Callie's direction in fear that she might be awake and had watched Arizona enjoy her dream just a little too much. Finally she felt that she got herself under control, well at least a enough of a grip, though she was still very highly strung and right on the edge.

"Mmmm, good morning," Callie said after a few moments as she rolled over toward Arizona.

"Morning," Arizona returned with a very fake smile.

"Hmm, really, what's with the fake smile then?"

"Nothing, not fake, what are you talking about," Arizona rambled, her eyes slightly widened as she scrambled to get out of the bed as quickly as possible.

"Oh, ok then," Callie replied sarcastically, "You want some breakfast?"

"Ah, probably not, I should get going," Arizona replied as she scrambled to get all her things together.

"Really, and what has you in such a rush at 8 o'clock on a Sunday?" Callie asked, now sitting up against the headboard, her eyebrows raised as she watched Arizona.

"Ah, just got a lot of school work to do is all," Arizona replied, refusing to look Callie in the eye.

"Oh so when you have a lot of school work you don't eat breakfast, cause it is kinda the most important meal of the day, you know, get your metabolism working," Callie explained.

"No I eat breakfast, it's just... I just... I can't ok?" Arizona replied, so embarrassed but unsure if Callie knew what she had just been dreaming.

"What's gotten into you, it's just breakfast, some coffee, and maybe some pancakes and then you can be on your way, or you could even study here, I mean we take mostly the same classes," Callie replied, pulling herself out of bed and heading toward Arizona to stop her from fretting. She placed her hands on Arizona's shoulders and waited for her to make eye contact, "Just breakfast."

"Just breakfast?"

"Mhmm," Callie replied, nodding her head.

"Ok, I guess I can stay," Arizona replied dejectedly, knowing that she could never deny this woman.

"Ok, I am going to get started, you can borrow some clothes if you want, pick whatever, and the bathroom is through there, but you probably already know that," Callie replied as she threw a jumper over the thin t-shirt she was wearing.

"Um, ok, thanks," Arizona replied as she headed into the bathroom and Callie for the kitchen.

"So, coffee is on and I hope you like pancakes," Callie said as Arizona emerged from her bedroom, still in her jeans from the previous night, but now wearing one of Callie's sweaters.

"Yes, I love both," Arizona replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh, by the way, how did you sleep, hope I didn't hog the doona or anything," Callie asked with a nervous chuckle.

"No, I slept great, and no doona hogging, here.. Ah. How bout you?" Arizona answered awkwardly. Callie just gave her an 'um ok' look before answering.

"Yeah, like a baby," she answered before plopping the first of the batter into the pan to get it cooking, "Do you mind making the coffee? Cups are in that cupboard."

"Yeah sure, I'd love to," Arizona replied as she entered the kitchen to help preparing their breakfast.

"Arizona?" Callie asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmmm," Arizona answered as she turned to direct her attention to Callie.

"Can I ask you something, but you don't have to answer, I am just curious," Callie asked.

"Yeah sure," Arizona replied as she passed Callie a cup of coffee.

"Why don't you date newborns? I mean the other night you said you can't do it again, so it kinda sounds like there is a story there, so I was just wondering if you would tell me, I mean you don't have to, just curious," Callie asked, rambling nervously toward the end in hope that she hadn't upset Arizona.

"Oh," Arizona replied as she pulled her gaze from Callie and placed it on the floor. "Well I kinda had a bad experience. I mean I have known I was gay since like 14 and I never had a boyfriend cause I was never interested. Anyway last year I met Ellie and we became really close friends, and I have been out for like 5 years, so she knew I was gay, and I had feelings for her but she was straight, well supposedly, so I didn't go there, we just became friends. Anyway we went out to a party one night and she got pretty drunk and she told me that she thought she was gay cause she had feelings for me. Long story short, we kissed and then we dated and I fell completely head over heels, I mean she was my first real girlfriend out of high school, and we were together for about eight months before Teddy caught her with a guy. She denied it first, and then said that the supposed girls just weren't for her," Arizona finished, raising her eyebrows at the end.

"Wow," Callie said completely shocked, "I am so sorry."

"Yeah, well I guess I should've known, but that is why I don't date newborns, cause it hurts too much when they decide gay is not for them and they head back to the straight world," Arizona finished, clapping her hands before starting again, "Alright, what else needs to be done?"

"Ah, nothing, everything is good," Callie replied, but as she turned back to Arizona she saw the hurt in her eyes, "Hey, com here," she offered, holding her arms out ready to wrap Arizona inside of them.

"I'm fine. Really," Arizona said as she headed toward Callie anyway, clinging to her tightly when she got there and instantly feeling calmer when she was inside Callie's embrace.

"Yeah I know you are," Callie said as she hugged the blonde tightly, "I know you are."

"So how bout you, you said you were in a relationship for like 3 years, that is a long time for someone our age," Arizona asked but not making a move to retreat from Callie's embrace.

"Ah yeah, his name was Damian, it was nice in the beginning and he was a great guy but I think we just fell out of love, you know. And it doesn't help when you are kinda discovering that you feel attracted to women as well, so I think we just wanted different things, and I feel so much better now that it is over, so much easier to focus on school and what not," Callie explained.

"Fair enough," Arizona replied, "Um, Callie, can you smell that?"

"Oh shit, the pancakes," Callie replied as she pulled away from the embrace and headed for the pan that housed a now black pancake. "It's alright, it was just one, there are plenty more. Oh you can raid the fridge and pantry and get out whatever you to have with these. There should be some fruit in there, and cream and some maple syrup."

"Alright," Arizona replied as she headed for the fridge and took some of the things she wanted for breakfast to the table and set up to settings for them to eat at.

"Alright, pancakes are done," Callie said as she approached the table with a plate stacked high with pancakes."

"Wow Calliope, they look great," Arizona replied as she took a seat at the table, closely followed by Callie, before pulling a couple of pancakes onto her plate and dousing them with maple syrup.

"Wow, easy with that stuff, I don't want you to be on a sugar high and bouncing off my walls," Callie giggles out before digging into her pancakes.

"Wow, Calliope these are amazing," Arizona complimented with her mouth half full of pancakes.

"Thank you," Callie replied sincerely.

After a few minutes of eating in a comfortable silence Arizona spoke, "Callie, can I ask you something?"

"Yep, go for your life," Callie replied before taking another mouth full.

"You said before that when you were with Damian you started to realise that you liked girls as well, so I was just wondering how it all played out for you," Arizona asked, keen to get an insight into the girl that she was falling for.

"Well Damian and I got together in our last year at school, and I mean I hadn't really had any boyfriends before him, I was really kind of nerdy for most of highschool and I was never really interested in boys and they weren't interested in me. But then in the last two years I really started coming out of my shell and I made some new friends and Damian was a part of that group and it just kind of happened. I started to get to like him but I was never really attracted to him, you know like sexually, but he was a great guy with a great personality and I think I might have confused liking him like a friend and then liking him like a boyfriend. I mean it was really nice to have someone want to spend so much time with me and so I went along with it. Then after about a year I started kind of looking around and I realised that girls were hot, and I don't know, it just kinda happened. At first I thought it was terrible and that I was betraying Damian, but then I kinda got used to the idea but ignored it cause I was with him and then after we broke up I became comfortable with it, I mean it took me a bit, but I think I am alright with liking girls, perhaps better than guys. But then I think it might be something I just make up in my head, cause I haven't _actually_ been with a girl, but I'm not sure... How bout you? How did you know?"

"Ah," Arizona laughed nervously, "Well I asked my mum to buy me a poster of Cindy Crawford when I was like 13, and then it became pretty crystal clear being in the change rooms at high school, major hormone overload let me tell you, and awkward as all hell."

"Wow, you were a perv," Callie joked.

"Well you imagine being a teenager and in a room filled with half naked girls," Arizona defended.

Callie looked to the ceiling, acting as if she was imagining what Arizona had explained, "Hmm, yeah, pretty hot."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Arizona deadpanned.

"So have you come out to your parent's?" Callie asked, her attention unequivocally on Arizona.

"Yep, I did it on my 16th birthday," Arizona started, getting an a far look as she recalled the day, "I wanted to bring my girlfriend with me to my sweet 16th birthday family dinner, so I had to ask my parent's if I could bring her home. I still remember the nerves of when I approached Dad's office, he and mum were waiting in there, my brother Tim already knew, I mean I think he knew before I did, but I was literally shaking in my boots. So I knocked on the door, and they called me in, and I said, 'Mum, Dad, I want to bring my girlfriend Sarah to dinner for my birthday tonight,' and both of my parent's just stared at me, my father had his poker face on and was not giving anything away. He nodded slowly, and then asked 'So you have a girlfriend?' and I replied, 'yes sir' and then he asked, 'so you are gay' and I said 'yes sir' again, while he nodded slowly as if processing it all. Then after a few minutes he asked, 'I raised you to be a good man in a storm, and honourable and loyal person, is that still who you are?' and I replied simply 'yes sir' cause I knew the answer immediately and he said 'great, bring her to dinner, I am very excited to meet her.' I swear I was so ready to get kicked out that day, I was so lucky, so many parent's don't take it that well, I mean later my mum even said that she was expecting it and was just waiting for me to do it."

"Wow, that is amazing," Callie said in awe.

"How bout you, do your parent's know?"

"Um, no," Callie replied, "They are Catholic, and by Catholic I mean church every Sunday, I would be going to hell for sleeping with a woman, Catholic. I mean I will tell them, I just don't see the point until I am with someone that is worth it, you know."

"Yeah I get that," Arizona said understandingly, "I mean I was so lucky that my parents were so understanding, some are not, and people get kicked out for coming out, so I get why you would be hesitant, I mean hell I was."

"So did you have many girlfriends growing up?" Callie asked.

"Not really, I mean Sarah and I only lasted about 3 months cause we moved away, and that was kinda the story of my life. Moving made it hard enough to make friends let alone girlfriends, so I just kinda stuck to the books, got good grades so I would guarantee my spot in law school, and look, here I am," Arizona replied, gesturing with her hands.

"So why did you pick law?"

"Well, I am not sure really, I think it is a really powerful degree and you can use it to change society, that is kinda why. I am really interested in human rights and I want to change the world. Ambitious, I know, but a girl can dream. How bout you?"

"I was in Botswana for 6 months with the Peace Corps last year and I saw some massive inequality, so it is the same kind of thing, with the human rights. When I finish I would love to go back over and help out as much as I can, they never knock back an extra set of hands," Callie finished with a smile.

"Wow, you went to Botswana?"

"Yeah, it was an amazing experience and it really set in concrete that I wanted to study something that could allow me to help people, so it can down to this or medicine, and most people would think that medicine was a no brainer, but I had a certain pull to law," Callie explained smiling as she reminisced. "Alright, let's get these plates cleaned up and then do you wanna stay for another movie or do you have to get going?" Callie asked, after realising the amount of time that they had been talking at the table.

"Dishes then definitely another movie," Arizona replied, much more at ease than she had been when she awoke that morning.

Xxx

"Thank you so much for breakfast this morning and a great night, I really was awesome," Arizona said as she stood in the doorway of Callie's apartment.

"Hey, its fine, I'm just glad you had a good time," Callie replied giving Arizona a wide smile.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" Arizona asked, wanting to ensure that she could see the brunette.

"Definitely, contracts in the morning and then a coffee study sess after?"

"Absolutely. I will meet you out front of the lecture theatre," Arizona suggested.

"I will be there," Callie replied, smiling again not knowing what to do next. If it was a date she would kiss her goodbye, but they were friends, so... Callie's internal debate was interrupted when Arizona stepped forward and pulled Callie into her, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Alright, bye," Arizona said as she pulled back from the hug and then turned quickly to walk down the hallway.

"See you tomorrow," Callie called after her.

Xxx

"Good morning," Callie heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

"Good morning," she replied as she turned to face the blonde haired beauty behind her.

"Here you go," Arizona said as she passed Callie a cup of freshly brewed coffee, "To get your morning going."

"Wow, thanks, you so didn't have to do this, but it is wonderful," Callie replied before taking a sip and savouring the taste.

"You ready to go in?" Arizona asked as she motioned toward the lecture theatre.

"Actually I kinda gotta wait for Addison, do you mind waiting?" Callie asked with an apologetic smile.

"No that's fine, I am more than happy to wait," Arizona replied as Addison approached.

"Good morning Callie, Arizona," Addison said as they turned to head inside, "Nice of you to buy me a coffee too Callie," Addison accused.

"Um, actually that was my fault, I bought the coffee, sorry," Arizona replied sheepishly.

"I suppose I can forgive you," Addison replied jokingly as they took their seats, Callie sitting with Arizona to her right and Addison to her left. "Oh by the way, party at my place this Saturday night, so you both better be there, and invite whoever you want as long as the whole of campus doesn't show up. BYO but there will be lots of punch and probably some God awful beer that was on special. And wear your partying dresses cause we are gonna have a hell of a night."

"Um, ok, sounds like fun," Callie said, turning to Arizona to gauge her response.

"If there is alcohol and dancing, I'm in," Arizona replied with a smile, as the lecturer begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Along you came  
>Couple: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13 (NC17 for later)<br>Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual. <p>

"So do you want to come over here and get ready, Addison only lives around the corner so we can just walk over, and then if you want you can stay here for the night, I mean if we don't end up crashing at Addison's," Callie said into the phone.

"Yeah, alright, I will be there around 5, is that ok?" Arizona replied into her phone.

"5 is great, I will see you then," Callie finished.

"Yep, ok bye," Arizona said before hanging up the phone.

Xxx

The past week had been fantastic for the pair. They met up regularly for coffee, studied together and generally got to know each other better and Arizona was completely convinced that Callie was no newborn. She was also convinced that tonight was the night to make her move, she just needed some liquid courage perhaps, but she was more than sure that this friends thing they had going had to end, and quickly.

Xxx

"Give me a sec," Callie yelled at the door as she clambered around her apartment running to open the door for her newly arrived guest. Finally she pulled the door open and was surprised at what she saw, "Addison, aren't you supposed to be at you house, you know, getting ready?"

"Yeah I just need to borrow your punch bowl. Are you gonna let me in, or make me wait in the hallway?" Addison replied.

"Yeah, no sure, come in, I was just expecting Arizona is all," Callie explained as she headed to the kitchen to search for her punch bowl.

"Arizona is coming around huh, so are you gonna make your move tonight, I mean it is clear how into you she is, so..." Addison asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Ah no, no moves will be made by me, at least not to her, I mean I plan on getting smashed and maybe hooking up with someone else, but not with Miss I don't date newborns, we're just friends, that is all she wants and she is nice so I am happy to give it to her," Callie explained.

"Yeah you sound thrilled."

"I mean don't get me wrong, I would definitely go there, but I think I will only get hurt now, she knows what she wants and it isn't me, so I will go elsewhere, aha" Callie finished as she pulled the punch bowl from the cupboard.

"Well I hope you two figure it out cause there is so much sexual tension not even I can cope," Addison said as she lifted herself off of the couch, grabbed the bowl and headed for the door, "See you around seven."

"Yep, we'll be there," Callie yelled to her retreating form as Arizona appeared in the doorway, "Arizona, hey, come in."

"Hey," Arizona replied as she hauled in a giant bag that looked like it was housing her entire wardrobe.

"Wow, are you moving in?" Callie joked as she approached her to help.

"No, not quite, I just didn't know what to wear, so I bought a lot with me, ready to help select so I look hot as tonight?" Arizona questioned with a sly smile.

"Hell yeah, as long as you help me, I have a few ensembles in mind though, so... Oh and you can put all your stuff in my room if you like," Callie said as she pointed through to her room that Arizona was already familiar with.

"Thank you, so try some on now so we can decide and then go from there?"

"Sounds great, lay some things on the bed and I will pull some things out for me," Callie replied as she followed Arizona into her room.

A few minutes later Arizona had a few different outfits laying on the left side of Callie's bed, while Callie had hers set out on the right.

"Alright, so is it formal, like dressy, or casual, as in jeans and a nice top?" Arizona asked Callie as she took a step back and assessed the outfits she had laid out.

"I guess it depends, I mean not too dressy, but a nice dress could do it, which one do you like the most?" Callie replied as she made a move to stand next to Arizona to also assess the outfits.

"Hmm, probably that one," Arizona said, pointing to a pair of very skinny jeans, black wedges and a metallic silver singlet top, covered in a black jacket.

"Alright, put it on then," Callie suggested, Arizona just looked at her, shrugged her shoulders and pulled off the top and pants she was wearing so she could put the new outfit on without a thought. Callie tried with all her might to pull her eyes from Arizona's now half naked body, but it was like a car accident, all you want to do was look away but your eyes remained glued, but here it was for a completely different reason: her body was simply amazing. Without a beat Arizona was dressed in her chosen outfit. "So what do you think?" she asked Callie, who was willing her brain to form coherent thought and to stop staring unabashedly at the now dressed body in front of her.

"I think my opinion is biased," Callie responded softly, voicing her internal thoughts.

"What?" Arizona replied, confused by Callie's response.

"I... ah... um" Callie replied before literally shaking her head to rid it of its current foggy state, "It looks great."

"Ok, so a gooer, or not?" Arizona asked, not really finding Callie's comment helpful, I mean she knew she looked good in it, she just needed to know whether it was appropriate for the party or not.

"It is hot, but not too revealing, classy but not like you're going to work. It looks good, you look good," Callie finally replied, actually providing some useful information.

"Ok, great, now which one are you putting on?" Arizona asked, motioning toward the outfits Callie had pulled.

"Well I was thinking this," Callie said as she pulled a simple, but curve fitting black dress out of the pile, "Simple, but sexy and not too formal?"

"Alright, well put it on then," Arizona said as she soaked up the dress, anxiously awaiting to see Callie's body fill it out. As Arizona had done only minutes before, Callie pulled off the t-shirt and swear pants that she was wearing, revealing a black bra with matching panties. Arizona's mouth instantly went dry as she took in Callie's body. Arizona thought it was miraculous, and she could not tear her eyes from the sight, especially when Callie pulled her arms into the air to allow the dress to slide down her body. Arizona gulped loudly as Callie turned toward her to gauge her response.

"So?" Callie questioned.

"Ah... Wow... You look... Wow," was all the response Arizona could muster.

"I will take that as a yes to the dress, now it is just for the shoes. I was thinking these," Callie said as she picked up a pair of electric purple wedges in one hand, "or these," she finished, holding up a pair of red pumps in the other hand.

"Um, well either, I suppose. Maybe try one of each on to give me a look?" Arizona suggested still trying to get a hold on her body and the reactions Callie was causing within it, mainly the throbbing between her legs.

"Alright," Callie said as she put a red heel on her left foot and a purple on her right. "Which one?"

Arizona was too engrossed in the way the heels shaped Callie's legs right up to her arse, gulping once again as she let her eyes trail back down Callie's legs, "Really, either work, which are more comfortable?" Arizona replied, surprised at how her brain even managed coherent and logical thought.

"Definitely these," Callie said pointing to her right foot.

"Purple it is," Arizona replied, "Alright, do you mind if I have a shower? I was in a bit of a rush."

"Yeah sure, towels are in the bottom cupboard and you should find shampoo and conditioner in the shower. I will just be in here cleaning up the clothes. I can't believe how easily we picked outfits, you can definitely come over before I go out all the time," Callie said as she piled her clothes up and walked over to the closet to put them all away.

"Yeah I know right, alright I won't be too long in the shower," Arizona finished as she headed for the bathroom.

Forty minutes later Arizona emerged from the bathroom, her hair had been dried but remained in loose curls sitting at her shoulders and her face was made up simply, but with slightly smoky eyes that just made the blue pop.

"Alright, bathroom is all yours," Arizona said as she headed to the kitchen for a drink.

"Alright, now I put some food together cause I am not sure how much is gonna be there and I thought we should eat something before we go. It is in the oven so help yourself, I will be back in a few," Callie said as she brushed past Arizona and headed to prepare herself for the night.

Arizona turned to the oven to pull out what she thought we be a light snack, only to find a casserole dish full of risotto.

"Risotto," she said out a loud to herself, "Yeah, just threw it together my ass," she finished as she headed toward the bathroom to scold a showering Callie.

"Callie," Arizona yelled as she knocked on the door.

"You gonna have to open the door, I can't hear you," Callie called back over sound of the water spraying her body. Arizona just threw door open without even thinking and stepped into the bathroom, not at all expecting what she was going to be faced with. There Callie stood in the shower, naked, very very naked, surrounded by steam so that Arizona couldn't make out exact features but was faced with a very curvy silhouette.

"Oh, ah... Never mind... I will wait til your done," Arizona accidently yelled before she turned, ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her before leaning against the now closed bathroom door and taking slow, deep breaths in an attempt to lower her now excruciatingly high arousal levels. Arizona didn't realise how long she was sitting against the door, nor did she hear the shower turn off, or realise that Callie was out of the shower until she felt the door she was leaning on open behind her.

"Um, why are you leaning against my bathroom door?" Callie asked as Arizona scrambled to her feet.

"Oh, I um... Ah," Arizona tried to respond, but that task was not so simple when one Calliope Torres is standing before you wearing only a towel.

"Yes," Callie said, prompting Arizona to continue.

"I was... Um... You are..." '_beautiful, you are beautiful Calliope, just say that,'_ Arizona thought to herself, "You... you made risotto?"

Callie laughed softly at Arizona's response, "Yes I just threw it together earlier," Callie replied as if it was no big deal.

"Ha, you don't just chuck risotto together, you say it like it is easiest thing to make, which it is not," Arizona replied, getting irrationally angry but not so much at Callie, more at the fact that she didn't have the nerve to tell Callie how she really felt.

"Arizona, it's fine, I like cooking, and I like eating risotto, and there are a few that I have mastered, just eat it, and enjoy it, and stop worrying about how I didn't just throw it together, ok?" Callie replied wondering what had set Arizona off, thinking that maybe it wasn't as simple as risotto.

"Fine, whatever, I am going to eat it," Arizona finished, giving in.

"And can you serve me some, I will just chuck some sweats on and I will be out," Callie asked as she turned toward her cupboard to retrieve the clothes.

A few minutes later Callie emerged from her bedroom and entered the kitchen where Arizona was sitting at the breakfast table eating some of the risotto with another bowl full sitting to her left.

"Thanks," Callie said as she took a seat and dug in.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, it's just... I don't know, I am just sorry," Arizona said, looking at Callie apologetically.

"Hey, its fine," Callie said, accepting the apology and pulling Arizona toward her in a side long hug, "So, do you like it?"

"It is absolutely delicious, my god, you can cook," Arizona said in a rush.

"Good, I am glad," Callie finished before continue to eat in silence.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Callie asked Arizona as they headed toward the door.

"Bag, phone, keys.. Yep," Arizona replied as she too headed for the door.

"Hey, you forgot something," Callie said, making Arizona turn around in the doorway to face Callie.

"What?" she asked as she went to check through her bag again to make sure.

"You look great, by the way," Callie complimented as she put a hand on Arizona's hip, eliciting a broad and dimpled smile from Arizona, "You're really gonna knock 'em dead tonight," Callie finished with a small and partially sad smile.

"You look amazing too, so we can knock 'em dead together," Arizona replied, picking up on Callie's slight sadness she took her hand, intertwining their fingers together before she led her out of the apartment and toward to the elevator.

The walk to Addison's house was short, and the pair remained hand in the entire journey, and they only broke the contact because when they arrived Addison pulled Callie in one direction whilst Teddy pulled Arizona in another.

"So she's looking hot tonight, anything gonna happen?" Addison asked Callie, ever the one to be blunt and not beat around the bush.

"Yeah, hot is an understatement, but nothing is going to happen, other than me getting completely blind drunk, where is the alcohol around here?" Callie asked as she searched around the house for some hard liquor.

"Callie is looking smashing, still not dating newborns, cause I mean I am straight, but I would go there," Teddy said to Arizona, trying to get a bite.

"Um, there will be no _going there_ on your part, and I am thinking I might just retract my rule of no dating newborns, and I might just talk to her tonight, but I need a drink, and something strong first. Nothing like some liquid courage," Arizona replied to Teddy.

"Good, I am glad for you Arizona. You deserve to be happy and I think she will make you really happy. Heck she already makes you really happy," Teddy finished as they arrived at the kitchen, the Mecca of the alcohol.

"Ok," Teddy and Arizona heard Addison yell above the growing crowd, "Oh, you two, get over here, we are doing shots to start the night off."

Arizona and Teddy made their way over to join Callie and Addison and four shots that were on the counter in front of them.

"To a good night, may we let all our inhibitions go and do what we, and everyone else, wants us to do already," Addison proposed, staring directly at Callie and Arizona while Teddy giggled at the toast.

"Cheers," they all said before clinking there glasses and throwing back their shots.

"Let's dance," Addison suggested and the other three nodded in agreement. Addison lead the group, grabbing Teddy's hand, who grabbed Arizona's, who grabbed Callie's so they wouldn't lose each other among the crowd. Somehow as they neared the middle of the dance floor the chain between Teddy and Arizona was severed. Arizona turned to Callie who simply shrugged in response before she begun dancing along with the beat and Arizona quickly followed.

"Do you think it will work?" Teddy asked Addison as they tried to see their friends above the crowd.

"I don't know, but I hope so, I am so sick of them dodging around how they actually feel. They are ridiculous love-sick puppies," Addison said, turning to Teddy, "Drink?"

"Hell yeah," Teddy replied as the pair headed back to the kitchen.

Callie and Arizona started dancing like friends, every once in a while grabbing each other's hands and twirling, singing the lyrics to the songs they knew and jokingly serenading the other. Somehow in the mess of bodies that was forming the dance floor they begun dancing closer, and then closer until their bodies were flush with each other and they grinding slowly together. Like when they were out clubbing Pitbull's 'I know you want me,' begun to play and it all became too much for Callie as she remembered the way that Arizona grinded up against her body and sung the lyrics to her that night. Callie quickly leant in toward Arizona before the chorus begun so she could whisper in her ear.

"I am gonna go get another drink," she whispered before she turned and headed for the kitchen, Arizona close behind her. Callie went straight for the tequila and poured herself a shot before turning to offer Arizona some but the blonde was already gulping down some vodka straight from the bottle. Callie drank her shot before she turned to Arizona.

"I am gonna go find Addison, I will catch up with you later," she finished before turning, exiting the kitchen and heading for the stairs so she could get some privacy, leaving a confused Arizona behind.

Callie spent a good while of time in Addison's bedroom just sitting on her bed thinking. She could hear the beat of the music downstairs and the rowdy noises of what was a house full of increasingly intoxicated people. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to Arizona, the girl that had taken a hold of her heart over the past few weeks. She had never felt the way she did when she was around Arizona, nor had she ever fallen so head over heels for another person. But Arizona didn't want what she wanted or what she was offering and she had made that abundantly clear, but the attraction between them was undeniable and Callie couldn't take it anymore. With that thought Callie decided to head back down to the party and enjoy the night for what it was, and for the amount of free alcohol it had on offer.

As she descended the stairs Callie heard a high pitched squeal, and she looked up to see where it was coming from. She saw a bundle of blonde curls heading her way at a half run, half dance.

"Calliope, there you are," Arizona squealed as she threw her arms around Callie's neck and hugged her tightly displaying the high level of inebriation that she had reached, "I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Wow, ok, how much have you had to drink Arizona?" Callie asked her voice full of concern.

"Not enough, you wanna get another drink, and then dance some more," Arizona replied, the last of the sentence in a lower more seductive octave.

"Ah no I am fine, and I think you have had enough," Callie said as she tried to pull Arizona toward the lounge so they could sit down.

"Fine Calliope," Arizona said as she allowed Callie to pull her down on the lounge. Once she was seated, Arizona scooted ever so close to Callie and put her hand on her thigh and begun rubbing slow circles. "You know Calliope," Arizona started, dragging out Callie's full name, "I am having a really good time tonight but there is something that is _reeeeeeaaaally_ want to do."

"What's that?" Callie asked, completely innocently.

"Well..." Arizona said as she inched her face towards Callie's, who eyes were now wide with shock. Before she knew it Arizona was kissing her slowly, albeit a little sloppy too due to the alcohol she had consumed. At the feel of Arizona's lips on hers Callie closed her eyes, the sensation was unbelievable and she felt like her whole body was going to explode. Arizona continued to move closer to Callie until she was straddling her lap. The feel of Arizona's weight on her lap bought Callie back to reality and she quickly pushed Arizona away.

"I'm sorry Arizona, I... I... I gotta go," Callie said before she practically ran for the door, leaving the party and Arizona behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Along you came (7/?)  
>Couple: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13 (NC17 for later)<br>Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.<p>

**Att: So there is another att at the bottom, I am requesting some help.. Please comment and let me know what you think, both on this chapter and what I have proposed below.. Thank you for reading :)**

"Good morning," Teddy called to Arizona as she entered the bedroom that Arizona had spent the night, "At least it looked that way when I saw you last. Hey where's Callie?"

Arizona groaned in reply as the events of the previous evening sorted themselves in her brain, before she abruptly rose from the bed. "Shit, Callie," she said before rushing around and looking for her phone.

"Um, Arizona, are you ok?" Teddy asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I just messed up something HUGE last night, and I need to fix it. Dammit Arizona, why did you get drunk?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Teddy asked handing Arizona a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Thanks, I kissed Callie," Arizona explained.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Teddy questioned confusedly after seeing Arizona's hesitancy.

"Yeah it was good, but not so good when she got up and said she had to go and then left. I didn't see her after that so I assumed she went home. I mean I kissed her and then she left and I didn't follow her cause I was too drunk to kinda of even realise that I _should_ follow her," Arizona described as her emotions became increasingly hard to control, "I mean I thought she liked me."

"Did you ever think that she might like you but didn't want to be kissed by a drunk Arizona, and that maybe she thought you were trying to _just_ hook up," Teddy asked trying to be the rational one.

"Yeah, I mean I guess. Ah dammit I need to go talk to her, if I could just find my damn phone," Arizona replied as she scrambled through the room again.

"Hey, is this it?" Teddy asked pulling a phone out of the jeans that Arizona must have discarded before going to bed.

"Yeah, that's it, thanks" Arizona said, "Can you give me a minute?"

"Definitely, I will close the door on my way out," Teddy finished as she gave Arizona a sad but encouraging smile.

Arizona took her phone and dialled Callie's number._ 'Pick up, pick up'_ was the only thought going through Arizona's head as the number dialled and began to ring.

"Arizona, hi," she finally heard the hesitant answer after 5 rings.

"Callie, morning, I just called... about last night..." Arizona started only to be cut off by Callie.

"Arizona, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know, are you free this morning?"

"Yeah I am. Where are you?" Callie asked, suddenly concerned about where Arizona stayed the night, especially because she was very drunk when Callie left.

"I stayed at Addison's."

"Well how bout you come around?" Callie suggested.

"Alright, I will be there in like... twenty minutes," Arizona replied.

"Ok, see you then, bye," Callie finished before ending the phone call.

Arizona threw her phone down on the bed, chucked her jeans back on and then headed for the door. She planned on saying good morning to everyone, thanking Addie for the great party and then getting out of there and straight to Callie's as soon as possible.

Twenty minutes later Arizona was standing in the elevator of Callie's building and heading up to the seventh floor, when suddenly the nerves kicked in. _'What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if she met someone else? Oh god, what have I done, I am such an idiot'_ Arizona thought to herself as the doors dinged and opened, signally that the elevator had arrived at its destination. Arizona tentatively left the elevator and approached Callie's door. Before she knocked she took a deep breath and closed her eyes so she could compose her thoughts. It took her a few moments, but finally she got the nerve to knock, and it only took a few more moments for Callie to pull the door open and invite her in.

"Um, do you want to get changed or anything?" Callie asked as she took in Arizona's form, her body still clad in the clothes she was wearing the previous night.

"Um yeah, do you mind?" Arizona asked timidly.

"Not at all, your stuff is still in my room; feel free to have a shower. Have you eaten anything?" Callie asked concern filling her tone.

"Ah no, but I am fine," Arizona replied trying not to be a nuisance.

"Don't be silly, take a shower and I will get some breakfast going, I haven't eaten either and I am starved," Callie said as she turned to the kitchen.

"Thank you Calliope," Arizona replied sincerely before heading to Callie's bedroom.

Another twenty minutes later Arizona emerged from Callie's room, her hair still damp from the shower and she was now clad in a clean pair of jeans and her Yale sweater.

"Smells amazing in here," Arizona said as she stepped into the kitchen to see Callie cooking some eggs.

"Ah great, you're out. Can you pour some coffee and put the toast on the plates please," Callie asked as she tended to the eggs.

"Sure," Arizona replied as she made her way through the kitchen and prepared the things Callie had asked for.

A few minutes later there was two cups of coffee set up on the breakfast bar and two plates filled with toast, eggs, bacon, tomato and mushrooms.

"Wow, Callie, the eggs would have been enough," Arizona said as she took as seat.

"Well, you were pretty drunk last night so I thought some greasy food would do you some good," Callie explained. Arizona took that as her cue to start talking about the previous night.

"Look, Callie, about last night, I am sorry I kissed you when we were really getting to be good friends, I really don't want to ruin that cause I am really enjoying spending time with you," Arizona explained as she turned to face Callie.

"Arizona I want more than that, I want more than friends and more than a girl you drunkenly make out with and then regret doing so in the morning. I can't be the girl that you kiss when you are drunk and then apologize to in the morning cause you don't date newborns. I want more than that," Callie explained looking down at her food.

"You are more than that Callie, and I was just scared, I am scared, but you were never someone I wanted drunkenly hook up with," Arizona tried to counter.

"You know you keep saying that you are scared to date newborns cause you will get hurt, but all you have been doing is hurting me. I mean firstly that night we went out, and then with the friendship thing which I mean, don't get me wrong, I have really enjoyed spending time with you but it has really just set in concrete that I want to be more than that with you. And then again last night... It is like you say no to a relationship, but you are hell bent on teasing the crap out of me. Arizona I like you, like really like you, but I can't keep doing this. I need you to choose, either you want more or you want nothing, but I can't sit in limbo anymore, I know what I want but you don't, so you need to figure that out."

"I want you Calliope, and I know that last night I didn't go the best way about it, in fact I went the worst way about it, but I want you, I want a relationship with you, I want to take you out to dinner and hold your hand," Arizona admitted.

"How can you prove to me that last night, if I hadn't had left and if our friendship now wasn't on the line, and that if we had of continued, can you truly say that you wouldn't have woken up this morning and gone back to not dating newborns. I mean what changed?" Callie asked, still not willing to trust what Arizona was saying completely though thrilled at the idea that she wanted a relationship.

"You, you changed the game. Yes I have been hurt, but as soon as I met you it changed. I know it is corny and sappy, but I have never felt like I feel when I am with you, I have never felt so strongly for anyone before. And when I turned you down you committed to being my friend and you didn't run away, you stayed, and I found my whole body telling me to just let go, but my brain wouldn't let me. But now I am telling my brain to stick it and I am giving my heart a chance, cause I need you Callie."

"Ok," Callie replied, before turning to her breakfast and beginning to eat.

"Ok?" Arizona questioned, being oddly pulled back to the first time this occurred.

"Yep, ok, but you have some serious work to do, I mean I really want to be courted, the old fashion way, and don't expect me to help one bit, you have your work cut out for you Arizona cause I am not just jumping into some relationship without some serious wooing," Callie replied smiling to herself before she dug back into her breakfast.

"Ok, I can court," Arizona replied confidently as she looked off into the kitchen and allowed all sorts of ideas to float into her mind.

Arizona left promptly after breakfast claiming that she had some super serious planning to do and now Callie was sitting on her lounge, computer in her lap because she was typing some notes, her television playing some news program in the background when she heard a knock at the door. Surprised that someone was dropping by, and unsure of who it was she just yelled out, "It's open," but no response came. She cursed to herself as she extricated herself from the lounge and headed to the door, pulling it open to reveal an abundance of flowers.

"Um I am looking for a Calliope Torres," the man behind the flower that Callie could barely see pronounced.

"Um, yeah, that's me," Callie responded in absolute shock.

"Ok, well where do you want me to put these, there not light you know," the guy replied, his fuse getting short.

"Oh, yeah, um just on the table," Callie replied as she led the guy into her apartment and toward the dining room table. "Thanks," Callie finished as the guy put the flowers and headed for the door. She only received a grunt in reply. After she heard the door click Callie searched through the flowers for a note or card to signify who had sent them. Finally she found an enveloped card with _Calliope_ written of the front and it bought an immediate smile to her face. Callie delicately opened the pink envelope to reveal a card, which she opened quickly to read to contents.

_Calliope,_

_So I am aware that people mostly give roses, but I am not going for the whole cliché thing and frankly I am a fan of lilies, so here are a bunch of lilies for your, of all sorts of colours just because I can._

_I hope it is not too late of notice, but I was wondering if you would join me for dinner. Dress is casual and very warm; we are going to be outdoors. If I don't hear from you I will assume you will be ready for me to pick you up at 6pm._

_I hope you like the flowers as much as I like you :)_

_All my love,_

_Arizona xx_

Callie was overwhelmed and she read the card several times before she realised the time. _'My god, it's five, I need to get ready'_ Callie thought to herself as she rushed to her bedroom to prepare for her date. '_Yes' _she thought to herself_,' I have a date with Arizona Robbins,'_ and that thought alone made her giddy as hell.

As Callie reached for other flat she heard a light knocking at her door. She quickly put the shoe on and rushed to open the door. Callie pulled the door open to reveal Arizona, clad simply in jeans and a warm looking woollen jumper, who smile broadly when her eyes locked with Callie's.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hey," Callie replied, now smiling broadly too.

"You ready to go?" Arizona asked nervously.

"Yep," Callie replied, her stomach doing back flips as she pulled the door to her apartment closed.

"Great," Arizona said still standing looking straight on at Callie. She grabbed Callie's hand and intertwined their fingers together, but didn't make a move to move away from where they were. They stood there looking into each other's eyes before Arizona finally made a move. "Ok, we should get going."

"Ok," Callie replied smirking slightly as Arizona pulled her toward the elevator.

Once in the lobby, Arizona led Callie to her car and opened the passenger side door for her to enter the car.

"Wow, thank you," Callie said, surprised by Arizona's act of chivalry.

"What, I am trying to woo a girl here, and she is pretty awesome so it is gonna take something extraordinary to win her over," Arizona explained before she closed the door and headed over to the driver's side. Callie just laughed at Arizona.

"So, I wasn't exactly expecting to see you again today, I mean not that I am not thrilled, but I was serious when I said I needed to be seriously impressed, so I thought it would take you a bit longer to come up with a plan," Callie said jokingly.

"Oh if you think I have only been planning this date today you are sorely wrong, I have been planning this since the first time I met you, so I have had some time," Arizona retorted with a smile, "I mean I was so organized I even had a nap today," she finished and they both laughed.

"Ok, I am prepared to have my mind blown then," Callie replied, causing the laughter to explode once again. When the laughter finally died down Arizona started her car and pulled away from the curve and drove in the direction of their destination. Arizona headed toward the sea and Callie automatically assumed that they were going to have dinner in a restaurant along the ocean somewhere, I mean it's not like there weren't a few to choose from.

"Ok Callie," Arizona started as they neared their destination, "I am gonna need you to close your eyes."

"Ah, what?" Callie asked, unsure.

"I need you to close your eyes, then I am gonna get out of the car, and then I will be back to get you, but you need to close your eyes so you don't ruin the surprise, pleeeeease," Arizona explained, making sure to pop out her dimples at the end, knowing that would make Callie cave easily.

"Um, ok, but I am not liking the sound of this one bit," Callie replied before hesitantly closing her eyes. Arizona waited a few seconds before jumping out of the car, grabbing the basket from the boot, and heading down to the sand. She lay out the blanket that she bought and put a few of the candles out, lighting each of them and covering them with the coloured glass things she had bought so as to stop the wind from blowing them out. That was all she needed to do now, she could get the food out later, so she ran back up to the car and the Callie's door. She opened the door and told Callie to open her eyes. The blanket and flowers were not visible from where the car was positioned, so Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and helped her out of the car and pulled her toward the beach. As they came over the small mound the waves were visible, along with the mat which was surrounded with candles. Callie stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth falling open at the sight.

"So I thought we could do dinner, but then I thought that that wasn't special enough, not for you. And I wanted to do something nice and special, so I hope you like it," Arizona explained but Callie just remained silent. "Please say something, I mean if you don't like it we can just go to dinner, there are some really nice restaurants through here, with great views..." Arizona rambled.

"Wow," Callie finally managed to muster, "Just wow." At that she began to walk down the beach pulling a now smiling Arizona down along with her. When they reached the mat Arizona jumped in first.

"Ok, just let me grab the food out before you sit down. There is nothing special, just some nibblies, and I didn't know if you liked wine but I bought some anyway," Arizona explained as she pulled out container after container. Once she was happy with the set up she pulled Callie down onto the mat. "Alright so we have some crackers, there are some cheeses in there and some dips in here, these are mini quiches, they are cold but still good, these are some satay chicken skewers, also cold, well everything is cold, and the sauce them is in here, and these are some spinach and fetta pastries."

"Wow, nothing special?" Callie asked, still in shock.

"Just chucked it together," Arizona replied with a laugh.

"Arizona this is amazing, I don't even know where to start," Callie said as she took in all the food.

"Well here is a plate, and would you like some wine?" Arizona asked.

"I would love some," Callie replied, prompting Arizona to pour a glass for her.

"Alright I suggest you go for the skewers, they are my favourite and then the quiches, save the cheese and dips for last, but don't eat too much cause dessert is still to come," Arizona explained as she put some of the food she suggested onto Callie's plate.

"Thank you," Callie said before digging in.

They ate in a comfortable silence, both stealing glances every once in a while, and both enjoying the closeness of the beach.

"Wow, Arizona, that was amazing," Callie said once she was finished scooting closer to Arizona. Arizona took Callie's plate and place both hers and Callie's next to the basket before she cuddled up closer to Callie, leaning her head against Callie's shoulder while Callie leant back placing her hand behind Arizona.

"Something amazing for someone amazing," Arizona replied simply. They sat like that for a little while before Callie made a move.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

"Sure," Arizona replied, jumping to her feet before Callie and offering her hand in a way of assistance for Callie.

"Wow, we're feeling chivalrous today aren't we?" Callie said jokingly.

"What? I can't treat a girl right?" Arizona shot back as she led Callie toward the water by the hand. They walked along the beach with their toes in the sand but neither were game enough to head into the water. Yes it was beginning to warm up with the spring weather but that water would still have been freezing and the night was a little chilly. They strolled down and back up the beach and arrived back at the mat, there was now a chill in the air so Arizona pulled a blanket out of the basket and wrapped it around herself and Callie.

"So are you ready for dessert?" Arizona asked.

"Mmm, yeah," Callie replied, happy to have Arizona sitting in between her legs, her back resting against Callie's front. Arizona leant forward to the basket and pulled two bowls out, a container and a thermos.

"Ok, so we have sticky date pudding and I even put the caramel sauce in a thermos so that hopefully it is still warm," Arizona explained as she served it out, "Oop and I forgot, some cream to top it off."

"Wow, that looks fantastic," Callie said as she took a bowl off Arizona and took a bite, "And it tastes fantastic too."

"I am glad you like it," Arizona said as she took a bite as well.

After they finished their dessert Arizona put the bowls back into the basket and settled back into Callie's embrace. Wrapping her arms around Callie's arms, which were holding her in nice and tight.

"I have had a great night Arizona, it has really been amazing and totally unexpected," Callie said before dropping a light kiss on Arizona's shoulder.

"It has been my pleasure," Arizona responded, snuggling impossibly closer.

"Hey," Callie begun as she placed a delicate kiss right behind Arizona's ear, "Can you turn around for a sec, there is something I want to give you." Callie released her hold on Arizona allowing her to turn around to face her. Arizona knelt in between Callie's legs and looked deep into her eyes. "I just wanted to say thank you properly," Callie started as she reached with one of her hands for Arizona's cheek, her other hand gripping her hip. Callie caressed her cheek for a few moments before pulling Arizona down towards her, she let their lips brush against each other but didn't take her lips just yet. Arizona pushed her nose up against Callie's and continued to lightly brush their lips together, loving the tingly feeling it was eliciting. At the same time both girls closed their eyes and pushed together just that little more, softly pushing their lips together to initiate the kiss. After a few moments of slow and sensual kisses Callie opened her mouth, silently giving Arizona permission to deepen the kiss is she wished. Arizona instantly took up the offer, slowly pushing her tongue into Callie's mouth and caressing the soft, warm tongue she found. They continued to kiss like that until they became breathless, both pulling away to regain their breath, leaning their foreheads together.

"Wow," Arizona spoke after catching her breath, "That... that was... just wow."

"Amazing," Callie replied awe struck as she continued to caress Arizona's cheek with one hand, "I'm sorry but I just... I have to... I have to do that again," Callie finished as she leant back in to take Arizona's lips.

Nothing about the kiss was rushed, it was passionate and sensual and slow, like a kiss where they were discovering each other, both keen on exploring all the other was offering. It was the best first kind of kiss either of them had experienced. It was different from their first actual kiss, that was more of a drunken lust kiss, but this was a love kiss.

"I should get you home," Arizona said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Really? Cause I was kinda hoping this night would never end," Callie replied.

"I know, but I am supposed to be good on the first date and take you home and leave you reeling for more, and it is kinda getting cold out, so I think it is best that I take you home," Arizona explained with a sad smile.

"Just five more minutes, I just want to hold you for five more minutes," Callie reasoned.

"Ok, five more minutes, but I will be counting," Arizona agreed as she turned back in Callie's embrace, wrapping the blanket tight around them and snuggling into Callie.

"Arizona I had an amazing night, it was, it was just amazing, thank you," Callie said as Arizona pulled up outside of Callie's apartment block.

"I am so glad that you did, that was totally my intention," Arizona replied with a dimply smile.

"So..."

"So..."

"Do you wanna come up?" Callie proposed nervously, not really aware of first date protocol.

"Um, I really shouldn't, but I can walk you to your door if you like?" Arizona replied.

"I would love that," Callie replied as she went to open the door.

"Ah, no, just wait," Arizona replied before jumping out of the car and grabbing Callie's door for her.

"You know I think you have wooed me, you don't have to keep doing that," Callie explained.

"Yeah, I know, but don't think I was doing it just to woo you, I will always do it, cause that is how you treat a girl right, and you deserve to be treated right," Arizona said as she took Callie's hand and helped her out of the car and lead her up to her apartment door.

**ATT YOUR HELP IS NEEDED!: Ok so I am need of some help. This was meant to be a short story to keep my muse quiet but it seems that my muse is intent on torturing me and it has put an idea in my head for some more drama for this story, so I have decided to put it out to you guys, the readers. There are two options, one: we finish this up, drama free, and then get back to Their belated honeymoon so that can also be finished; or two: we have some drama here (not so much between the girls, but let's just say 'Daddy drama') the story will then go longer and Their Belated Honeymoon will be put off for longer cause I am not so talented that I can write two stories at once. Please let me know what your thoughts are, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Along you came (8/?)  
>Couple: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13 (NC17 for later)<br>Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.<p>

**ATT: so i only read through about half of this, i hope it makes sense.. Oh and the votes are in and i have decided how i am going to go about this story.. And no i am not going to tell you.. Ruin the ending, or the story, i don't think so.. i need to keep you all hooked somehow.. Thanks for reading and your comments are loved, please leave them!**

"Ok so I should really get going," Arizona said as she pulled away from Callie's embrace.

"Yeah, or you could just come inside, it is late and then we can go to uni together tomorrow, and you have stayed here before, but if you feel more comfortable I will sleep on the couch and you can have the bed," Callie reasoned, not wanting the night to end.

"I know, but it is different now and I want to woo you, like the traditional way, which never included staying over after the first date," Arizona wined.

"I know, but Arizoooona," Callie complained pulling Arizona toward her by the neck so she could kiss her again. Arizona didn't attempt to stop the kiss, loving the feeling of being able to kiss Callie, but as the kiss slowed she pulled back, set on returning home for the night.

"Calliope, you have to let me go, trust me, you will appreciate it, ok," Arizona explained to an adorably pouting Callie.

"Fine, go, but I really don't think I would appreciate it, what I would appreciate is waking up snuggled next to you tomorrow morning, but fine, whatever, but if you are leaving you have to give me a good night kiss," Callie said, keeping the pout in place and crossing her arms over her chest.

"A good night kiss I can do," Arizona said as she stepped towards Callie, effectively pinning Callie between herself and her apartment door. She leant in slowly, her eyes locked onto Callie's but she stopped mere millimetres from Callie's lips, silently requesting Callie to make the rest of the journey forward. Callie stood defiant though for a few seconds before she gave in, kissing Arizona with softly and lovingly. After exploring each other's lips for a few moments Arizona pulled back but continued to stroke Callie's cheek softly, "Thank you for tonight, I had an amazing time," she said as she gazed into Callie's deep browns orbs.

"Me too," Callie replied, before pulling Arizona in for another quick but soft kiss.

"Good night Calliope," Arizona said, still not making a move to break their embrace.

"Good night Arizona," Callie replied.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Arizona asked, enjoying the close proximity and trying to prolong it.

"Definitely, I will message you," Callie replied. Arizona dropped one last kiss on Callie's lips before she pulled away and headed straight for the elevator, knowing that if she turned to look at Callie she wouldn't be able to leave. Once Arizona was safely in the elevator Callie turned to unlock her door and enter her apartment. It was late so she headed straight to her room, changed into her pyjamas and jumped into bed.

With the busy weekend that she had just had Callie hadn't managed to get all that much school work done so she had decided to get up early and get some reading done before she had to make the trek to uni for her morning lectures. Her alarm rung at 6.30am and ever the morning person that she was, she grumbled loudly, deciding that snoozing it would be for the best. Ten minutes later it rung again and she decided this time she best make it out of bed. She dashed from her bed straight to the shower and turned the water so it was just below scorching before she jumped under the hot stream of water, loving the soothing and warming feeling it was creating.

After her shower she headed straight for her study, deciding that breakfast could wait, and hit the books. Flipping through the pages with her not so hard-core glasses on, she heard a knock at the door. Checking her phone she realised it was just after seven thirty and that no one she knew what be up at what she regarded such an ungodly hour.

"Coming," she yelled as she headed for the door. When she swung the door open there was a women standing there holding a large box.

"Torres?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Callie answered wearily.

"Fantastic, these are for you," the woman replied as she thrust the box toward Callie.

"Um, thank you," Callie replied, unsure if that was the appropriate response.

"My pleasure, enjoy your morning Miss Torres," the overly cheery delivery woman replied, before she turned and headed toward the elevator.

Callie stood in shock for a moment before she turned and headed back into her apartment. She placed the box on the breakfast table before she opened it. What lay inside were all sorts of pastries, some with fruit, others with custard, some with just icing. It was like she just had a whole bakery delivered to her door. In the corner was a freshly brewed cup of coffee, and attached to the lid of the box was a note.

_Good morning my beautiful Calliope,_

_ So word on the street is that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and I would hate to think that you had not eaten properly. So here are a range of pastries because I was not too sure what your favourite was._

_ I hope you enjoy them, and that I didn't wake you up with the early delivery but I didn't want you to eat before they arrived._

_ I will be waiting for you this morning before the lecture :)_

_ Lots of love,_

_ Arizona xoxo_

Callie giggled to herself at the gesture before selecting a croissant and grabbing the coffee and heading back to the study where her phone was. She typed a quick message to Arizona hoping not the wake her. '_So you said it would be worth letting you go home last night, and I am guessing that you went so you could organise this fantastic present, but I am still not sure which is better, waking up with you in my arms or a box of pastries :).'_

The reply was almost instantaneous, _'Well good morning Calliope, I am glad you enjoyed your present, the coffee is the best I have ever had here, and you my lady deserve the best, so eat up and I will see you in a few hours.'_

Callie giggled at the corniness that Arizona was laying on, but if she were honest, she was loving every minute of it. She replied to the message straight away, _'You know I could come in a bit early, we could sit out on the oval and do some reading, and it looks really nice out.'_

As soon as Arizona got the message she replied with a giddy smile on her face, _'I would love that, meet at nine on the law lawns?'_

Callie smiled like a love-sick fifteen year old when she got the reply, and she sent one back straight away, _'I'll be waiting :) xox'_. Deciding that it would take her half an hour to get across town with the traffic Callie began to pack her bag as she munched on another pastry from the box, sipping on the coffee that was absolutely fantastic, intermittently. Within twenty minutes she was ready to go and was heading out the door and down the stairs with an extra spring in her step as she headed to her car. She couldn't help but think about how much had changed in the past 48 hours. On Saturday night she was sure that nothing could happen between her and Arizona, then Arizona drunkenly kissed her which made her surer nothing was going to happen except maybe a drunken make out session, and now she had the girl of her dreams actively courting her. I mean what kind of person sends coffee and pastry to a person's house. Callie was giddy, something that seriously threatened her bad-ass, hard-core exterior, but she didn't care, nor did she try and wipe the giddy smile off her face and she drove to uni, dancing to the tunes that her I-pod pumped throughout her car.

As Callie headed toward the Law building she could see a blonde sitting on the grass, books spread around her and her messy mop of blonde curls framing her face as she leant forward, reading from one of her textbooks. Callie couldn't help the broad smile that spread over her face at the sight.

"Good morning," Callie said as she took a seat next to the blonde, leaning in to give her a soft kiss as soon as she was seated.

"Mmm, it is a good morning," Arizona replied as she smiled lovingly in Callie's direction.

"Did you get home alright last night?" Callie asked.

"Yep, late, but safely," Arizona replied.

"You know you could have stayed at mine," Callie retorted half sarcastically, half serious.

"Ah yes, but then you wouldn't have received your present this morning," Arizona replied as she leant in for another chaste kiss.

"I think waking up next to you would have been present enough," Callie explained, intertwining her fingers with Arizona's.

"Yeah, but you have done that before, I bet you haven't had pastries delivered to your door," Arizona replied playfully.

"That's true, but I haven't woken up with you snuggled next to me, and I haven't been able to kiss you first thing in the morning, so it is kinda different too," Callie replied just as playfully.

"Well that's kinda not true, I mean I was snuggled up to you when you stayed at mine, and then you snuggled up to me when I stayed at yours, and on neither occasion was there anything stopping you from kissing me in the morning, you just chose not to, so kinda not different," Arizona finished.

"Touché," Callie replied before pulling Arizona in for another kiss.

"We aren't going to get any work done are we?" Arizona asked once the kiss ended.

"Probably not, but I am ok with that, are you?" Callie asked before kissing Arizona again.

"I think so," Arizona replied in between kisses.

"Wow, good morning, this is looking at lot more different than Saturday night," Addison interrupted, motioning between Callie and Arizona.

"Morning Addie," Callie replied, "And yeah, a little different, want to join us?"

"Yeah Teddy should be heading over soon," Arizona added.

"I will, but let's put a slow down on the PDA hey," Addison suggested as she took a seat, "So what are we studying?"

"Well I was reading the ethics stuff before Calliope came," Arizona said as she picked up her ethics textbook.

"Alright, ethics it is. So you gonna tell me how this happened?" Addison asked, motioning again between Callie and Arizona who were now leaning against each other.

"Um, well we talked, and Arizona took me to dinner last night, and we talked some more, and yeah," Callie explained.

"You realise that pretty much told me nothing," Addison replied.

"We realised that we both actually wanted the same thing but we were scared, so we are taking a shot at it," Callie finished with an air of finality meaning that she wouldn't go into any more detail but unluckily Teddy chose to arrive at that moment.

"Good morning all," she said as she plopped down next to Addison, "Wow, looks like you two finally pulled your heads out of you asses and got together, thank the fricken Lord," Teddy said, a little out of character.

"Amen," Addie added.

"So how did it happen?" Teddy asked.

"You can explain," Callie said, turning to Arizona.

"We talked, figured out what we wanted, went to dinner, got together. End of story, nothing juicy," Arizona deadpanned.

"Wow, you two sound so excited," Teddy commented sarcastically. Both Callie and Arizona turned to each other and smiled goofily, revealing how they truly felt about the events of the previous day, "Now that's better," Teddy finished before turning to Addison, "So lecture in twenty, wanna grab coffee?"

"Yeah sure," Addison replied but before she could get fully up Callie pulled her back to the ground.

"Hey wait, you never told us how the rest of your night went," Callie said.

"Well uneventful really, we danced, got drunk, partied," Addison explained as she once again rose from her seat and followed Teddy to the cafe behind the lecture theatre.

"Hmm, I feel like they are holding out on us," Callie said, looking conspiratorially at the pair that just departed.

"Maybe," Arizona replied, "But I don't really care," she finished before pulling Callie in for another kiss.

"So I am headed back to my room, what are you up to for the rest of the day?" Arizona asked Callie as they headed out of the lecture theatre after they ethics lecture.

"Well I was thinking of heading home with this super hot blonde, maybe studying for a bit with her, then ordering some pizza for dinner, cuddling up on the lounge and watching a movie, all with this super hot blonde of course," Callie replied as she nudged her hip into Arizona's.

"Oh, really, have I met this blonde?" Arizona joked in reply.

"Yeah, you know her pretty damn well," Callie joked back, "So what do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea," Arizona replied as she skipped a step, giddy at the idea of spending more time with Callie.

"So, how bout I go get my car and then come past your college and pick you up, you will be needing an overnight bag," Callie suggested, saying the last part as a statement rather than a question.

"Will I now," Arizona replied with a broad smile, before she grabbed Callie's hand and walked closer to her side, becoming serious, "Are you sure? I mean are you ready?"

"Ready? Arizona we have gone on one date, I am ready to cuddle up to you before I go to sleep, I am ready to give you a good night kiss at the end of the night rather than a good bye kiss, I am ready to wake up with you wrapped up in my arms. That is what I am ready for. I just want to share a bed, and we have done that before without more coming of it, so I think we can do it again," Callie explained, "But in answer to your version of ready, frankly I am not ready to go there yet, I mean I don't want to rush this, I _really_ like you, so I don't want to rush."

"Ok, I am glad, so I will meet you out the front in like 20 minutes," Arizona replied before placing a chaste kiss on Callie's cheek.

"Ok, and if I find a park I will come up and help you, ok?" Callie said as the pair parted ways.

Callie couldn't help but be giddy. I mean how could she, she had the girl who was coming over, and I mean it was still early days but she was happy, so very happy, that she took the stairs by two as she headed toward her baby blue car. She loved the present that her father bought her when she graduated, she had been eyeing it for weeks, and yes it needed some serious work, but that was what kept her busy for the summer after and when she wasn't working. It was her pride and joy, and she loved nothing more than to hear the roar of the engine every time she started the car up. Callie jumped into the front seat after she unlocked the door, tossed her bad into the back leather bench seat and started up her baby and headed down the levels of the multi-story parking station and out toward the back of campus to the college where Arizona lived. As Callie pulled around the bend she saw Arizona standing on the curb, bag in one hand, textbooks in the other and huge smile on her face. Callie pulled her car to a stop, pulled in out of gear and leant over to open the door for Arizona. Like Callie did, Arizona threw her stuff into the back and climbed in along the bench seat in the front.

"So, ever since I saw this car I have wanted to go for a drive in it," Arizona said as she slide in nice and close to Callie.

"Really, why didn't you just ask, I could have taken you out in it a long time ago," Callie replied, loving that Arizona loved and appreciated her car.

"I couldn't just ask," Arizona said dumbfounded, "But I am super excited, so let's go."

"Alright, buckle up," Callie said as she pulled off of the curb. Deciding that the whole like twenty minute drive back to her apartment would not suffice, Callie decided to take Arizona for a bit of a drive so she headed to a park across town that she loved to go to when the weather was nice, deciding they could study there for a while instead of inside.

"Um, didn't you just drive past the street to your apartment?" Arizona asked as she watched the street pass outside her window.

"I may have," Callie replied with a cheeky grin.

"Okay," Arizona replied, dragging out the word as if it was a prompt for Callie to explain further.

"I am just taking you somewhere, it is such a nice day out that I thought we could study outside, rather than being stuck inside," Callie explained without giving the destination away.

"Um, ok, so where is this outside that you are taking me?" Arizona asked, sliding ever closer to Callie on the bench seat and teasingly running her hand up her thigh.

"Um, no, no teasing, nothing, you are not going to get it out of me that way, just sit back and enjoy the ride in the car you were dying to get a ride in," Callie said, keeping her eyes trained on the road ahead, "Besides, it is only like another ten minutes away."

And sure enough, like Callie had promised, ten minutes later Callie was pulling her car to a halt in a parking lot.

"No way," Arizona said as her face lit up, "Seriously?" she asked, now turning to face Callie.

"What?" Callie asked, confused.

"Here, you are bringing me here, this is your place?" Arizona asked, a wide smile on her face.

"Um, yeah, I suppose, I mean I have only been here a few times, but I really like sitting by the pond and reading in the sun if it is a nice day, that is all," Callie explained still not sure why Arizona was asking.

"I come here all the time, I can literally be getting nothing done in my room and something can completely not be working, and then I come out here and it is like I can smash out a piece of work in like two hours, this place is magical," Arizona explained to Callie.

"Really?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, when my Dad was posted in New York we came out here once for the day and I have loved it ever since, I can't believe we have the same place, huh, amazing," Arizona finished before looking out at the park in wonder. Callie couldn't help but pull Arizona in toward her and plant a soft kiss on her temple.

"You are adorable, you know that," Callie said before planting another kiss in the same place, "Come on, let's get out there."

"Alright, but first," Arizona said grabbing Callie's arm as she tried to exit the car, "You need this," she finished as she pulled Callie in for a chaste kiss. "Mmm, much better," Arizona finished before she shuffled along the seat and exited the car.

"So I don't have a mat or anything, but the grass shouldn't be wet, so I elect you to pick a spot," Callie said as they wandered through the park.

"Ah, that is easy, right there," Arizona replied, pointing off toward a patch of grass right in front of the pond that had ducks swimming in it.

"Lead the way my lady," Callie replied as Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the spot. Arizona plopped down to the grass as soon as she was where she wanted to be, and Callie followed suit, sitting behind Arizona so Arizona could sit in between her legs. This was quick becoming Callie's favourite cuddling position.

"So, what are we studying first?" Callie asked as she dropped a kiss on Arizona's shoulder.

"I am going to study the ducks for a bit," Arizona said as she leant back into Callie's embrace.

"Ok," Callie laughed, "I like the sound of that," she finished as she pulled Arizona impossibly closer. The pair sat like that for a while before Arizona decided that it was time to move on and actually get some school work done.

"Alright, enough of the ducks, what shall we do?" she said, pulling away from Callie.

"Nah uh, come back," Callie said with a pout as Arizona turned to look at her.

"I promise more cuddling, but I really need to get some work done cause I am super behind, but mainly it is reading, so if we study now, I promise more cuddling tonight. Endless cuddling," Arizona said, kissing Callie on the nose once she was done.

"Alright, fine, and me too, plenty of reading. I think I am going to start with ethics, you?" Callie said, finally giving in.

"Contracts," Arizona stated as she pulled the thick textbook from her bag before laying on her stomach so she could begin reading. Callie leant forward to retrieve her book and then followed suit, laying on her stomach next to Arizona and turning to the necessary page.

Both read their books for at least two hours, Callie changing to another one half-way through, chatting intermittently to give themselves a break before Arizona decided she had had enough.

"Arghh, I am over this," she said, closing her book and laying her head atop of it.

"Me too," Callie agreed, moving hand to rub slow circles on Arizona's back, "You hungry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," came Arizona's reply.

"So my place and some pizza?" Callie asked as she went to get up from the ground, but she was pulled back down by Arizona, meaning she landed half on the ground and half on Arizona.

"Not so fast," Arizona said as she pulled Callie toward her, "I promised cuddling," she finished as she pulled Callie's head down to rest on her chest.

"Mmm, I suppose I can't argue with that," Callie replied as she snuggled her head into the crook of Arizona's neck and closed her eyes, enjoying both the feel of having Arizona so close and the late afternoon sun warm her back.

"You know," Arizona started nervously, after placing a delicate kiss on Callie's hairline, "I am really falling for you, really hard."

Callie pulled up from the position she was laying so that she could look Arizona in the eye, "Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"I am not sure, yes and no," Arizona replied refusing to look Callie in the eye, but rather choosing to play with the hem of Callie's shirt that dropped forward as a result of gravity.

"Why is a good thing?" Callie asked trying to get inside Arizona's head.

"Because you are great, and I want to fall for you, and cause being in love is one of the greatest feelings," Arizona replied without hesitance.

"And why is it a bad thing?"

"Because it is so quickly, and that worries me, and you are new at this, which I am ok with, really, but I just don't want to push you, and I don't want to screw this up by rushing things, cause you really are awesome," Arizona explained.

"Well then, it seems we both have the same problems so I think we will be fine, and you aren't pushing me, ok, I asked you over tonight, but if you don't want to stay I can as easily drop you back home, but not before I feed you," Callie replied reassuringly.

"Ok," Arizona replied, finally dropping Callie's shirt and looking her in the eye.

"Ok," Callie confirmed before leaning down and kissing Arizona hard, "And just so you know, I am falling for you too, very hard, like never before, and I spend every second loving it and freaking out over it, but when I am with you, none of it matters."

"Wow, you are full of epic speeches today," Arizona laughed sweetly, "But thank you, you have made me feel ten times better," she finished pulling Callie back in for another long and soft kiss, before it was interrupted with the grumbling of her stomach.

"Alright," Callie said as she pulled back, "Time to get you some food."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Along you came (9/?)  
>Couple: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC17<br>Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.<p>

"Ok, so you choose a movie while I get some plates and something to drink," Callie said as the pair entered her apartment, she headed for the kitchen while Arizona headed for the lounge room.

"Ok," Arizona agreed as she headed for the DVD player, "Are you a fan of Disney, I really feel like watching something like that tonight," Arizona asked as she flipped through a few of the movies.

"Whatever, there should be a few in there," Callie explained.

After the park the pair headed to the pizza place around the corner from Callie's apartment and ordered something to eat, deciding that they would just wait for their order to be ready. Twenty minutes later, after the pair just chatted in a corner booth, their pepperoni pizza was ready and they were on their way to Callie's apartment. As Callie carried two plates, the box of pizza and two beers over to the couch, the clock on the oven read 6.08 pm and both Callie and Arizona were ready to settle in for a night of snuggling.

"Whatcha pick?" Callie asked as she handed Arizona a plate before taking a seat next to her.

"Classic Disney," Arizona replied in the way of an answer, leaning forward to pick up a piece of pizza.

"That's interesting; I have never heard of that one, you sure you chose from my collection? Callie asked jokingly while nudging Arizona in the side.

"That's not what the movie is called," Arizona replied, rolling her eyes, "I picked the Lion King, it was my favourite growing up."

"Ah, it was one of my favourites too," Callie replied, taking a bite from her pizza.

"One? What were your others?"

"Well, 101 Dalmatians was my all time favourite, Lion King second and then... hmmm... well probably just those two, but my sister loved Cinderella and apparently that was more appropriate for girls, well according to her, so she forced me to watch that all the time," Callie explained, "How bout you?"

"Well Lion King and then Beauty and the Beast, I think that was what let my parent's know I was going to be gay, you know the whole unusual kind of love thing and the little mermaid, which again, not exactly socially acceptable to love a fish," Arizona said, more to herself, making Callie burst out laughing.

"A fish? Seriously? Ariel was a mermaid," Callie responded through her laughter.

"She swam in the ocean. Fish," Arizona deadpanned as she pressed play on the remote, beginning the movie.

"You are a dork," Callie said as the movie begun, cuddling closer to Arizona but still allowing enough space for them to be able to eat, assuring Arizona that Callie's comment was a compliment, not a criticism.

The pair ate in silence as the movie played, both laughing at the hidden adult jokes of the movie, snuggling closer and closer together. Once they had finished eating Callie moved their plates to the coffee table and pulled Arizona toward her, Arizona snuggled in as close as she could, resting her head on Callie's shoulder. It surprised both of the girls how quickly they had become so comfortable. They had been on one date and really had only known each other for a month, but here they were cuddling together and watching a movie like they had been together for months, if not years. Both found it to be wonderful feeling, though a little scary.

By this time Arizona had slid down so that her head was resting in Callie's lap as she watched the movie, Callie's hand rested atop her hip, and as she thought about how comfortable they were she began rubbing slow circles over Arizona's hip. Completely unaware of the movements her hand were making, Callie's allowed her hand to drop from Arizona's hip to her stomach, right above the line of Arizona's jeans. At the movement of the touch Arizona closed her eyes, a shot of arousal running through her body. Callie's touch was electric for Arizona and she couldn't help the urge she felt to jump Callie's bones.

"Calliope," Arizona said in a half whisper-half whimper.

"Hmm," Callie replied, finally being pulled from her thoughts.

"Your hand," Arizona provided as way of an answer, her eyes still closed.

"Mhmm," Callie replied, not quite understanding what Arizona was getting at.

"It's moving," Arizona continued, unable to think of more than the hand, making the creation of full sentences a little difficult.

"Mhmm," Callie replied again, "Do you want me to stop?" she asked without stopping her ministrations, a wide smile on her face.

"I...I just... No," Arizona finished, keeping her eyes closed while she snuggled her head in closer to Callie's lap.

"Ok then," Callie said as she continued to rub random patterns along Arizona's skin just above her pant's waistline. After a few more minutes Callie stopped her ministrations and shifted behind Arizona. Slowly Arizona opened her eyes after she made her disapproval of the stopped motion known by groaning, but before she could voice her protestations she found that she had one Calliope Torres laying half on top of her and half on the couch staring down at her.

"So you stopped watching the movie?" Callie half asked, half stated.

"Someone was distracting me," Arizona retorted.

"You could have asked me to stop," Callie replied just as quick.

"I didn't say I didn't like being distracted," Arizona scoffed.

"Would you like me to keep doing it?" Callie asked as she leant back a little so she could reach Arizona's stomach. She let her hand hover just above the skin as she awaited a reply, but Arizona had already closed her eyes in anticipation of what she thought was about to happen. "Arizona?" Callie asked when no confirmation was given.

"Hmm," Arizona replied.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Callie whispered right into Arizona's ear, causing her to whimper lightly.

"Yes," Arizona replied, adding after a breath, "Please."

Callie lowered her hand an immediately allowed it to wander under Arizona's shirt and draw random and aimless patterns. Arizona's closed her eyes once again at the sensation. Her skin tingled as Callie trailed her fingers along it, lingering for longer when she reached higher along Arizona's rib cage and lightly brushing over the underside of Arizona's breast, then moving back down where she would linger over the waistband of her pants. Arizona was going crazy, her touch was electric and it was igniting a fire in her core, which was thumping along with her heart.

Callie enjoyed watching the reactions she was igniting in the blonde. What started as an innocent and subconscious touch was making the blonde hard of breath and unable to open her eyes, which was only serving to fuel the slight burning Callie was beginning to feel in the pit of stomach. Without warning she leant forward and took Arizona's lips in her own. It was a slow and passionate kiss, and Callie was doing more work than Arizona, mainly because the blonde was distracted with other touches. Callie continued the ministrations with her hands but decided that she would lift Arizona's shirt further up, enough so that she revealed the pretty light pink bra that was hiding underneath. Arizona moaned at the feeling of the cool air on her warm stomach, but the moan was swallowed when she felt Callie move more on top of her. As she moved over Arizona, Callie's hand moved to the side of Arizona's breast while her right leg moved to sit in between Arizona's. Arizona moaned again at the feeling of Callie's leg so close to her core, and ground down, moaning louder when it made contact and the subsequent shot of pleasure that left her core.

Both Callie and Arizona were too lost in the feel of each other and the deep kissing they were part taking in to realise that the movie had finished, but they were pulled out of their session when the entire room went black as she DVD player stopped itself. Callie pulled back and suddenly realised where her hand was actually sitting, literally right on top of Arizona's breast, while her leg was firmly between those of the blondes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have, wow, I am sorry," Callie said as she pulled back from the blonde, a look of horror on her face as she realised where this was all going.

"Hey, what are you sorry for?" Arizona asked, grabbing Callie by the wrist and not allowing her to get off of her.

"This, I mean we said we weren't going to do this," Callie said motioning between them.

"We said we weren't going to sleep together, what is the harm in a little making out," Arizona replied innocently.

"I just feel like I pushed you," Callie explained, looking down at the hem of her shirt.

"There was no pushing here Calliope, now come back down here, I want to kiss you some more," Arizona finished as she grabbed Callie's shirt and pulled her back down on top of her.

After a while longer of kissing and touching and exploring Arizona pulled back and looked up at Callie.

"I am kinda ready for snuggling up in bed, how bout you?" Arizona asked nervously.

"I could snuggle with you all day," Callie replied as she rose from the lounge and put her hand out for the blonde to take.

"Thank you," Arizona said as she lifted herself off of the lounge too and followed Callie to the bedroom. Callie pulled out some pyjamas out of her top drawer while Arizona rummaged through the bag she bought for hers. After finally locating them she headed to the bathroom to use it and change. When she returned to the bedroom Callie was already sitting in bed with what she thought was a simple singlet.

"So, I usually sleep in the middle of the bed, but I can sleep either side and since we have done both I think you can choose a side and that shall forever be you side when you stay here," Callie said as Arizona approached the bed.

"Do I get to try both sides?" Arizona asked as she jumped in the left side.

"Test all you like," Callie replied as she slid down to a lying position, Arizona immediately snuggling into her side.

"Hmm," Arizona pondered as she tried a few different positions, moving Callie as need be before she swapped sides and went through the process all over again.

"Wow, I didn't think you would actually test it," Callie said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me, you are interrupting my thoughts," Arizona said as she pushed Callie over and onto her side. "Ok," Arizona finally exclaimed, "I like the other side better," she finished as she jumped back over Callie and snuggled into her side, placing her head on Callie's shoulder and cuddling her face into the crook of her neck.

"Mmm," Arizona moaned, "You smell really good," she finished before placing a line of kisses on Callie's neck.

Callie moaned in approval and moved her head to give Arizona more room but Arizona stopped kissing her neck and lifted her head to give Callie a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night Calliope, I had a great night," she finished before placing another kiss on her lips and then returning her head to Callie's shoulder, throwing a leg over one of Callie's and her arm over Callie's mid section.

"Mmm, good night Arizona," Callie said as she rolled over toward Arizona as to get closer to her before placing a light kiss on her temple and then closing her eyes to let the slumber overtake.

XXX

Callie was pulled from her sleep by the feel of a cold gush of air making its way under the doona. She groaned under her breath but when she felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around her, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"Good morning," Arizona whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss right behind the same ear.

"Mhmm," Callie replied, rolling over with her eyes still closed so she could cuddle closer to Arizona, "What were you doing out of bed?" she asked as she snuggled her head into the nape of Arizona's neck, breathing in her smell.

"Nothing," Arizona replied before placing another kiss to Callie's hairline.

"Hmm, sure sure," Callie replied before placing a line of kisses down Arizona's neck, but still refusing to open her eyes, "What time is it?" she questioned in between kisses.

"About seven," Arizona answered as rolled over a little in Callie's direction, effectively wrapping herself around her.

"Mmm, more sleep," Callie mumbled as she took to Arizona's new position and wrapped her arms around her as well.

"M'kay, but there is a present on your night stand," Arizona replied, knowing that it would spark Callie's interest.

"Present, there can't be, no one has been here," Callie replied, peeking one eye open to see if Arizona was lying or not.

"Well I am here, and you are here, and there is a present on your night stand and you still haven't given me a good morning kiss," Arizona replied confidently.

"Ok," Callie replied as she opened both eyes and stretched her body out a little before settling back into Arizona's embrace, "Good morning," she started with a big smile on her face before she pulled Arizona in for a lingering kiss.

"Good morning," Arizona replied as in confirmation that Callie had performed her morning duty to perfection.

"Now, you said something about a present?" Callie asked as she sat up in bed and the turned to look at her night stand. Sitting atop of the stand was a steaming cup of coffee and a pink box with a ribbon on the top. "You made coffee? That's why you were out of bed?" Callie asked, completely surprised by the gesture.

"Yes, I made coffee," Arizona replied with a smile as Callie leant in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"And what is this," Callie asked, returning her attention to the nightstand and gesturing at the box.

"I am not sure," Arizona lied.

"Liar," Callie smiled as she picked up the box and settled it in her lap and she reached for her coffee ad took a big gulp. "Mmm, perfect," she confirmed before kissing a now giddy and impatient Arizona again.

"Open your present," Arizona chimed as she bounced up and down on the mattress like a young child.

"You know," Callie started as she placed her coffee back on the stand and picked up the present, "For someone who had nothing to do with this you are awfully excited."

"Shut up Calliope and open it," Arizona replied with a pout.

"Ok, don't get your panties in a knot," Callie finished as she pulled the lid off of the box to reveal that the pink box was full of Hershey Kisses. "Arizona," Callie said as she pulled one out to inspect it, only then revealing the card that was in jammed down the side of the box. As she opened it Arizona remained silent, knowing that the card had the explanation.

_Calliope,_

_Here you have a box full of Hershey Kisses. And though it might seem that I am trying to make you fat that is simply not true, rather they are to represent the amount of kisses that I want to give you. One for good morning, one for goodnight and a million in between. I hope you like your gift, there are more to come!_

_Love, Arizona._

Callie sighed as she read the card willing herself to keep the tears at bay, knowing that no one had ever gone to so much effort for her.

"You know no one has ever done something like this for me, and here you are doing it every day," Callie said, turning to Arizona when she was sure she had her emotions in check.

"You said I would have to woo you and win you over, so that is exactly what I am doing, and you deserve it all," Arizona explained, moving her hand to caress Callie's cheek.

"Arizona, you won me over a long time ago," Callie explained as she leant in and gave Arizona a soft yet passionate kiss that she could only hope portrayed all the emotions she was feeling. Once the kiss came to a natural end Callie hovered above Arizona, who had someone fallen back into a laying position with Callie lying on top of her. Callie just gazed down at Arizona for a bit before speaking. "You don't have to keep wooing me, you've got me already," she explained.

"I know I don't have to but I am going to, I have a plan and it is already set in place, so I am going to finish it," Arizona replied with a smile.

"Ok then," Callie replied before leaning back down and kissing Arizona again. "Oh, did you make yourself some coffee?"

"Um, no, but I will get one in a minute," Arizona explained as she tried to pull Callie back down toward her lips.

"Ah, no you don't, I'll be back in a sec, breakfast in bed?" Callie half suggested, raising an eyebrow at Arizona before going on to explain as she headed for the door, "You see I got this delivery yesterday of like an entire bakery and I have heaps of pastries left so you will just _have_ to help me eat them."

A few moments later Callie returned with a mug, a fresh pot of coffee and a plate of pastries. Arizona was sitting up against the head board as she drunk in the sight.

"Weren't you wearing shorts when we went to bed?" Arizona asked.

"I was wearing shorts before we went to bed, but I don't sleep in them," Callie explained as she sat the pastries on the bed, handed Arizona her coffee mug and the pot before taking a seat herself.

"How did I go through the night not knowing that?" Arizona asked as she contemplated which pastry she was going to start with.

"I am not sure," Callie said as she picked up the chocolate croissant which earned her a glare from Arizona, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I was gonna eat that one," she replied with a pout.

"There's another just there," Callie replied pointing out the other chocolate croissant in the box.

"Yeah, but I wanted that one," Arizona replied in a child-like voice while she gestured at the croissant Callie was holding in her hand.

"Here, have this one then, I will have the other one," Callie said as she went to hand the pastry to Arizona.

"No, its fine, I am going to have a Danish anyway," Arizona said, and then she shifted back to their other conversation, "And it was probably a good thing anyway."

Callie gave her a puzzled look before speaking, "What, you are having a Danish?"

"No Callie," Arizona replied, as if what she was talking about was the most obvious thing ever, "That I didn't know you only wore your black and very lacy panties to bed, rather than pyjama shorts."

"Oh, um ok, why?" Callie replied, still confused at how the conversation changed so abruptly.

"Cause I probably could have kept these," Arizona explained, gesturing to her hands and twinkling her fingers, "to myself."

"And would that have been such a bad thing?" Callie asked trying to keep her face straight.

"Well... p-probably not... but I mean... slow remember," Arizona replied, a little flustered as the images of what she could have done flashed through her mind.

"Oh no I remember," Callie replied as she moved herself closer to Arizona at an excruciatingly slow pace, never allowing her eyes to move away from Arizona's. She heard Arizona swallow loudly and she knew that what had started as a joke was now completely serious and all she wanted to do was kiss Arizona all day.

"We shouldn't," Arizona said as way of protest, half believing what she was saying, but wanting, in that moment, to do it oh so bad.

"We won't," Callie said as she pulled up her movement so there was only millimetres between her lips and Arizona's, allowing Arizona to move the remaining distance if she wanted to. It only took a moment for Arizona to close the distance. The kiss started off slow, and somehow, much to her own surprise, Callie managed to move the plate of pastries off of the bed and onto the night stand on Arizona's side of the bed without making anything fall off of the plate and without disconnecting their lips. She thought it was quite an achievement. It didn't take long for the pair to end up laying down again, Callie hovering over Arizona, engaging in a slow and exploratory kiss.

"Mmm, Calliope," Arizona moaned as Callie moved her lips to kiss down Arizona's neck. Arizona's hands moved to the hemline of Callie's shirt where she begun to lift it over the caramel skin of Callie's body. Arizona stopped her movements once she had revealed Callie's stomach and pulled back from the kiss they were engaged in to obtain Callie's gaze. Once Callie's brown orbs locked with her blue ones she started to lift the shirt again, looking to Callie for permission to keep going. At the feel of Arizona's fingertips grazing her skin slowly Callie simply nodded in permission as she allowed her lids to flutter closed and a low moan to be released from her lips. Arizona took that as permission enough and she pulled the shirt off of Callie and tossed it to the side.

Arizona pulled back to drink in the sight. Callie's caramel skin was glowing in the morning sun and it was forming goose bumps as she ran her fingers over her taught stomach and back up to her chest, which was now heaving back and forth as Callie drew in big breaths. Arizona was amazed, Callie was absolutely breath taking.

Callie opened her eyes and connected them with Arizona's as she let her fingers graze their way down Arizona's body and to the hem of her shirt. Seeking permission the same way Arizona had, Callie slowly began to lift her shirt over her milky white skin, continuing as Arizona slowly nodded her head in approval. Once the offensive item was removed, Callie looked down onto Arizona's body, immaculately toned and highlighted by the baby pink bra she adorned.

Callie lowered herself back onto Arizona, closing her eyes once again as she released another moan at the feel of her naked top half coming into contact with Arizona's bare torso. Connecting her lips straight to Callie's neck, Arizona allowed Callie a minute to get used to this experience and to process what was happening.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked when her kisses reached Callie's ear.

"I can't move," came Callie's mumbled reply through the pillow.

"Why not? Did I hurt you?" Arizona asked, suddenly worried.

"No, you did nothing, it's just, I am just so turned on that I am not sure what I will do if I move from this position, and I-I can't get it under control," Callie explained, not moving from her position.

"Do you want me to stop?" Arizona asked, not wanting to make Callie uncomfortable.

"I am not sure," Callie replied as she rolled off Arizona a bit to settle mostly on her, but to the side, "You are gorgeous, like the most beautiful human being I have ever seen before, and I have never had this reaction to another person before, and it is just a lot to take in and my brain doesn't seem to come to the party and help me out by functioning properly."

"I know. We can just lay like this for a bit, if you want?" Arizona supplied, trying to comfort Callie.

"Hmm, I would like that," Callie replied, placing a soft kiss to Arizona's cheek and throwing her leg over one of Arizona's, causing her centre to come into contact with her thigh, eliciting another moan. Callie's centre was throbbing, and it was driving her insane and made her feel like she had no control over her actions. After the first contact with Arizona's thigh, and the subsequent pleasure that shot through her body, she knew she was a goner. She moved her lips, from where they had just kissed Arizona on the cheek, to Arizona's neck and she started planting soft kisses from her ear to her shoulder. Slowly her hips started rocking on their own accord against Arizona's leg, causing Callie to moan through her kisses.

"Calliope," Arizona groaned as one of Callie's bold hands found her breast and started caressing it. Feeling confident with the reaction she gained, Callie continued her ministrations, her sidelong position allowing her hands to explore Arizona's body.

Callie kissed her way back up to Arizona's ear and whispered, "You know how I said we won't," she paused as another moan escaped her throat, allowing Arizona to moan a quick "Mhmm," in reply.

"Well," Callie started again, "Could we, maybe?"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Along you came (10/?)  
>Couple: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC17 for later<br>Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.<p>

ATT: So wow for the comments I received for the last chapter.. It is so nice to know that you are all enjoying the story and that you were super disappointed with where I left it, but in a good way. Totally the response I was going for :) As always I like to know your thoughts on the chapter, constructive criticism is always appreciated, and it makes me smile when I wake up to like twenty emails telling me people commented, reviewed, added to alerts and favourites; totally made my first day back at uni bearable. So thank you once again :) AND ENJOY!

ATT 2: I have never dedicated a chapter but this one i am going to. This is for Jessica-Loves-Katie over at FanFiction. You know why.

_Callie kissed her way back up to Arizona's ear and whispered, "You know how I said we won't," she paused as another moan escaped her throat, allowing Arizona to moan a quick "Mhmm," in reply._

"_Well," Callie started again, "Could we, maybe?"_

Callie kissed Arizona's neck as she nervously awaited a reply. Arizona's brain suddenly kicked back into gear as the effect of Callie's words began to sink in. Her body felt alive and it was responding to the most simple of stimuli, and the kisses her neck was receiving was doing nothing to help her thought process.

"Callie," Arizona replied in a tone that suggested she was less than pleased with Callie's suggestion.

"Mmm," Callie replied as she continued kissing Arizona's neck, afraid to look her in the eye.

"Callie," Arizona repeated, using her hands to get Callie to look at her. When she received no response, just a continuation of kisses, Arizona manoeuvred herself slightly, locking a leg around Callie's and then she rolled quickly, effectively landing herself on top of Callie, her legs straddling Callie's torso. "Callie, I thought we were going slow?" Arizona asked, nothing but concern in her voice.

"We have been, and you, and this," Callie said, motioning to Arizona's half naked body, "you turn me on like never before, like unbelievably, and I don't want to wait, unless you want to of course, but Arizona, I want you."

Arizona whimpered a little and closed her eyes in response before she could get her hormones in check. "Are you sure?" she asked, reopening her eyes and locking them with Callie's now very dark and lust filled orbs.

"Not entirely, but I will tell you if I become uncomfortable, I promise. Are you sure?" Callie replied honestly.

"Well I have done this before, so I am not entirely in the same boat as you, but I am nervous, and I know it is a cliché, but I kinda want it to be perfect, so kinda not entirely sure either," Arizona explained.

"Ok, well slowly, and if either of us wants to stop, then we say so," Callie decided, nodding at the end and waiting for Arizona's confirmation.

"Ok," Arizona replied shakily, finally realizing what she was going to be doing.

"Ok," Callie agreed, "Now come down here and cuddle with me for a bit," Callie suggested after noticing Arizona's nerves, thinking that they were going to have to slowly work their way back up to where they were only moments ago.

Arizona lay on top of Callie, slightly to the side, nudging her face into the crook of Callie's neck. She allowed her lids to flutter closed as she consumed the feel of laying skin on skin with Callie, the feeling immediately sending a wave of arousal through her body.

"Mhmm, you smell so good," Arizona said as she slowly started to kiss Callie's neck, leaving a trail from her ear to her shoulder and then working her way back up again. Callie closed her eyes at the feel of Arizona's mouth on her neck and rolled her face away from Arizona, granting her more space. Just like Callie had done before, Arizona let her hand begin to wander Callie's torso, rubbing patterns on her stomach and every so often travelling high and massaging the underside of her breast but never going any higher, just teasing. "Are you still sure?" Arizona asked as her kisses once again reached Callie's ear.

Rendered mostly speechless by Arizona's ministrations Callie replied with a simple, "Mhmm."

"Ok," Arizona said as she continued, now allowing her hand to travel lower and toy with the line of Callie's black and super lacy panties. She lowered the fabric a little, Callie moans of approval being enough for Arizona to continue her exploration. Next she let her hand travel back up to the underside of Callie's breast. She traced the curve and then let her fingers trace through the valley between her breasts, up her neck and to her cheek. Arizona then pulled her face away from Callie's neck and rose a little so she could look down at her face. Callie's eyes were still clamped shut so Arizona leant down and placed a kiss on each of Callie's cheeks before she connected their lips together. Callie was once again completely overwhelmed by all the sensations Arizona was arousing in her; it was nothing like she had felt with any guy before. Arizona kissed Callie's lips for a few moments before swiping her tongue over Callie's lower lip, silently asking for permission to enter, which was granted immediately. As they kissed slowly and passionately Arizona let her hand begin another journey down Callie's body, this time stopping on her breast, at first just letting her hand rest atop of it. Callie moaned into her mouth at the feel and the kiss became sloppier as Callie arched her back, effectively pushing her breast into Arizona's hand, signifying to Arizona that her new position was acceptable, and prompting her to begin massaging the flesh.

"Is this ok?" Arizona asked after she pulled back from the kiss, her blue eyes locking with Callie's.

"Mhm, yes," Callie breathed out as she allowed her hands to lift, wrap around Arizona's back and release the clip of Arizona's bra, gravity pulling it forward as soon as it was released. Callie's eyes were immediately drawn to the newly exposed flesh, and hard as she might try, she couldn't draw them away. "My god Arizona, you are amazing," she said after a few moments, reconnecting her eyes with blue ones as Arizona lowered her face towards Callie, both closing their eyes at the last moment as they collided in another kiss.

Arizona's hands once again began to wander, finding themselves at the hemline of Callie's panties. Slowly edging her fingers teasing under the lace band, Callie bucked her hips, moaning into Arizona's mouth. Wanting to remove the offending item, Arizona pulled back from the kiss and looked Callie in the eye.

"Can I?" she asked as she pulled the hemline down a little further. Callie simply nodded in reply as Arizona slowly, almost torturously slowly, down Callie's tanned legs, as she kissed a trail down her body as she moved to completely remove the item. When Callie's panties were completely removed, Arizona found herself near Callie's knees and looking up at her body, her chest heaving as her lungs demanded more oxygen, her eyes closed as she tried to control her breathing and her folds glistening with the moisture that has accumulated there. It was the most beautiful and sexy thing Arizona had ever seen. Wanting nothing more to have complete skin on skin contact Arizona removed her own shorts before kissing her way back up Callie's body. Once she was back face to face with Callie, staring into her now open eyes, Arizona lowered herself to give Callie another quick kiss before lifting up again.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked Callie, nothing but love and concern sounding in her tone.

"I am, are you?" Callie asked back in the same tone.

"Yes," Arizona replied as lowered herself again and kissed Callie deeply, entering her tongue into her mouth instantly and slowly caressing the soft and warm tongue she found residing in Callie's mouth. Feeling confident that Callie would verbalize it if she was feeling uncomfortable and comforted by the conviction in Callie's voice after she asked, Arizona allowed her hand to trail down Callie's body and to her hipbone where she rubbed a few circles, causing Callie to buck her hips slightly seeking out more friction. Callie's clit was pulsating in time with her heart which was thumping in her chest in a combination of nerves and arousal. She just wanted to be touched, she wanted release but at the same time she was enjoying the teasing that Arizona was doing, however torturous it felt.

"Please Arizona," Callie practically begged after pulling away from the kiss, prompting Arizona to lower her hand and just sit above Callie's centre. At this Callie slammed her eyes shut in anticipation, but Arizona refused to continue until she could look into her eyes, knowing her true feelings would be reflected there.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered, prompting Callie to open her eyes. What was revealed was nothing but love and lust, pure want, which gave Arizona all the consent she needed, and she allowed her fingers to trail along Callie's slit down and back up once, before falling between her folds.

"Oh my god," Callie gasped at the feel, while Arizona moaned as a result of the wetness she found there.

"Callie, you're so wet," Arizona explained as she slowly circled Callie's clit, her fingers surrounded by hot wetness. Callie moaned at Arizona's words and arched her back off the bed, letting her fingers trail to Arizona's breast where she took one and began massaging it. Arizona slowed her movement in between Callie's folds at the feel of her own breast being touched and threw her head back slightly, prompting Callie to grind into her fingers as she watched Arizona above her. Callie allowed her other hand to grasp Arizona's hip and tug her slightly so she straddling her hips once again. After struggling a little to find a position where she could keep her fingers at Callie's centre, Arizona began her ministrations again as the hand that Callie had on Arizona's hip found its way slowly to just above Arizona's core. Arizona was watching Callie closely and noticed the nerves that Callie had begun to display. Pulling her eyes from where her hand lay so closely to Arizona's core, Callie allowed them to lock with the clue ones above her.

"I've never," Callie started nervously, "I don't know what to do."

"It's ok, what do you feel like doing? What is your body urging you to do?" Arizona asked, trying to let Callie figure it out at her own pace and understanding the insecurity.

"I want to touch you, so bad," Callie admitted, finding it ridiculously easy to be honest with the blonde.

"Ok then, just do what feels right, usually that is what feels good," Arizona encouraged having stopped her own movements and just allowing her fingers to sit between Callie's folds.

"Um, ok," Callie replied as she slowly allowed her fingers to lower, never moving her eyes from Arizona's. At the feel of the wetness between Arizona's folds, Callie gasped and Arizona closed her eyes in pleasure, moaning loudly. Arizona felt the immediate urge to resume her movements but fought it, trying to allow Callie time to adjust before overloading her senses

"Is this ok?" Callie asked as she swirled her fingers around, enjoying the feel of the wetness, combined with the heat and the small gasps and moans that Arizona would release every so often.

"Calliope, it's amazing," Arizona replied, eyes closed and her head hanging almost limply on her neck, rolling backwards. Callie watched her fingers move between Arizona's folds, her own wetness building at the sight, resulting in her letting out a small moan. Arizona took this as encouragement to start her own movement again, though not as focussed as before due to the wonderful distraction that was Calliope Torres.

"God, Arizona," Callie breathed out heavily, her hips moving in response to Arizona's movements as Arizona allowed her fingers to move from circling Callie's clit and down to her opening. She swirled her fingers around for a moment, eliciting a few more moans before looking down at Callie.

"Can I?" Arizona asked as she pushed one of fingers just inside Callie's opening.

"God yes," came the reply, though Arizona was unsure so she pushed it in only a little further only for her thrust to be met by Callie's hips. Taking that as an okay Arizona pushed her entire digit in the next thrust causing Callie to half scream out and half moan while she trailed her fingers to Arizona's opening, copying the moves of the blonde and pushing a digit into her centre.

"Calliope," Arizona gasped as pleasure shot through her body, originating in her core. Adding another finger to Callie's core, Callie soon followed suit as the pair tried to keep up their movements despite the huge amount of pleasure they were experiencing.

Callie could feel the heat begin to rise in her stomach, and as if she somehow knew, Arizona started to swipe her thumb over Callie's clit in time with her thrusts, throwing Callie even further into oblivion. Knowing Callie would not be able to copy the motion Arizona leant forward and captured Callie's lips, effectively placing her clit directly over Callie's so her thumb could stimulate both of their clits simultaneously.

"Arizona," Callie moaned into Arizona's mouth, "This feels amazing, I am so close."

Arizona continued her ministrations as she felt the Callie's walls increasingly tighten, signifying her impending orgasm, feeling her own walls contracting as well.

"Me too Calliope, me too," Arizona confirmed as she thrust in deeper than she had before, fast tracking Callie's orgasm.

"Oh god... Arizona... Fucking god..." Callie called out as her walls tightened, her body froze and then her orgasm shattered through her, causing her body to relax completely.

Hearing Callie and feeling her fingers curl inside of her as her orgasm smashed through her caused Arizona to come all but a second after Callie, her screams and moans muffled by the pillow her face was now against. She laid limp on top of Callie while they both tried to return their breathing to normal and their brains to reality.

"Arizona, that was amazing," Callie said, still unmoving after a few moments.

"Mhmm," Arizona agreed, still not at a place where full sentences could be formed _and_ used.

Callie fussed a little under Arizona and moved herself so that she could wrap her arms around the blonde and cuddle into her, placing a slow line on kissed along her hairline, never once opening her eyes, and feeling like her body might just fall back into the land of slumber.

XXX

"So what are you doing after class?" Callie asked Arizona as the lecturer finished up his spiel about how being in law school means that you have to starting learning for yourself. The pair had fell back asleep after their morning activities, only to be awoken again but ten minutes later by the chime of Callie's alarm, alerting them that they had to get up and start preparing for their daily classes.

"Um, I was thinking of heading back to my room and getting started on an assignment I have due in a couple of weeks," Arizona explained as they headed out the door.

"Oh, um, ok, fair enough," Callie replied trying her hardest to not sound overly keen.

"Hmm, why? Did you have something in mind?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, no, nothing. Just thought that maybe we could have hung out is all," Callie explained looking anywhere but Arizona.

"Um, ok. Well we have that tute really early tomorrow, so why don't you run home, grab some clothes and you can stay here the night, then I can get some work done while you are gone and then we can keep each other company tonight. How does that sound?" Arizona suggested as they now stood facing each other, Callie's car located in the opposite direction to Arizona's dorm.

"Sounds great," Callie replied with a smile, leaning down to kiss Arizona, "I will be back in a few hours."

"Great," Arizona replied before stealing another kiss, "Oh and don't forget to check your mail," Arizona added.

"Check my mail?" Callie questioned confusedly.

"Yeah, it um looked really um... full... this morning... it looked full, so check it," Arizona fumbled.

"Alright then," Callie answered giving Arizona a 'really' look, but Arizona had already turned on her heels and begun skipping back toward her dorm.

"Check my mail, who tells you to check your mail, weird," Callie muttered to herself as she wandered to her car which was not parked too far away.

Callie drove home bopping away to the music she had roaring out the speakers, trying her hardest to understand why Arizona had told her to check her mailbox, it seemed ridiculous but her curiosity had been spiked. As soon as she parked her car she jumped out and practically ran to the letter box, put her key in, unlocked it and pushed her hand in.

"Full?" she questioned to herself. There was only one item in there. She grasped it in her hand and pulled it out. It was a light pink envelope, rather large. She just smiled to herself, knowing this was Arizona's doing. She waited until she was in the privacy of her apartment before she opened it.

She ran inside, kicked off her shoes threw her bag and books on the lounge and tore into the envelope, smiling broadly while she did it. Inside was a small card and a CD.

"A CD?" Callie asked to herself.

She opened the card to read the information it held.

_My Calliope,_

_Quite simply this is a mixed tape, well CD, for you. I could have googled love songs but I thought I would pull some from my collection instead, I hope you enjoy it._

_All my love,_

_Arizona._

Callie jumped over to the CD player, jammed the CD and hit the play button. The first song was one she had not heard before, so she went back to the card to see if there was any more information, and sure enough on the other side there was a list and an explanation for each song.

_1. Florence + the machine: you got the love. I know that no matter what is thrown my way that I will get through Calliope because I have your support._

_2. Bruno Mars: just the way you are. Simply because Calliope you are amazing just the way you are, so don't let a soul change you._

_3. Angus and Julie Stone: For you. I am yours, for one, but mainly because if you agree, I will make you the star of my life._

_4. Adele: Make you feel my love. Because I will do whatever it takes for you to know how I feel about you._

_5. Ingrid Michaelson: Can't help falling in love. I tried, when I found out you were a newborn, I tried to not love you and it was impossible._

_6. Joshua Radin: You got what I need. The title says it all, you have exactly what I need, and if I have you I need nothing more._

_7. Evermore: Light surrounding you. Whenever I look at you are glowing, like some kind of Goddess and I love it._

_8. Norah Jones: Turn me on. Maybe a bit naughty, but frankly that is what you do to me._

_9. Jet: She's a genius. Who doesn't like a bit of rock, and this song is basically you in a nutshell; genius._

_10. Katy Perry: I kissed a girl. Basically cause you did kiss and girl, me, and you did like it :)_

_11. Kings of Leon: Sex on fire. So I have heard many stories about the origin of this song but this morning I felt like I was on fire, hence the song._

_12. Lisa Mitchell: Neapolitan dreams. I just find this song really cute, so I added it._

_13. Sean Miller: Shimmer. You are so amazing, you shimmer and shine, don't ever stop._

Callie sat on the sofa gob smacked as she read through the card and the entirety of the CD. Once the CD had finished running she jumped off the couch, jammed a whole heap of clothes into a bag not bothering to check if she had everything she needed and ran out the door and headed to her car, craving to get to Arizona as soon as possible, but not before stopping off you some nice one and a small treat.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Along you came (11/?)

Couple: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC17

Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.

Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

_For my amazing Jessica, you are my inspiration and a true God send._

ATT: So wow, I have not updated this in forever, I am really sorry guys. Life got really hectic, uni got hectic and I have met this amazing girl, and that combined with uni work, is consuming all my time in the best possible way.. Either I am at uni or I am with her, and I am sorry that writing has taken a back seat, but when you meet someone this amazing, you don't just let them slip by; you grab onto them with both hands and never let go. So I have been doing a lot of, I suppose you could call it self-discovery, and I am sure all of you assumed that I am gay, which I am, but I have only just started coming out to people, but I can truly say that the people here, both at FanFiction and Live Journal have been amazing inspiration, so thank you. It was great to have a place where I could be myself. And Fanfiction, you will always hold a special place in my heart cause you are how I met my girl. Anyway, in saying all that, I am now on (Australian) summer holidays, so hopefully lots of updates and maybe even a completed story, maybe. As always comments are much appreciated. Now onto the part you have been waiting for. xx

Arizona jumped up from her desk when she heard a knock at the door, fairly certain that she knew who it would be. She grabbed the door handle and swung the door right open, her face dropping the moment she realised who it was.

"Oh, Teddy, how you doing?" she asked, her disappointment clear on her face.

"Wow, thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel special," Teddy replied as she pushed her way into Arizona's room.

"Oh, it's not you, Callie is coming over is all," Arizona explained as she closed the door and headed to sit down next to Teddy, who had planted herself on the bed, "What's up?"

"What? A girl cant visit her friend without something being up?" Teddy asked with mock shock on her face.

"Um, most girls can but you, not so much, you always want something" Arizona replied continuing the joke.

"So you and Callie looked pretty snug today, how was last night?" Teddy asked phishing for some gossip.

"Um, really nice," Arizona replied, a wide goofy smile on her face, "And I knew you were looking for something, even if it the latest goss," she joked, nudging Teddy lightly.

"Yeah, you got me," Teddy admitted before continuing, "So, I want details, give me details woman."

"Nothing happened last night that was juicy, we just relaxed and watched some movies and I stayed over cause it was late, that was all, nothing juicy at all to share," Arizona explained, clearly hiding something.

"Oh, ok, so you stayed and nothing happened hey, after all the ogling that you have been doing, you are telling me that you kept your hands to yourself?" Teddy replied, the sarcasm obvious.

"Well yeah, during the night I did," Arizona provided looking anywhere but Teddy's eyes knowing that hers would betray her the moment they locked eyes.

"Tell me Arizona," Teddy begged, moving her head around to try and catch Arizona's eyes as Arizona dodged her gaze.

"We slept together," Arizona revealed at a whisper and lightening speed, bearing it incomprehensive to Teddy's ears.

"Wait, what? And say it slowly and louder hun," Teddy said, placing a reassuring Arizona's knee.

"We slept together," Arizona said again, this time complying with Teddy's request, saying it an audible volume and comprehensive pace.

"You slept together?" Teddy asked, slightly surprised but completely expecting it at the same time.

"Yeah, this morning," Arizona replied cautiously.

"Wait, what's wrong? Wasn't it good? Did something happen? You should seem happier than you seem, I mean I thought you wanted this," Teddy said in a rush of breath trying to figure out what had gotten into her friend.

"No, no Teddy it was amazing, all sorts of amazing, but I can't help but feel like I pushed her into it, like we should have waited longer. I am just not sure that she was ready," Arizona explained.

"Well, how was Callie after?" Teddy asked, trying to obtain the most information she could so she could reassure her friend.

"Fine, she said that it was amazing, mind blowing even," Arizona recalled, a proud smile on her face.

"And this morning at class she seemed fine sweetie, how was she at the end of class?" Teddy continued.

"She was fine, she wanted to meet up so I invited her over," Arizona remembered, the facts suddenly making her logical thought kick into gear and wade a little of the emotional shield she had created.

"So she wanted to see you today?" Teddy asked, knowing that the only way to reassure Arizona was to make her see the illegitimacy of the feelings she was feeling.

"Huh, yeah she did," Arizona replied, realisation kicking in.

"So you really think you pushed her?" Teddy asked, the final knockout punch.

"No, I mean I might ask her, but I don't think she would want to be spending more time with me, and I mean especially the night if she wasn't happy with it," Arizona answered, now confident that she hadn't done anything to push Callie into any decisions she wasn't ready for.

"Ok, well I am glad we got that out of the way; now tell me, what was it like?" Teddy continued the gossip within her peaking.

"Amazing, mind blowing Teddy, I mean I cant believe it was her first time, it was just so... so... wow..." Arizona explained the biggest and goofiest smile on her face.

"Wow? Really?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah... wow..." Arizona replied her eyes focused on a distant point as she remembered the events of earlier that day.

"Well, I am glad... but I think that is my cue to leave," Teddy said as she waved her hand in front of Arizona, signalling that it was Arizona's body language and distant look that was the cue.

"Um yeah, ok, Callie should be getting here soon anyway and I want to get through a bit more work but thanks for popping by," Arizona said as she jumped off the bed and gave Teddy a quick hug before she exited the room, leaving Arizona to her study once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Callie climbed the stairs at almost a run, exiting the fire escape door on the third floor before walking at a raced pace towards Arizona's door, her night bag thrown over one shoulder, a bottle of wine in the same hand and bunch of lilies in the other. She was so excited to see Arizona that, in her extraordinarily fast pace, she almost missed Arizona's door and skidded to a halt, a little out of breath from the energy she had exerted during the trip from her car. Callie took a deep breath to centre herself before raising her hand and knocking on the door softly. It only took Arizona a moment to swing the door open fully. Callie just stood there for a moment, her breath stolen by the blonde haired, blue eyed angel in front of her. Arizona smiled nervously while Callie stared, a small smile adorning her face before she was bought back to earth by the sound of Arizona's voice.

"Um, sorry, what did you say Arizona?" Callie asked once she realised that not a single word of what Arizona had said has penetrated her brain.

"I said do you want to come in or would you rather spend the night in the hall?" Arizona asked, a cheeky grin now spread on her face as she enjoyed Callie's awkward attempt to cover up the fact that her brain had become a little foggy.

"Um, yeah, I would like to come in," Callie replied as she took a step toward the door and then another so that she was inside the room.

"So, I just finished up some study, excuse the mess, there are books everywhere, so yeah.. You ca put your stuff there, there or there," Arizona said as she pointed out the possible places that Callie could put her things.

"Um ok, here will do," Callie said as placed her things in the second location that Arizona pointed out, "so?"

"So," Arizona replied, the awkward moment where neither of them knew exactly what to do making itself apparent to both of them, "Did you have anything you wanted to do this afternoon?" Arizona asked a moment of silence.

"Um, nothing really, maybe a movie or like a TV series even, or even something completely different, whatever you like," Callie offered, "Oh, by the way, these are for you," she added as she thrust the lilies toward Arizona.

"Alright, what TV shows do you like? I have a bit of a collection or we could watch some online?" Arizona suggested as she pulled out a vase that even she was surprised that she had it stashed in her room, holding it up for a second and trying to remember where it came from but having no memory.

"Oh, well I am kinda addicted to Modern Family, have you seen it?" Callie asked as her eyes followed Arizona's movements through the small room.

"I have seen a few, it looks hilarious, you wanna watch it?" Arizona asked as she dropped the flowers into the now half filled vase.

"Yeah, but only if you do," Callie replied while she watched Arizona place the vase on her desk, rearrange the flowers a little and then turn to face her. Deep down Callie knew that it mattered not what they watched for her eyes would be occupied with the blonde and she knew that nothing could pull their attention from her.

"Alright, modern family it is," Arizona declared as she walked a little closer to Callie and placed a light kiss on her cheek before whispering a quiet thank you in her ear for the kind gift that was the flowers.

"Ok," Callie replied through her wide smile as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled her in closer so that she could cuddle her tight. They stood like that for a moment, both enjoying the feel of the other before Callie pulled back slightly in order to kiss Arizona softly on the lips. The kiss started off light and gentle, a kiss of pure love but as memories of the previous night flooded their minds it quickly turned more passionate, still slow but lust creeping in to combine with the love to make it a rather heated kiss. After heating up, tongues caressing each other the kiss came to a natural end, both girls keeping their eyes closed as they came back to earth from quite possibly could have been the most passionate kiss of their short lives, breathing deeply in an attempt to ground their brains.

"Um, wow," Arizona muttered once her brain was back to partially working.

"Um, yeah," Callie agreed, her eyes still closed like Arizona's.

"So, modern family?" Arizona asked in the hope that this might get the evening back on track.

"Yeah, modern family," Callie agreed taking a step back to let Arizona past so she could get to her desk so she could get her laptop so they could watch some episodes and relax for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Oh, I never asked you by the way," Arizona started once the pair settled on her bed, "Last night, I.. Um... I didn't push you at all did I?" she mumbled out quickly.

"What?" Callie asked, shock evident in her tone.

"I don't know, I just wanted to check, you know, make sure I didn't push you cause I never want to do that. I guess I just wanted to make sure," she explained.

"No Arizona, you didn't push me, not in the slightest, you... You were amazing babe... So incredible," Callie explained her sincerity clear in the smile that also adorned her features.

"Oh, um ok," Arizona replied as she looked Callie in the eyes, knowing that she could judge whether she was telling the truth from them alone.

"Is that all?" Callie asked, trying to judge how Arizona was coping.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all," Arizona replied with a small smile on her face as she leant down and into Callie's body, taking a nice snug position snuggled into her side, ready for an afternoon of cuddling and DVD watching.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neither Callie nor Arizona was sure when is started, or what prompted it, but somewhere in the mix of episodes they had moved from their sitting position, Arizona wrapped up in Callie's arms to a laying position, Callie half on top of Arizona, their legs tangled in between each other as they kissed slowly, both enjoying the feel of the others lips and tongue as they moved together. Arizona's hand begun to wander, moving to the hem of Callie's shirt where she grabbed a hold of the material and tugged it upwards, both them only breaking the kiss long enough to move the blue coloured shirt. Arizona moaned at the feel of Callie's skin and her back automatically arched off the bed a little, effectively grinding her leg into Callie's centre, forcing Callie to moan and break the kiss in order to catch her breath.

"You ok?" Arizona asked, looking at Callie with worried eyes.

"God, I am more than ok Arizona," Callie confirmed, "But that leg grinding stuff, it's going to lead to nakedness, just so you know."

"You mean this," Arizona said as she pushed her leg back into Callie's centre, grinning as Callie threw her head back a little and moaned.

"Yeah," Callie breathed out once the contact was gone.

"So do you like the contact or would you like me to stop?" Arizona asked, always cautious not to push Callie into something she isn't ready for, even if they did sleep together for the first time the night before.

"I love it," Callie said as she allowed herself to fall down a little and grind down on the leg that was positioned between hers.

"Wow," Arizona whispered out, the sight of Callie grinding down her doing amazing things to her libido. Suddenly turned on through the roof, Arizona let her hand wander to the buckle of Callie's belt and she begun to unhook it, her eyes locked on Callie's to make sure that she truly was ok with what was about to happen for the second time. She slowly released the belt and then moved to the button of her jeans, popping it with ease before rolling Callie onto her back so she could remove the denim pants.

Arizona pulled the fabric down Callie's slender legs to reveal a pair of silky looking black bikini panties. Callie was desperate for something, her clit begging to be touched as it throbbed inside her panties, as she moved and twisted, trying with all her might to seek some contact. Arizona crawled back up the bed and placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips before trailing her hand down her stomach having already decided that foreplay was long gone and Callie was ready. Arizona didn't hesitate at all, but rather dipper her hand straight under Callie's panties and into the wetness that awaited her. As soon as Arizona's fingers made contact with Callie's clit, both the girls let out a moan, Callie surprised at how amazing it felt, and Arizona surprised at the heat and wetness that had accumulated in such a short amount of time.

"My god you're wet," Arizona gasped out as she circled her fingers around where Callie needed it most.

"You do that to me, it is all you," Callie said, her eyes slammed shut and head thrown back as her hips thrust into Arizona's hand every so often.

"How does it feel?" Arizona asked, generally confident in her ability but needing confirmation that she was doing something pleasurable.

"Amazing... God amazing... Don't stop," Callie replied, still unable to open her eyes due to the electricity flowing through her body. And that was when it hit Arizona, she hadn't tasted the girl before her, this amazing girl that had the ability to make her feel things she thought were impossible, especially in the short amount of time that they had known each other. The urge to taste her became unbearable, so Arizona stopped her ministration.

"No, no, no... Please... No," Callie protested as she thrust her hips upwards, begging for Arizona to continue, but Arizona removed her hand completely instead and bought it closer to her mouth as she stared Callie in the eye trying to gather her response.

Arizona leant back before asking, "May I?" while she gestured at her fingers. Unable to form words at the mere thought of what Arizona was going to do Callie begun to nod slowly, but the nod got increasingly fast as a wide smile spread over Callie's features. Arizona then raised her fingers to her lips and sucked off the juices they had gathered.

"Mmh god," Callie moaned out at the sight, almost sure that the sight was going to make her come.

"Can I?" Arizona then asked, gesturing with her head towards Callie's centre.

"You mean... now?" Callie asked, clearly a little unsure.

"I don't have to babe, I was just asking, we are going at your pace, so whenever you are ready ok?" Arizona reinforced, now rubbing comforting circles on Callie's hip and over the slight birth mark that resided there.

"I... I want you to... but slow," Callie said, nodding her head slowly as if contemplating the idea.

"Ok," Arizona replied, "Slow." She nodded toward Callie before slowly making her decent, never breaking eye contact as she kissed down her body to her panties. Arizona kissed Callie's folds over the panties, before pulling them down the same path that the jeans had made only minutes prior. Once the panties were removed, Arizona kissed up Callie's left leg until she arrived at her centre, looking up once more to confirm that what she was about to do was ok, she locked eyes with Callie's and though there was a touch of uncertainty in her eyes, she nodded slightly as if giving Arizona permission. Arizona leant down slowly and placed a kiss over Callie's folds, taking in the scent that was amazingly unique to Calliope Torres, before she parted her folds slightly and ran her tongue along her folds. Arizona moaned at the taste, something oddly tangy but unbelievably addictive while Callie bucked her hips of the bed and up into Arizona's face as a result of the pleasure that shot through her body, causing her legs to become heavy.

"Is this ok?" Arizona asked after her first ministration.

"Oh my god, it is amazing babe," Callie confirmed as she tried to push herself back up into Arizona.

Taking that as permission to keep going, Arizona leant down, this time kissing Callie's clit before taking it in her mouth.

"Oh fuck," Callie moaned, slamming her eyes shut and throwing her head back at the raw pleasure that was shooting through her body. The feelings running through Callie's body were like none she had ever experienced. She felt on fire, like her head was spinning. And she was sure as the Pope is Catholic that she was going to pass out if her body didn't let her release all the pleasure she was feeling.

Arizona continued her ministrations, her experienced tongue alternating between licking, flicking and sucking Callie's clit and Callie bucked her hips into her face, never faltering and bringing Callie closer and closer to the edge, herself feeling as if she might come without being touched.

"Oh god," Callie moaned up, thrashing her head about and pushing her hips higher and higher as the heat within her began to rise and rise. She could feel it coming, her impending orgasm working its way through her body and fast approaching her centre where she expected it to explode. But each time she felt like she would crumble of the top, it would dissipate a little before shooting a level of pleasure through her that she had never experienced before, and then she felt as if it was all over, but once again a slight dissipation before firing through her again. By now Callie was thrusting higher into the air, begging her body to let go and to release, but once again it rose only this time the orgasm crashed through her body as she rose of the bed and she fell, her insides exploding in pleasure and she lay there, for the first time ever completely unable to move or speak after an orgasm; the best orgasm of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Along you came (12/?)

Couple: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC17

Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.

Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

_For__my__amazing__Jessica,__you__are__my__inspiration__and__a__true__God__send_.

ATT : So thank you for all the comments on the last chapter, definitely good inspiration to keep writing. I have to thank my amazing beta (the lovely jessica-loves-katie over at FanFiction), yes I know have one, and girlfriend who are two in the same, how cool is that! So comments are always welcome, appreciated and wanted. Happy reading!

"So date night tonight babe?" Callie asked as she headed out of class hand in hand with Arizona.

"Yep, what time?" Arizona asked as she look up and towards Callie.

"I'll pick you up around six, is that ok?" Callie replied as they stood at the point where they would both have to go their separate ways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So are you ready to go?" Callie asked as Arizona picked up her bag which was hanging from the rack near her door.

"Yep," Arizona replied as she turned to face Callie, her bag hanging over her shoulder, hands hanging by her side and ready to head out, "So are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

"Nope, not even a clue, but I know you are going to like it, it screams Arizona Robbins," Callie replied, her patent cheeky smile adorning her face.

"Ok, I'm going to hold you to that Calliope Torres, this better be fricken good cause you know how much I hate surprises," Arizona said, giggly a little from excitement as she grabbed Callie's hand and led her out of her room and toward the stairs.

"Ok babe," Callie said as she opened the door to the stairs for Arizona, ever the gentlewoman.

"So really, no hints?" Arizona asked squinching her a face together.

"Nope babe, no hints, sorry," Callie finalised taking Arizona's hand in her own and leading her down to her car which was parked on the curb out the front of college that Arizona lived in.

"My lady," Callie said as she opened the passenger side door for Arizona to enter the car, her courtesy extending much further than most people her age.

The car ride was filled with an anxious Arizona tapping her fingers, jumping her leg or muttering silly things under her breath about how she hates surprises and should never have agreed to date night in the first place, to which Callie responded with a soft chuckled as she manoeuvred the car through the streets and toward their secret destination.

"Ok babe, I am going to ask you to do something but you don't have to if you are not comfortable doing it, ok," Callie said as she turned the car down a small side street.

"Um, ok," Arizona replied nervously.

"Could you cover your eyes?" Callie asked as she squeezed Arizona's hand to reassure her that she could indeed back out.

"Close my eyes?" Arizona asked as she mulled over the idea.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Callie answered, still grasping Arizona's hand.

"Um ok, I can do that," Arizona agreed, closing them as Callie continued toward their destination.

"Alright it is only a minute or so," Callie explained as she turned the corner and entered the parking lot, driving toward the bright neon lights of the entrance. She picked a car space in the centre of the lot facing the neon lights so that Arizona could see where they were immediately.

"Ok, you can open your eyes babe," Callie said after she had killed the ignition and turned slightly in her seat to face Arizona.

"Ok," Arizona replied as she opened them slowly, "Ohmygod," she released in one breath, "The fair!"

"Yeah the fair," Callie confirmed in a small voice as Arizona jumped up and down in her seat at the sight before her.

"Come on Callie, let's get in there, like now," Arizona said as she jumped from the car and ran toward the entrance of the fair, leaving her door hanging open as she let her excitement show.

"I'm coming babe, just hold your horses," Callie said as she jogged around the car, closed the passenger side door and then caught up to Arizona.

After Callie paid for the pair for unlimited rides and access to all the areas Arizona burst through the gates, her blue wristband tied securely around her left hand as she spun in circles to take in the sight as if she had never been to the fair before.

"So, you are in charge, where to first amor?" Callie asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Callie had been dragged through the fair by Arizona for at least an hour and a half, from one ride to the next, each being claimed by Arizona to be the best ride at the fair. It was a side to Arizona that Callie had not expected, under the facade of an innocent blonde lay a thrill seeking girl who loved every ride. Callie wish she could say the same for herself, but under her hardcore facade lay a girl who was not such a fan of rides, especially anything that included high speeds combined with high heights, which was pretty much the definition of a fair ride. They had been down the arcade alley where Callie showed off her surprisingly accurate shooting skills, a talent she could not quite place and won a bright orange goldfish toy which she kindly passed on to an overly excited Arizona who, for the daughter of a marine had an awful shot. As they had decided at the beginning of the night, the ferris wheel was the last ride on the cards, a nice way to settle down from the night so they headed over there and waited patiently for their turn. Once they were called to the front of the line they headed to the available chair and took a seat.

As the pair settled into their seat on the Ferris wheel Arizona turned to Callie and instantly Callie noticed the panic set in in Arizona's eyes, as if she had just recalled something that had happened that she should be worried about.

"Um, Arizona, are you ok?" Callie asked cautiously as there carriage begun to move into the air.

"Um, yeah I think so," Arizona replied, clearly unsure of whether her answer was true or not.

"You think you're ok, alright, that's reassuring," Callie said as she turned a little in her seat so she could face Arizona a little better, "What's got you 'thinking' you're ok."

"Well something happened, and I completely forgot about it until now, and I am just not sure if I did the right thing or if I kinda went too far or what," Arizona explained quickly, most of the words joining together in one big ramble of sounds.

"Ok Arizona, I really think you should tell me from the beginning," Callie asked of Arizona, somehow calm in the midst of Arizona's panic.

"Well um yesterday, you remember Lori from the colleges? She lives a few doors down from me?"

"Yep, blonde hair, greeny coloured eyes," Callie explained to which Arizona nodded.

"Well we had a study session the other day, it was the day I was texting you heaps, remember how I got up late and then bought some lunch and was waiting for her while I texted you?" Arizona continued, again needing confirmation that Callie was following the story, which was provided by Callie in the form of a small nod.

"Well she asked me what had me smiling so much and I just kinda smiled and shrugged it off, I mean it's not like I am hiding you, just yeah, and I was in the middle of a text and then my phone kept going off and she asked me who I was texting so much and I just kinda answered without even thinking..." Arizona explained nervously, nothing incriminating yet.

"What did you answer?" Callie asked intrigued and a little certain where this conversation was going but not yet ready to commit to it one hundred percent.

"You can't freak out ok, and I can take it back, tell her I wasn't right, you know, fix this," Arizona replied in another panicked sentence that came out as one linked word.

"Arizona, just take a breath and tell me, it can't be that bad right," Callie replied, nodding her head slowly in a reassuring manner.

"I said my girlfriend," Arizona replied quickly before looking down at her feet like they were incredibly interesting.

"You called me what?" Callie replied, a wide smile spread across her face, her pleasure in being called that highly obvious.

"My girlfriend," Arizona replied quickly again refusing to move her eyes away from her feet as the dangled from the chair meaning she was unable to see Callie's glee at holding such a title.

"Wow," Callie breathed out causing Arizona to snap her head up and stare at Callie, who was now looking out on the park.

"Um, wow... as in your ok with this?" Arizona asked, her panic less though still very evident.

"Um, yeah, Arizona, I mean if that's what you want I would love to be your girlfriend," Callie said, now looking into Arizona's blue eyes, the truth of her words radiating from her own brown orbs.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Arizona asked, her usual confidence now replaced with sheer adoration and amazement of the girl sitting in front of her.

"I do," Callie replied simply.

"Ok," Arizona replied, her panic now a distant memory of the not so old past, replaced with happiness and her look of concern replaced with a surprise.

"Ok," Callie confirmed, nodding once as if she was getting used to the idea.

"So your my girlfriend?" Arizona asked, as if confirming it would make it feel more real and less like she was living on cloud nine.

"Yeah, I'm your girlfriend, and you're mine?" Callie asked, just as surprised at where this fun afternoon had gone.

"I am," Arizona said as she lifted Callie's arm and snuggled in close to her side, "I so am."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you ready for some dinner babe, I mean I think we have seen everything there is to see, what do you say?" Callie asked Arizona as they walked aimlessly through the fair, enjoying its cheerful embrace.

"Yeah, I think it is that time of night, what's on the menu, any plans or are we making them now?" Arizona asked as she leant into Callie as they walked, loving the feel of the warmth her newly crowned girlfriend provided.

"Ha ha. Really Arizona Robbins, you think I am someone that plans a date and doesn't provide food, I think not amor, I am well prepared, come on," Callie teased pulling Arizona toward the exit of the fair and toward her car.

"Oh, we're leaving?" Arizona asked, slight disappointment in her voice causing Callie to stop dead in her tracks.

"Um, yeah, I was going to but we can stay longer if you want, the location for dinner is elsewhere is all," Callie explained facing herself to Arizona and taking Arizona's other hand in hers so she was holding both.

"Oh no, that's fine, I just love the fair is all," Arizona explained, her happy face once again re-emerging as she remembered the night, "So where to for dinner?"

"Ah, Arizona Robbins you will never learn, it's a secret, and you know what the deal is with secrets, if I tell you, I'd have to kill you and I really don't want to have to do that, do you want that Arizona?" Callie asked cheekily as she climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition.

"Fine, whatever," Arizona said tyring her hardest to sound grumpy and crossing her arms across her chest but her mouth waivered, a small smile appearing at the edges of her lips to reveal that she was indeed enjoying every second of their date night.

The car ride was short and filled with general conversation, before Callie turned her vintage car into a car spot and turning the ignition off.

"So we're here?" Arizona asked, eager to not be on the outside of the secret anymore but on the inside. You see she was used to planning and helping to surprise someone else, but she had never had someone do the same for her and as much as she loved the anticipation it was frustrating. She simply wanted to know and she wanted to know now.

"Wow, a little impatient aren't we," Callie said as she got out of the car and walked around the Arizona's and helped he exit the car, "We are almost there babe, but not just yet, a little more."

"Um ok," Arizona replied, a little confused at what was going on.

"Alright, come with me," Callie said taking Arizona's hand in her own, an act that was almost habit now, something that Callie would simply do whenever she was in the presence of her blonde haired princess. Callie led Arizona through the parking lot, down a little track that was now only lit by the moon which was luckily full that night, if it were not, neither girls would have been able to see where they were going without the assistance of a torch.

"Callie, where are you taking me?" Arizona asked a little unsure of where they were going.

"It'll be worth it babe," Callie said as she continued to pull Arizona toward their destination, and that's when it happened, the trail opened up to reveal a little gazebo lit up with tiny fairy lights looking out onto the water of the lake.

"Babe, wow..." was all Arizona could manage as she stopped dead in her tracks by the sight thrown in front of her.

"Ok so it's nothing special, I found it a couple of months back, just before we started classes, I am not even sure how, I think I was running one morning. Anyway I thought it would be a nice place to eat," Callie said as she lifted a bag into sight that Arizona didn't even see her bring from the car.

"Calliope, it's amazing," Arizona said as she shot forward toward the gazebo, her eyes wide in surprise, Callie wandering up in the rear.

"So you like it?" Callie asked as she placed the bag on the table and sat behind Arizona, who was straddling the bench seat and looking over the water, and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love it sweetie, it's just... it's amazing. No one has ever taken the effort with me that you have to put tonight together, you just... I just... Wow" Arizona tried as she leant back into Callie, this night perhaps being the best she had ever experienced, in the least challenging whatever was currently taking the top rank.

"So for dinner I thought I would keep it with the fair and carnival theme and I went for some hamburgers, fries and a little ice cream for dessert. The ice cream should still be frozen cause I had it in the fridge in the back and the burgers and stuff is probably cold but I bought it all when you were on the merry-go-round for the fifteenth time so they should still be pretty fresh," Callie explained as she unpacked the bag, placing a burger in front of Arizona and then herself and doing the same with the fries and placing the tub of ice-cream in between them to share.

"Callie, this is amazing," Arizona said as she fully turned to face her girlfriend, her eyes sparkling with pure happiness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ah, Ms. Torres, I have a note for you," the doorman said as Callie and Arizona entered the lobby of her apartment building hand in hand.

"Frank, thanks, I will pick it up in the morning, or you can pop it into my pigeon hole so I can collect it in the morning, I have some plans for this evening," Callie replied, squeezing Arizona's hand in hers while looking at her and giving her a cheeky smile while she continued to walk past Frank.

"Ah, Ms. Torres, I think it is urgent, you want to see it tonight, like now," Frank insisted.

"I'm sorry Frank, I truly won't get to it tonight so I will get the message in the morning, I have some other business to attend to," Callie replied with another squeeze to Arizona's hand and a cheeky smile.

"But Ms. Torres," Frank tried a final time, only to be cut off by the elevator doors closing him off from the couple.

Once hidden behind the closed elevator doors Callie spun around and pushed Arizona up against the back wall of the lift, pushing one of her legs in between Arizona's, placing contact on the area she was sure Arizona wanted it most.

"Oh god, Calliope, what are you doing?" Arizona asked, slightly shocked.

"Well after all the sexy eyes and the eye flirting, it's my turn and I am getting you back," Callie replied, inching her face just millimetres away from Arizona's.

"Oh yeah, get me back hey, and how do you intend on doing that?" Arizona said, her voice now an octave lower than normal.

"Oh babe, wouldn't you like to know. Telling you would be giving away my best ammo, and that doesn't seem like a very good idea, does it seem like a good idea to you babe?" Callie supplied, raising her right eyebrow.

"Well it depends Calliope," Arizona begun in her most seductive voice, "If I was in your position then no, no I can't see it being a good idea. But from my position, I feel like it would be a good idea to share."

"You'll find out babe, but as it is happening, not before," Callie finalised before leaning in and capturing Arizona's lips in her own, pushing her impossibly harder against the back wall of the elevator. She kissed her until she heard the ding of the elevator, signalling that they had arrived at their level. Callie took this opportunity to spin Arizona around, one of Callie's hands on the small of her back and the other holding her head so as to not break the kiss, and back Arizona toward her apartment door which was luckily on parallel to the elevator door, though a little to the left. At the sudden change and fast movement Arizona let out a small squeal, but managed to keep the kiss going.

Arizona then felt another cold, hard thing hit her back, this time though it was the door to Callie's apartment that came into contact with her back.

"God Calliope," Arizona moaned out when she found Callie's leg once again between her own. She took the opportunity to grind down a little, shots of pleasure coursing through her body as she made contact, causing her to moan again.

"You like that, hey?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Callie, I need you," Arizona gasped out as she once again let herself grind down on the leg below her while Callie enjoyed the sight of her marvellous girlfriend letting go in to raw need and allowing.

"What's the rush Arizona?" Callie asked, knowing exactly what the rush was but enjoying being a tease but reaching for her keys anyway.

"Come on Callie, unlock the door," Arizona said, her body pressed between the door and Callie, with one of Callie's hand leaning against the door and the other fumbling to get the key in the lock as she kissed up and down Arizona's neck.

"Callie, come on, inside, I really don't want to have to take you in the hallway," Arizona threatened, her head thrown back a little, now resting on the door.

"Ok, ok ,ok.. give me sec," Callie said, pulling her head back slightly but still pressing her body into Arizona, she slid the key into the lock, twisted it and the handle together and the pair fell through the door, both stumbling and holding onto the other in an attempt to say upright, Callie still attempting to reattach her lips to Arizona's neck.

"Calliope," an unexpected deep voice rung out through Callie's moderately sized apartment, causing both girls to stop dead in their tracks. Once all eyes were focused in the direction of the voice it sounded again, "Who is that?"

"Um, Daddy, this is my girlfriend, Arizona."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Along you came (13/?)

Couple: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC17

Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.

Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**ATTENTION: So this chapter is one that I got kind of emotional writing and I realise that it might be close to a lot of people's hearts so I hope that I do it right. I have just gone through the process of coming out to my family and friends, in fact my mum just told my grandparents today, and I know I realise how nerve racking it can be, even when you are almost 100% sure that your family is going to be ok with it. I have been incredibly lucky in that I have had a great response to the people that I have already told and that I had the amazing support of my girlfriend through it all. I am, however, well aware that not everyone receives the same reception that I have been so blessed to have received. So this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has or is in the process of coming out to their loved ones, but especially to those who's loved ones have no accepted them for who they truly are, I have seen the heartache that it causes and I would wish it upon no one. Thank you to every one of my readers and especially those who take the time to comment, it really means a lot.**

**Also you can all thank my girlfriend Jess for a) being a huge, in fact the biggest fan, of my writing, and b) for having her birthday today cause that is why this chapter is getting posted today. It is unbeta'd cause she is my beta (a jack all trades indeed) and I wanted to surprise her with this one, so sorry babe for not giving your eyes the first preview, and all mistakes are mine. Ok, I am done with the huge introduction. ENJOY!**

_For my amazing Jessica, you are my inspiration and a true God send_.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS!

"So, um, how did it go?" Arizona asked Callie as she entered the bedroom and headed toward the bed.

"Erm, well there was yelling and cursing," Callie explained as she took a seat on the bed, the shear confusion and shock of what had just happened registered clearly on her face.

"Ok, um, well, what did he say?" Arizona asked as she moved closer to Callie and placed a hand on her leg as a measure of support.

"Um well, he said he didn't approve, that it was something he never saw coming, especially because of the face that I have had boyfriends before, and then I explained that I was bisexual and yeah, basically he said he didn't approve and that he didn't want to know me if this was what I was choosing," Callie explained, translating the curses that her father has thrown at her in his native language.

"Oh, um well, what did you say?" Arizona asked, unsure of whether Callie valued there relationship enough to choose her over her family.

"Um, well I told him that I loved you and that I really thought that this relationship was going to turn into something really special for me and that I wasn't willing to just throw that away because he couldn't accept it, and then I thanked him for all that he has already done for me and said that yeah, I couldn't give this up," Callie explained, the emotion she was feeling written all over her face as she stared at her hands, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

"Oh baby," Arizona replied as she took Callie in her arms causing the tears that Callie had held in so well to overflow, the sounds of her sobs beginning to fill the room only vacated by the couple. Arizona whispered soft words of comfort whilst she rocked Callie back and forth in her arms, one hand holding her head close to her chest and then other rubbing long strokes up and down her back as Callie let go, all the emotion of the last hour filled with exchanges in Spanish overflowing, the tears unable to stop flowing no matter how hard she tried or willed them to.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Arizona whispered, not once loosening her hold on her girlfriend, providing her with a safe haven in which to let her emotion show. After a few minutes Callie's sobs slowed and she was able once again to breathe at a more normal rate but the tears refused to let up.

"I'm so sorry Arizona, you don't need to see this," Callie offered as she tried to untangle herself from Arizona's arms but Arizona refused to budge.

"Whoa babe, don't you apologize, I am your girlfriend, which means I stick by you no matter what, so come here, I want to hold my girlfriend," Arizona said as she pulled Callie back toward her and wrapped her arms around her once again.

"I just don't get it, I mean how can he not approve, I mean I didn't think he would be delighted but he made me choose, like remain gay and loose my family or leave you and have them, I mean who does that, what kind of father does that?" Callie asked, her lack of understanding and comprehension clear in her voice.

"Babe try not to think about it ok, why don't we lie down?" Arizona asked as she released Callie a little.

"Yeah, ok."

"Alright, let me grab you some pyjamas baby," Arizona said as she released Callie from her hold completely, "Any preferences?" she continued in the hopes to keep Callie's mind off of the confrontation that had just occurred.

"Erm, nope," Callie asked, her mind clearly not completely focused on Arizona but occupied with running segments of the argument back through her mind, analysing every sentence and word said, trying to find some form of comprehension of the situation.

"_This is not acceptable Calliope, I mean it's a sin, clearly stated in the bible, and you have had lots of boyfriends and this cannot be true, she is just corrupting you, making you believe something that cannot be true," Carlos threw at his daughter._

"_Daddy, she is not corrupting me, I really think I love her, I mean I have never..."_

"_Don't Calliope, just don't. You're a disgrace," Carlos said, cutting his daughter off mid-sentence before turning his back to her and looking out the window, the silence deafening._

"Callie," Arizona said a little louder and more forceful pulling Callie from her trance and her eyes back into focus, "Will these do?"

"Um, yeah, they are fine babe," Callie replied as she remain seated on the bed, her mind not realising that she had to stand for the garments to be exchanged.

"Hey sweetie, you need to stand up ok," Arizona asked softly, realising that Callie's mind was somewhere else and she was not capable of completing this simple task without assistance.

"Yeah, ok babe," Callie said as she stood up and held onto Arizona's shoulders as Arizona pulled down the pants she was wearing and replaced them with a pair of pyjama shorts with colourful stripes and then Callie lifted he arms when Arizona signalled her to do so so she could remove the shirt she had worn to dinner and replace it with a simple singlet that matched the shorts.

"Alright my love, jump under the covers ok," Arizona said as she directed Callie to the edge of the bed and pulled the sheets back for her to slide underneath, "I'm just going to grab some clothes and get changed and run to the bathroom and then I will be right back ok?"

"Yeah babe," Callie responded, her mind wandering back to only tens on minutes earlier.

_"How could my daughter be gay, I mean it's impossible, what did I do wrong?" Carlos asked as he gazed out the window._

_ "What you did wrong, seriously?" Callie responded, surprise and confusion at the statement r so very evident in her tone._

"_Si mija, it's a disgrace, I mean totally against nature, how could you do such a thing to the family name, it's disgusting and appalling and I won't have it, not in my house," Carlos replied as her turned to face his daughter._

"_What do you mean?" Callie asked, dreading the answer the question she had put to them._

"_Its her," her father spat, pointing to the room where Arizona sat waiting for her girlfriend to return, "Or us," her father continued pointing to his chest to signify that he meant her family._

"Callie babe," Arizona said as she slid closer to Callie under the sheets and wrapped an arm around her, shocking Callie from her trance and bringing her back to the now.

"Oh god," Callie yelped as she jumped a little before recognizing it was Arizona, "Oh sorry hun, you scared me a little."

"I'm sorry babe," Arizona said, as she pulled Callie toward her hoping that being held would comfort her and allow sleep to overcome her girlfriend.

"That's ok," Callie replied knowing that her girlfriend was just trying to be there for her and did not have any ill intention.

"Babe do you think you can sleep or do you want to watch a movie or I can make us some tea or anything you like," Arizona asked, not sure what more she could do for her girlfriend that was on the edge of crumbling.

"No, don't go anywhere," Callie said as she gripped the shirt Arizona was wearing in an attempt to ensure that she couldn't leave her alone, "Please, just stay with me," Callie finished as she rested her head on Arizona's shoulder and cuddled into her side.

"Ok babe, I'm not going anywhere, I promise ok, try and sleep my love, I will be here the whole night if you need me ok?" Arizona explained as she held Callie close to her, hoping that the feel of a warm body and the slow strokes she was doing along her back and arm would be both comforting and relaxing and eventually would carry her girlfriend into the land of z.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arizona woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside and to the feel of cold sheets encasing her body. The warm body that had spent the night cuddled up against her side was no longer there and the sheets were cold, signalling that that warm body had not been vacating the bed for a long while. Arizona rose from the bed and could hear the sounds of water running, evidence that her girlfriend was taking a shower so she approached the door to the bathroom.

"Babe, you in there?" Arizona called through the door after three short knocks.

"Yeah I am princess, I will be out in a few minutes, is that ok?" Callie called back, her voice chirpy as if it were just another morning, a morning in which had not followed the night before.

"Um yeah, I'll just make coffee or something," Arizona called back before backing away from the door, her confusion of how Callie was acting written over her face as she shook her head, unsure on what to do next. Knowing that Callie loved waking to the smell of coffee Arizona headed for the kitchen and straight to the coffee machine, switching it on to allow it to heat up before heading to the fridge to see what she could put together for breakfast for the pair.

Once Callie had dried off a little, found another towel for her hair and exited the bathroom her apartment was filled with the smell of coffee and she could hear the sounds of a knife coming into contact with a board, telling her that Arizona was preparing some form of food.

"Mmm, smells delicious out here," Callie said as she approached Arizona, placing a quick kiss on her lips before heading to the cupboard that housed the mugs and pulling two down and placing them on the bench.

"Yeah," Arizona replied studying Callie as she moved throughout the kitchen in a gleeful manner, "So I am just making some fruit for breakfast, I thought we could have that and some yoghurt," Arizona suggested, never once removing her eyes from her girlfriend.

"Yeah that sounds amazing," Callie replied, a wide smile spread across her face, "Coffee?"

"Um yeah," Arizona replied prompting Callie to turn back to the mugs and coffee and complete the preparation of the coffee, "Um babe, are you ok?" Arizona asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm great, why wouldn't I be?" Callie responded in an overly happy manner.

"Um, I just thought you know, after last night, I just didn't expect you to be this happy is all," Arizona explained as she approached Callie, "You know it's ok to not be ok right?"

"What, of course I know that, it's just I'm fine is all," Callie finished, maintaining the happy mood she had been in since Arizona had awaken.

"Are you sure baby? I mean I understand if you're not you know," Arizona tried, completely understanding if Callie did indeed need a minute.

"Really babe, I'm fine," Callie responded, a little stern in an attempt to make Arizona stop with the questions, which it did. "Oh by the way I organised lunch with Teddy and Addie today, I hope you don't mind, it's at 12.30pm."

"No, that's fine babe, I can be there, any other plans for the day?" Arizona asked trying to pull as much information as she could from her seemingly fine girlfriend.

"Um not sure, thinking of maybe hitting the gym this arvo and then just a quiet one in tonight," Callie explained as she moved the coffees to the small coffee table in front of the television and then returned to the kitchen to retrieve some of the plates of fruit, "How about you?"

"Um nothing other than lunch at the moment, I might head back to my room and grab some books and stay here tonight if you want me to," Arizona asked, hoping that her offer to help by staying wasn't missed by Callie.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean I know that I have heaps of work on so if you are busy don't worry about it," Callie replied, refusing to make eye contact with her girlfriend, knowing that if she gave into that she would breakdown.

"Oh well, um, ok, I will see at lunch then, you wanna watch a movie til we have to go?" Arizona suggested, trying her hardest to be able to be with Callie in case she decided she needed her.

"Um yeah, sure, you pick, I'm up for anything," Callie said as she took the last bowl over to the coffee table with Arizona close behind her.

"Um ok, why don't we watch, um... Andre, you know, the one with the seal in it," Arizona suggested, children's films somehow always making it to the top of her list despite the fact she was no longer a child, nor in her teens.

"Yeah sure," Callie agreed, happy to watch anything that Arizona had suggested.

The movie marked almost two hours of silence between the pair and a telling gap between them, putting Arizona on edge for the whole movie and left her watching Callie more than the movie itself. Callie silently stared on as the images flashed by on the screen, her gaze looking through the television and staring off into the distance rather than watching the images that the television produced, a tell tale sign to Arizona that despite the facade she was adopting, Callie was not fine. As the last scene came to a close and the credits began to play Callie's stare remain fixed.

"_You're making me choose, you're making me choose between you and her?" Callie asked, wanting the answer to be a no but not sure she would get such a thing._

"_Calliope you have bought us to this predicament, it's not my fault that you chose to be gay and I can't tolerate that choice, so yes, you must choose between your family and all that we offer or her," her father explained, his disgust clear in the way he spat his words._

"_It's not a choice Daddy, I didn't choose to fall in love with her but there is nothing about it that I regret and I will choose her, it's not a choice," Callie replied, her facade of strength threatening to fall as she held herself together by just a thread._

"_Calliope it's as simple as saying her or us?" Carlos finalised, clearly frustrated by the situation._

"_She has a name Daddy, her name is ..."_

"_Fine Calliope, I get the point, just remember the choice you made," Carlos finished, cutting his daughter off before walking out of the door and leaving a heart broken Callie in her living room, unsure of how such a perfect night had ended like this._

"Callie!" Arizona half yelled finally breaking the stare off that Callie was having with the tv.

"Whoa woman, ease up, what's wrong?" Callie said trying to hide her surprise that the movie had already finished.

"I asked you like 5 times what you thought of the movie and you didn't answer, you just stared at the damn tv," Arizona explained, frustrated that Callie was pretending to be so fine when clearly she was not.

"Oh, um, sorry, yeah I liked it, a real classic, I remember watching this as a kid," Callie explained as she got off the lounge and headed for the kitchen to put the dishes from their breakfast in the sink, "So lunch is in like an hour so I am going to get ready and then I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk in the park before hand, like park the other side on the park and walk over and then after we can walk back across?" Callie asked as she headed toward the bedroom, pausing at the door for an answer.

"Yeah that sounds great," Arizona replied, completely aware that Callie was offering up these ideas as a dodging mechanism but deciding that she would give her girlfriend time to process what had happened the night before, meaning that she would no longer push her but rather be there to catch her when she fell, as hard as that might be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Along you came (14/?)

Couple: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC17

Summary: AU Callie and Arizona meet at Law School.

Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

ATT: I am so very sorry about how long it has been since i have updated this story but life has taken many turns in the last six months and writing has really taken a back seat, but hopefully i am now back to writing for good. I am thinking of ending this one soon so if there is anything that you think is missing or something you feel is unfinished, let me know and i will see what i can do about it. Thanks for all you guys for reading this and i hope you like it.

"So latte, cappuccino and mocha for you," Callie said as she stood at the table, pointing to each person that had asked for that drink and waited for them to nod their approval before moving to the next.

"And fries, can we please have some fries," Arizona asked, giving Callie her best puppy dog eyes, knowing that her girl couldn't refuse her no matter how hard she tried.

"Yes Arizona, we can get fries," Callie responded as she shook her head a little at the overly excited and almost childlike reaction that her response evoked in Arizona who was now bouncing a little in her chair, a wide smile spread across her face and a pure look of glee on her face, "Ok, so that's it?" Callie's question answered by the nodding of the other three people she was vacating the cafe with.

Once sure that nothing else needed to be ordered Callie headed to the register giving Arizona the perfect opportunity to confront her friends, "So Callie's dad showed up last night," Arizona blurted, leaning a little closer to the table so as to almost create a cone of the three girls.

"So did you meet him?" Teddy asked, unfamiliar with how Catholic and old-fashioned Callie's father truly was, in fact knowing nothing about the man.

"Um, well I guess you could say that," Arizona said, cringing a little at the memory causing confusion to cross over Teddy's face.

"What happened?" Addison asked, leaning forward and placing a comforting hand on Arizona's arm, fully aware of the fear the Torres man was capable of causing.

"Um, well we got home after dinner and he was there and we kinda burst in a little and we were kissing and then yeah, Callie introduced me and then there was silence, and then yelling and lots of words that didn't make sense to me and just lots of, yeah, lots," Arizona said, her eyes trained on the table as she remembered the events of the previous night for the first time allowing herself to feel rather than be strong for Callie's sake.

"Oh Arizona," Addison sympathized, instinctively moving closer to Arizona to provide some level of comfort, "And Callie?"

"Well she was really emotional last night and now, now she's acting like everything is fine, like her Dad didn't just show up out of nowhere, so I don't know what to do anymore, I mean I will support her but I think she is just going to push everyone away and I don't want to push her if she is going to push me away too," Arizona explained sadly.

"Um, ok, well let me have a talk to her at some stage and we will make a plan ok, we won't let her push us all away, and Arizona she really cares about you ok, so she isn't going to push you away for too long," Addison explained before pulling Arizona into a small hug, releasing her just as Callie returned to the table.

"Hey, why you got your hands on my girl?" Callie joked as she pulled her seat up next to Arizona's and naturally laid a hand on her thigh and leaned into her body.

"So what's new?" Addison asked trying to see if Callie would even tell them about her Dad.

"Nothing much," Callie answered, never once taking her eyes off of the blonde haired beauty next to her, "How bout you?"

"I met a guy," Addison said, eliciting gasps and turned heads from the other three ladies.

"You serious?" Teddy asked, "When?"

"Oh, that night we were out, remember the tall guy, the one with the dark hair?" Addison explained as she unnecessarily used her hands to gesture what she meant.

"Oh I do, the dancing one that gave you his number, so you guys had coffee or something?" Teddy continued, making it clear to Arizona and Callie that the pair had become buddying friends.

"Yeah coffee the other night after I finished work," Addison explained with a smile, indicating that she liked the guy and had enjoyed her evening with him.

"Ohh," Teddy cooed as she nudges Addison, "So, what's the verdict?"

"I like him, he is super nice, and normal, so we are going to dinner next weekend, he is picking me up and it is all a surprise," Addison said, revealing all the details she knew of the evening to her friends.

"Sounds like a night," Callie added, happy that her friend has met someone half decent. Addison had a habit of falling for the most dysfunctional and inappropriate men, and it always ended in tears, and it was never the men that were crying. Callie had tried numerous times to convince Addison that women were the way to go, over-sharing on way too many details, but Addison was straight through and through. "Alright, I am gonna head to the ladies, be right back," Callie finished as she rose from her chair.

"Yeah I will come with," Addison said, jumping at the opportunity to talk to Callie.

"Um, ok," Callie said before shrugging her shoulders and heading toward the bathrooms at the rear of the cafe with Addison bringing up the rear.

Callie entered one of two empty stalls while Addison heading straight for the mirror. She did not need to use the bathroom, she just wanted to get Callie by herself to see if she would open up.

"So, is nothing really new or is something new, cause one of my spies tells me that something is new," Addison said as she leant over the basin a little to pucker her lips in the mirror while she awaited Callie's response.

"Um, nothing is new, what are your spies telling you?" Callie replied, a little lost to what the red-head was referring to.

"They may have mentioned something about a Mr. Torres," Addison replied as she turned to lean her backside against the basin now.

"Oh dammit, who told you that, no wait; it must have been Arizona, god..." Callie cursed thanking the lord she was still hidden behind the cubicle door so her friend couldn't see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yeah she might have mentioned it, are you ok?" Addison asked, nothing but sympathy in her voice. She knew the power and might of her best friend's father. She might act all cool and undisturbed by his air of excellence and authority, but inside she was as scared as everyone else the first time they met. She was just glad that he had taken a liking to her and thanked her for being such a good friend to Callie through all her rough times.

"Um yeah," Callie answered, her words riddled with uncertainty.

"Really?" Addison asked knowing that Callie would give in and explain if she gave the opportunity. Callie tended to think that she was being a burden so she wouldn't open up unless someone really showed her that it was ok to talk and Addison knew exactly how to get her friend to start talking.

"No probably not," Callie replied as she came out of the cubicle and headed to the basin, her eyes trained on her feet which was extremely unusual for the confident Latina.

"Wanna talk about it?" Addison asked as she moved up behind her friend and lay a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I don't know, I am still trying to figure it all out, I guess I hadn't really thought about coming out to my parents and them Bam! It was all happening and I was in the middle of it and I didn't know what was happening, and now I don't want Arizona to think that I am going to run or break up with her so I am just kinda pretending that it didn't happen," Callie admitted, her eyes trained on the basin as her hands cleaned themselves off under the running water.

"You know she is worried, she can tell that you aren't right with this and she feels like you are pushing her away, you just need to be honest with her, I mean even if you tell her you are not ready to talk. Trust me, pretending like it didn't happen won't do you any favours," Addison advised Callie knowingly.

"Yeah I guess, I really can't believe his reaction, I mean I guess I didn't think he would be all happy about it but I didn't expect the whole 'you are a disgrace to this family' speech, I mean it's not that bad right," Callie posed, looking for the support of her friend.

"Are you happy?" Addison asked rather than giving Callie a straight answer straight away.

"Of course I am, I mean it's different with her, she isn't the same as other girls you know," Callie replied confidently, her eyes glimmering at the thought of her girl.

"Well then there is absolutely nothing wrong with it, people fall in love and that is something to be cherished. If you can find someone that makes you happy and makes you love life then there should be nothing or no one that can stop them or make them feel bad for that. There is nothing wrong about your love but everything wrong with the people that are spending their lifetime judging everyone else relationships as if they are the purest of people. It's no one's business what you do with your life as long as you are happy and doing what you want to do, don't spend your time worrying about what other people think, otherwise you will not live your life but you will let those bigots win by living in accordance to what they think is ok. Alright?" Addison asked after giving quite possibly the most poignant speech she has or will ever give.

"Yeah," Callie agreed, her sadness still evident.

"Look I know that it is your own family and that it is easy to forget comments from any old stranger but that it is so different with family, I know that it is hard hun, but you can't give up on a relationship that has frankly made you happier than I have ever seen you based on the backward thoughts of your family. If their hearts are in the right place then they will come around and they will be a part of your life but if they do not, then they are the ones missing out on what both you and Arizona have to offer to the world," Addison finished before pulling her friend in for a hug.

"Thanks Addie," Callie replied as she reciprocated the hug before the pair left the bathroom and headed back into the table in the cafe.

"Your drinks got here while you were in the bathroom," Teddy informed both Callie and Addison as they returned to the table and pulled their chairs out while Arizona and Addison shared a knowing look.

"So, study session soon, cause I am hating the knowledge that exams are coming up, I mean where has this semester gone?" Addison asked once she was sat down, cradling her coffee in her hands.

"Um yeah," Callie replied before throwing a smile towards Arizona, reassuring her that she was ok and that they were ok as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, I am sorry about last night," Callie said as she couched into Arizona, their hot chocolates sitting on the coffee table in front of them and the pink blanket covering their legs.

"Why are you sorry?" Arizona asked, sitting up a little so that she could see Callie's face.

"Just about my Dad coming and you having to hear that and then me pretending like everything was ok and blocking you out. I was just scared that he had scared you off and I kinda thought that if I didn't say anything about it then you would leave or something," Callie explained, hiding her face, embarrassed by how silly she could have been.

"Hey babe, don't apologize for that, for starters you are not responsible for your Dad's opinions and this, our relationship, it is still young so I understand why you would be worried but I can assure you that I have never been scared off by homophobic opinions before and it is not something that is going to start happening. I am falling for Calliope, and I am so happy when I am with you that I am not going to give that up for an opinion that someone has when they haven't taken the time of day to even get to know me or our relationship," Arizona explained as she stroked her lovers hair.

"Yeah I know that now, but I think I just freaked out and then yeah, I just wasn't thinking very clearly and I didn't go about the whole thing the right way but I guess I know where I went wrong. You know I never expected him to react that way, like I didn't expect him to love seeing me burst in kissing someone but I never expected him to be homophobic. It was something we never talked about and I guess I just needed time to figure out how I was going to come out to them and it just got done without my knowledge even really. I don't know, it just happened is all," Callie explained, opening up for the first time since everything had happened.

"Yeah I know, I mean I have been so lucky with my family but I have seen plenty of homophobic reactions, I mean the ones that get me the most are the parents that say they are fine with gay people, just not when it is their own kids. But something I have learnt over the years is that it is only the parents that lose out because they are the ones missing out on seeing their kids happy and seeing them make a life for themselves."

"I know what you mean but it still hurts, I just still can't believe what happened, it feels like a dream, or nightmare, I am not sure which," Callie replied, laughing a little at her unintentional joke, Arizona joining in as well as she pulled her girl into her closer.

"Well we will get through it babe, ok, we will sort through it and we will make our own home, you know. And right now, the only thing you have to worry about is cookies or marshmallows?"

"Cookies or marshmallows?" Callie asked, having completely forgotten about her hot chocolate in front of her.

"Yeah, for that," Arizona replied with a cute smile, pointing at the two mugs in front of her filled to the brim with milky chocolate goodness.

"Oh yeah, hmmm, cookies I think," Callie replied before kissing Arizona on the cheek, the smile that had been absent since her father's appearance finally starting to genuinely re-emerge.


End file.
